


Don't Calm The Storm

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Counter Sex, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Rimming, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: The SM Institute is a place where all omegas belong as one, far away from the threats that the Alphas bring along.It is also a place full of secrets and danger, and the inevitable love story that unfolds between Sehun and Jongin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniverse/gifts).



> Anna, this one goes for you, the most superior omega Jongin enthusiast. You didn't ask for it, but I hope you like it.

It's just another nightmare, he knows. Yet, he can't shake off the excruciating fear that rattles his senses.

In addition to that, there's also pain. All over his weak, injured body. His throat is dry, tasting sourly, like blood. And that's when realization alights his surroundings, also stinking like blood. His own, for that matter, confirmation coming as he stares down his small hands and frail legs.

Extracting his claws or howling for help won't be an option when his body is so used and spent like that, so he just lies against the damp rocks underneath his body and sobs.

"Water… please," He struggles his pleas into the darkness and the coldness. His voice comes raw, strangled.

Those pleads are not going to be responded, or even heard whatsoever. Still, Jongin forces his throat once more. "Someone… Save me!"

He will die here, alone and scared, but he won't die without trying and fighting for just another second of breathing life, even though his was short and worthless.

Desperation curls up inside him and clings to his ribs, settling uncomfortably in his chest. He doesn’t doubt the feeling is here to stay, reminding him of its existence every time he opens his mouth for another ragged breath.

Distantly, Jongin hears voices from behind the door, coupled with heavy footsteps approaching slowly, unbothered.

It's them again.

Eyes widened and harsh, his hands tremble at his sides and he jams his fist into his mouth to stifle the screams. He heard it coming; the soft susurration, like a threatening whisper. A sound that encapsulates inside his cocoon of despair and hopelessness.

He probably isn't going to make it out alive. His legs are frozen into place, so he sits down and drags himself weakly towards the edge of the room, gasping and choking.

"Dad, can I see him now?" There's a young voice, sounding curious and excited, perhaps. Jongin can't really tell, too worked up on his own feelings.

"Not now, kid. He's in a poor condition. We'll toughen him up first, and then later you can meet your new servant." This voice rings louder, stronger, scarier.

Jongin quickly recognizes as the voice of his torturer, and his heart suddenly pumps and beats fast as if trying to escape.

"Servant? But I just want to play with him…" The boy protests unpleasantly.

"Well, you can do that. You can do anything you want to him. He'll be yours, after all. We've got him for you."

Resignedly, the boy settles. "Okay, father."

And then they're gone, just like that, giving Jongin a little room to breathe in relief.

Even though no one comes to abuse him, that night, Jongin cries himself to sleep. He already hates his future master.

  
  
  
  


Time passes slowly. Jongin stays hidden within the darkness, feeling every beat of his heart pounding on the cold stone he lays upon. The cold room is as quiet as it is dark, with only one sound to be heard; the sound of his own pulse throbbing in her ears and the rumbling of his starved stomach. He hasn't been fed in days. Suddenly, the serenity of silence surrenders to the deathly sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs, as the door opposite him is slowly prised open. A narrow stream of light gracefully meanders through the room, and a shadow quickly follows.

God, he is scared.

Jongin holds his breath, daring not to make a sound. Each second seems to last an eternity as he sits perfectly still listening to the footsteps of the intruder, which has muted the pounding of his pulse.

His hands tremble and his eyes water as he waits for the strike. His body feels hot and sweat starts trickling down his neck. His breath quickens as he hears the creaking of the door and Jongin gets more and more terrified.

Suddenly, everything is silent and behind the door is just darkness. Once he sees that there's nothing there, his tense body relaxes. This is what facing your death feels like, probably.

However, there's a presence lingering around, Jongin's weakened senses can somewhat feel it. Oddly, the presence makes Jongin feel hope. Only if just a little. He'll hold on to any he's got left.

"Hey, you up?"

It's the boy's voice. His master. Scraped knees drag against the stone floor as Jongin rushes to the bars that separate him from the other. He grips at the bars and twists them, as hard as he can as he speaks.

"Who- who are you? Let me out of here!"

"Shhh!!" The boy sounds to be closer now, and Jongin can tell he's worried too, slightly scared. "It's okay. I'm here to help. I brought some food."

From the cloud of shadows, a hand offers him a plate full with bread and some fresh fruits. There's even some jelly beans in there too. Immediately, Jongin's stomach grumbles louder as he inhales the delicious scent of food, and he makes a painful sound as though he's once again being tortured. And maybe he is truthfully now.

"It's okay, you can eat." The boy assures him quietly.

Jongin is hesitating. He can't really see the boy's face under the dark, but his voice sounds amicable. Almost pitying him as well.

Surrendering completely, Jongin rips the plate away from the other's hands and wolfs down the food. Impatiently, angrily, he barely chews properly or even let the taste sit on his tongue before swallowing. Humming contently, Jongin keeps stuffing his face until he chokes on a chunk of bread clogging up his throat. The boy is quick to hand him a glass of water that Jongin accepts without skepticism this time.

"I'm not supposed to be here yet, but I wanted to see you."

Appalled, Jongin blinks up at him, streams of water dripping down his chin.

"Can you let me out? Please?" He asks, wiping his face with the back of his hand. His instincts are telling him he should trust this boy, who has offered him food and water when he thought everyone else had just given up on his existence.

He thinks maybe he can even live as this one's servant, get used to it with time. If food and candies can be delivered sometimes, maybe he shouldn't loathe the boy so much.

Remaining in the shadows, the boy says mournfully. "Not now. I can't. I'm sorry."

Jongin's shoulder slump, the sudden urge to cry stinging the corner of his eyes. "It hurts."

"Where?"

"Everywhere. I'm scared." Hugging his knees to his chest, another sob rips through his throat. With his belly full and senses recharged, the tragic reality has knocked his consciousness.

He's running out of time.

"You have to be strong. It's going to be alright. Just hold on a little bit. Once they release you, I'll make sure no one will harm you." The boy reassures again, Jongin can see, though forcing his vision through darkness, a pale hand wrapping over his own against the cold metal bars of his cage.

It sends sparks down Jongin's spine, leaving him gasping in awe. The young Alpha isn't too tall yet, his hand delicate and small to the touch. Jongin wonders if he's the same age as him. Or maybe even younger.

Then a heavy, deadly sound surges behind the door. More footsteps. Many of them. Dread hammers on Jongin's chest like a sickening surprise, and he tightens his hand around the young Alpha's. "Please, I don't want them to hurt me anymore."

The boy's hand turns cold, shaky. He's frightened too.

"They're coming. I need to go."

"Please, don't leave me." Jongin's breathing becomes erratic, deep, then shallow.

Jongin fights the feeling of hopelessness as his body craves to be free or shut down entirely.

"I'll be back again later. I'll bring you some of my games." The boy promises with gentleness laced in his voice, and just like a spell, Jongin lets go of his hand, feels hope flooding his insides again.

He trusts this Alpha.

"You're mine now. I will protect you." The Alpha tells him as the scent of perturbation invades the room. Then he leaves, fades into the darkness, soundlessly.

Left alone, he can hear 'their' laugh, a cruel, cold cackle that freezes him in his spot and drains all hope, dreams and feelings from within him, replacing them with a feeling of despair, and most of all, fear. It's claws cut through his body and wraps around his brain.

Eyes screwed shut, Jongin can only hear as they step foot inside the room and saunter up to his cage. He does not desire to see their eyes again. Flashing in a red, daunting shade. Salty tears spill over onto his cheeks leaving a tight, dry feeling. A monster's paw wraps around his throat and he screams, straining his vocal chords but not a sound comes out. Still he screams, hoping someone would hear. The boy, precisely.

As the suffocating heat from the fully turned Alphas crowd him, Jongin screams and screams and screams.

Although the boy doesn't seem to hear him, Jongin is quite sure he can hear the other's wailings in the distance, apologizing.

  
  
  
  
  


He wakes up with the sound of the boy's voice again, chiming outside the door. "Dad, it's enough. Please, don't hurt him anymore." His voice sounds broken, wretched.

"He's weak. If you want him, he'll have to be stronger. We will mold him for you, son." A deeper voice bellows, and Jongin flinches with the sound of it, the trivial movement reviving the soreness all over his tattered body.

"I can do that on my own. Just please, stop torturing him. I don't care if he's strong or not, just set him free." The boy insists, voice raising to match his dad's in tone.

"You sound weak too, just like him. No son of mine will act this way and go against my sayings. You're disobeying me, kid."

"I am not. I am literally begging."

"Begging? An Alpha, begging? For a mere omega?" 

There's an abrupt sound of a slap hitting sharply against bone and skin, and Jongin startles with it, feeling his own face tingle with pain, so real that brings his hand to touch the side of his face, over his cheek, where he could swear the skin just split open and spilled blood. There's nothing, still a tear is shed due to the ache.

"We did this for you, ungrateful child. If you think he's suffering, that's your fault only."

Affliction is written all over Jongin, he oozes it, yet he doesn't hear the boy utter any cries. He holds himself resilient, though he remains silent to his father's beratings.

"You disgust me."

"I'm sorry, father." It's all he says, acquiescently.

"You're grounded. And just for that, you will watch him getting his ass beaten up tonight."

"No, please. Please, don't do that." If the boy wasn't crying before, he clearly is now. Just like Jongin.

"Maybe you can even join us too this time. You'll have to get used to punishing him anyway. Then I can even release him for you."

All he hears as a response is the sound of the boy's weeping, defeatedly. So Jongin cries for him as well.

  
  
  
  
  


He's shaken awake suddenly, apprehensive hands grabbing him and pulling him up.

"Wake up! They're coming!"

Disoriented, Jongin's first thought is to try to take a look at the boy's face, and check if he looks as beautiful and delicate as he sounds. "What? What's happening?"

"I'm setting you free. You need to run. Now!" The boy alerts, urging him out of the cage in a haste. Jongin's feeble legs are slow to follow, and his mind is set in one thing only.

"I can't. What about you?" He turns, reaching out for the Alpha's hand, and there it is. That feeling of safety and hope. Jongin wants to keep holding into it, take it with him whenever he goes, but life isn't coursing according to his wishes.

"I can fight them. Just go." He lets go of Jongin's hand, shattering all expectations.

"Not without you." Jongin persists, clings into the other's warm but slender frame, gambling with his luck. "I have no place to go."

Freedom is awaiting just outside that door, but he finds himself wanting to stand by the young Alpha's side and fight with him, even knowing he's unable even to lift a finger. He's got nothing to lose anyway, besides the feeling that there's an imperishable connection between them.

Much to his relief, The Alpha wraps his arms around Jongin's shoulder and hugs him briefly, yet tightly. Enough to give him strength.

In that moment, both step towards the light, and Jongin swallows spiritedly, wanting to catch a glimpse. All he sees is the boy's eyes flashing a crimson red, the eyes of an Alpha. "Run and hide. I will find you."

"Do you promise?"

"I said I would protect you, didn't I?"

Jongin nods, lets himself smile for the first time in weeks, and unexplainably feels the other's smile lacing with his own in the darkness. "I will wait for you."

Then, it's all a chain of rushed moments. Jongin jumps over a window and lands with the wounded sole of his feet onto soft grass. His muscles are frozen in place but filled with such a tingling pressure that he wants to run until his body is empty.

He just doesn't know if he can make it in this poor condition. The night looms high in the sky, but even the darkness of it is not like the one inside the dungeon that he grew so dependent on, so his eyes ache as his vision adjusts to the moonlights lighting up the grand forest stretching up ahead.

Slowly, like a conscious choice, his legs explode into violent motion. Jongin runs through the forest, leaving behind the sound of battle, bones cracking and feral growls.

Everything in the forest seems to be hidden. Even the stars and moon cower behind a dense layer of clouds, giving the air that tincture that associates with the world before a storm. His ears become sharper and his mind paranoid, every snap of a twig is a predator.

For each aroma, his brain jumps to the most fearsome things it could be and his body prepares for flight, fright or freeze. For the most part, he just freezes, as running will give his position away and he's not much of a fighter.

He finds the first cavern deep in the forest, its insides not much different from the dungeon, but nature is alight to keep him alive. Tiredly, he stumbles into its confins, just another type of darkness to get used to. All he can do is wait while the blackness comes and pray that the dawn is not far behind. So, he sits on the damp ground, feeling the frigid water seep into his ripped, dirty jeans. With hands resting in the soil and his back to an oak, he remains, waiting, breathing.

Before drifting off, his thoughts still wander to the boy, and he prays with all his faith left, that he'll be safe. That they can one day meet again.

  
  
  
  
  


He stays hidden within the darkness of the night, amongst the trees, until morning breaks through.

There's someone near. Approaching. Lurking.

And it's not him. His Alpha. Jongin knows it.

His heart throbs in panic as he stands up against the cold, wet wood and the rustling draws closer. The sky is hidden above the canopy of the trees, with only one sound to be heard; the sound of his own pulse thrumming in his ears.

Hyperventilating, he tries to avoid making a sound. Each second seems to play on forever, as he stands perfectly still listening to the footsteps of his likely murderer.

He's healed just enough to bring out his claws, though not enough to turn completely. Those will have to do, then. He thinks, as his claws sprout from his nails and he hisses in discomfort, still too weak.

The paralyzing hurt spreads through his body like icy, liquid metal. He clenches his fists as he hesitantly takes each step. He notices his feet tremble. His legs twitch, fighting the impulse to whirl around and sprint down that damp, shadowed trail.

His body wants to keep running fast for the safety of the hills, but instead he remains in place. Crouching low to a fighting position.

He can taste saliva thickening in his throat and beads of sweat trickling down his brow. This will probably be his last fight, but he will die fighting.

"Hey, calm down. I'm here to help you." A gentle voice speaks from behind the bushes, unrecognizable to Jongin's ears. He snarls towards the voice, but halts once he sees the young man surging through the trees.

He's short, clean and definitely sturdy. On top of that, Jongin doesn't smell any threats coming from him. What leaves him aghast are the man's claws, fangs and sharp ears. An Omega.

"I'm like you." He says carefully, hands defenseless up in the air. When the man offers a smile, Jongin falls vanquished to the ground, tears spilling down his cheeks. He lets the man come near, and allows all his guards down as the harmless man says.

"I'm Junmyeon."

  
  
  
  
  


An ominous ring startles Jongin out of his abysmal nightmare. His cheeks are wet and his body is bathed in a cold sweat. The sheets twisted around his limbs, probably because he was thrashing in his sleep. Heart pounding against his chest, Jongin trembles.

Once awake, he remembers that his nightmare is both real and worse than the fragmented reenactment his brain offers almost every night. Instead of relief on waking, he gets the trauma made fresh and raw.

He leaves his bed with the agony of his past still seeking release, so he attempts rinsing them away under the shower. It's not very effective in the end, but it's enough to make him ready to live another day anew.

It's reality now. The present, not a past full of horrors anymore. Jongin is now a man, that much he checks on the mirror as he dresses up for the day. He now has a place he belongs to, people he's devoted to, and duties he must keep.

Leaving his dorm, Jongin crosses the campus and, once inside the SM Institute, the wind howls as the students arrive through the gates, hustling and bustling down the corridors. Friends are greeting each other with a hug or a playful punch while newcomers stand looking scared. The seniors stand, tall and proud, confidence born of experience.

He manages to push past the constant stream of children and heads to the school field. Outside, the grass is damp and covered in a thin layer of frost. As he walks, his footprints are embedded, leaving a piece of him in the cold ground. His home, and workplace just the same.

"Good morning, teacher Jongin. I'm looking forward to our session today!" Jaemin greets excitedly from across the field as he jogs by, accompanied by his friends, who bow politely at Jongin as well. Smiling, Jongin waves at them and says:

"So am I, Mr Jaemin. You're my favorite for a reason."

The group of boys shrieks ecstatically, a common reaction whenever they're praised by the teacher. Jongin waves them off friendly and wanders through the thick brick pillars that connects the tall rock walls into the concrete sidewalks.

Jongin walks past the reception hall without introductions needed other than a simple greeting to Wendy, who permits his entrance easily.

Behind the desk, Junmyeon beams upon his unannounced but never unpleasant presence.

"Hello, Jongin. You're early for the meeting, that's impressive." Junmyeon beckons him over to take a seat with a warm grin. "And you look terrible."

"Thanks," Jongin deadpans as he accommodates himself in the chair across his friend.

Confronted with rapt silence, Junmyeon frowns, nose scrunching up slightly as he catches on the scent of Jongin's uneasiness.

"What's wrong? Want to talk about it?"

Junmyeon knows, he just always knows. He's a crucial part of the story, honestly. Jongin's nightmare always come to an end at Junmyeon's appearance, which was the exact point Jongin can confidently say was his renaissance. After his rescue, Jongin's life has no longer been worthy of nightmares.

"I can't sleep lately," Jongin reveals dispiritedly, running a hand through his hair. "I've been having those nightmares again."

Despite not being a surprise to Junmeyon, he leans closer, elbows resting atop the desk and eyes observing Jongin intently, evaluating just how harmful the effects could be this time. "They're back… Do you want to book some therapy sessions with Minseok again?" He suggests, tranquil expression not matching the graviness of his voice.

"I don't know. Not yet. If they keep happening then I might. I think I'm good for now."

That's a lie, they both know that, but it's best to leave it this way for the time being, Jongin concludes. Surely, the nightmares will keep happening, but truth be told, he's gotten quite used to them now.

"Let me know if you need anything. You are one of our best teachers. We need you strong and up." Junmyeon says, smile returning to his features.

"I just…" Jongin breathes, leg bouncing queasily. "I can't help wondering. Why can't I just get over it? Why do I keep dreaming of that? It's been years."

"It's normal. It was a very traumatic experience you went through as a teen. You might never move on from that." Junmyeon explains, calm as ever, even though that's around the millionth time he recites such console to Jongin.

"What doesn't make sense is, the memories aren't even scary to me anymore. But the boy… The one who saved me." _The one who made promises._ Jongin's mind completes. "I never saw his face, I can't ever see his face in those dreams, and yet…"

Sometimes he wonders if it was all just a trick from his mind, seeking comfort and making up scenarios of a heroic figure coming to rescue him. It wasn't though. The puissant feeling that burns in his heart whenever he thinks of the faceless boy tells him so. The feelings has never once faded, ingrained in his soul.

Words never seem suitable enough to describe it. "I can't explain. I feel tied to him. I wonder if he's still around."

_He must be. I can feel it._

"He went against his own pack by himself to save you. I don't think he's around anymore to tell the story." Junmyeon's sincerity twists right at Jongin's wounds, but still his insistence prevails.

"Then why? Why do I still feel him? Why do I miss him?"

When he glances up at Junmyeon, he finds the other's eyes looking at him pitifully, bathing Jongin with compassion.

"He did save your life. Your inner wolf must have felt thankful ever since. It's a natural response from us."

"Do you think he was my… my wolf mate?" His chest tightens with the hypothesis, and his inner wolf howls _yeah yeah, he was,_ but Jongin shoves the voice aside and focuses on his surroundings instead. Reality. Present. He must hold on to those now.

"Well, if he was, then I strongly suggest you to try your best and move on. Your chances of finding him again are close to none.

A soft knock on the door interrupts whatever argument Jongin could spit, and he turns to look at Wendy's head peeking from behind the door.

"Excuse me, sir. The meeting starts in five. All the members are now gathered at the conference room."

"We're on our way, thank you." Junmyeon dismisses her solicitously as he starts gathering his necessary material for the meeting. "We should continue this one later. I'll invite Minseok as well."

"Thanks, hyung."

Debate scheduled to occur later, Jongin follows Junmyeon through the corridor towards the meeting room. Around the long mahogany table, many teachers have taken their respective spots. Jongin notices Yixing and Minseok are strangely missing, but Joohyun stands at the head of the table as usual, so he supposes the situation isn't too urgent.

Unluckily, across Jongin's seat sits no one other than intolerable Oh Sehun, with his dull expression and cold piercing eyes. Jongin huffs quietly as they glare momentarily at each other. If only he could jump over that table and smack the hell out of Sehun's stupid face, he would definitely do it without satisfactory reasons whatsoever. That face just deserves to be punched repeatedly. That's all.

"He looks insanely good today, doesn't he?" Baekhyun pipes in, tone rich in innuendo.

"Who?"

"Sehun, obviously."

Jongin scoffs indignantly.

"I agree!" Chanyeol chimes in loudly, toothy grin stretching from one ear to the other.

Jongin rolls his eyes, grunts under his breath. "I honestly don't see the appeal." It's always the same frenzy whenever this guy is around and Jongin honestly can't stand such idiocy.

"That's because you don't want to. He isn't snatching your title of hottest teacher, though. I'd say it's a fair tie." Baekhyun elbows him playfully, eyebrows arching up tauntingly.

"Keep the rivalry. The tension makes it even hotter." Chanyeol counters, smirking and Jongin shushes them both, irritated.

"Shut up, the meeting is starting."

At the head of the table, Junmyeon saunters up next to Joohyun, who steps aside in order to give him heed, and the whole room soon grows silent.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen from SM Institute. Today we have a very important matter in our hands." Junmyeon begins sternly, strong but solemn voice reaching every corner of the room. Behind him, the lights dim and a large led screen lights on displaying pictures of an unfamiliar boy.

"This is Park Jisung. A young Omega we have found lost in the woods and brought in to the institute."

The pictures on the screen flick to a set of different ones. The boy looks injured, scared and dehydrated, on the verge of passion out as he avoids whatever camera they used to register those photos of him.

Immediately, Jongin's heart clenches in response. He feels sorry for the boy and whatever misfortune that brought him to his current state. Somehow, it elicits old memories from Jongin's own past. It's almost like looking at a time travel mirror.

"He was in critical condition, severely injured and wouldn't stop crying. Yixing has taken him to the infirmary and he is as of now healing slowly."

Beside Jongin, Kyungsoo starts mindlessly tapping on the surface of the table, dull eyes staring deeply at the screen behind the lenses of his glasses. He remains quiet, but judging by the slow narrow of his big eyes, he's probably got opposed opinions.

"Now this isn't news for any of you for this being our most important duty here at SM. Rescuing omegas and taking them in. However, we highly suspect Jisung has escaped from a pack of Alphas. That's why we need to be extra careful from now on until we rid the boy from any ties and traces with said Alphas."

There's a brief raise of concerned mutterings discussing the situation, and Kyungsoo's ministrations hits harder on the table. Sehun keeps quiet as always, not that Jongin is looking or even curious for all his care.

"We advise you all to strengthen surveillance and be ready at all seconds." Junmyeon speaks over the commotion.

Alphas. Just like the ones who once captured Jongin and made his life a living hell for days. He can't deny he relates to this boy in so many ways.

"I have one question?" Chanyeol questions, deep voice drawing all attention. "Are we really going to risk everything for this boy who just showed up out of nowhere? What if he's a snitch?"

Silence waves around, and a tension suddenly grows in the room for questioning Junmyeon's discretion are considerably outrageous.

Kyungsoo's hand finally stops, and he shares a look with Chanyeol, as if agreeing, or reading each other's minds maybe. Jongin feels like a trespasser sitting between them.

"I'm impressed you're still questioning how we work, Chanyeol." Junmyeon responds bluntly. "Here at SM Institute we preach the idea of equality. There is no higher or lower than us. We are one. Unfortunately, the world out there doesn't think like that. No one is willing to respect an Omega's existence."

"I already know all of that, but still I don't think we should be putting all we have and fought for to protect this kid we don't even know is worthy. Not without making them prove loyalty first."

Some Omegas around the table fidget uncomfortably, others eagerly for the debate that's about to ensue. Not Sehun, who sits motionless, unimpressed. Quaint as ever.

Not that Jongin cares.

"Chanyeol, do you know how many Omegas are being tortured and used as slaves by Alphas? Why do you think humans only accept Alphas to interact with their people and live in their world, but they despise Omegas so much?" Junmyeon questions, folding his arms over his chest.

"Us Omegas have no choice but to embrace any sort of help that greets us. So we must stand together as one to show this boy he has now a place he belongs to. That he is safe. That being an Omega is not a curse. He has a chance of having a stable life like all of you have got." Joohyun continues, adding her own condescence over the matter. She speaks boldly and confidently, so much that all others nod at her speech, showing support or admiral and all in between.

Except Sehun. But Jongin isn't looking.

Chanyeol downs his guard, sulks as he sits back but keeps himself from intruding further. Kyungsoo shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Can I count on you to settle him in and make him part of us?" Junmeyon says, eyes darting across the entirety of the room, awaiting response.

"Yes!" The room booms in unison. Some with vigour, others apathetic. Sehun's the only one quiet.

"If any of you has anything else to say or debate, I am all ears. Your criticism is always welcomed by us."

The room keeps mum, but Jongin still hears fairly, the low grunt coming from Kyungsoo.

"Alright, you're dismissed for now. Should I need anyone's assistance I will get in touch."

Little by little, the members of the teacher's council excuse themselves and make their way out, taking with them all emotion agitation from the meeting. Kyungsoo leaves whispering discreetly with Chanyeol, and Baekhyun tags close behind them.

"Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun. Can you stay for a minute for a word with me?" Junmyeon requests just when Jongin is about to step through the door, and in all other state of affairs, he would stay and chatter gladly.

But not when Oh Sehun is involved in the equation. He's already fuming when he walks up to Junmyeon, ignoring completely Sehun's existence in the room.

"I need the two of you to work together on this. I need you to train the boy and make him one of our best students. I believe he has the potential for that."

"Are you serious?" Jongin splutters, disgruntled. That is by far the last thing he expected Junmyeon would ask.

"Look, I know the two of you aren't the best of friends and I'm not expecting you to start a brotherhood with this, but I sincerely hope you can work something out and cooperate. Can you do that?"

Sehun pinches the long bridge of his nose, then crosses his arms fretfully. He glares once again at Jongin, but doesn't offer a reply nonetheless.

"For the boy, and for the academy, I should do my best." Jongin replies instead, after cursing all profanities he's capable of in his mind. It's not Sehun's insufferable existence that's going to stop him from doing what's right, from doing his job.

Give it one week, or maybe two. Jongin can definitively survive long enough if he ignores Sehun as much as he can. He'll focus on the boy, the boy only.

After a stretch of seconds, Sehun finally utters "Yeah…" and that's about all they'll hear from him, apparently.

Junmyeon seems content with the result, and he claps his hands together as his cheeks bloat in a grin.

"With you being our best teacher at fighting skills, and Sehun being capable of full control over emotions and strength, I'm sure you can train the boy better than anyone and in record time."

Seeing the big picture, Jongin sighs and shrugs. "You can count on us, hyung."

"Wonderful. I have assigned a roommate to Jisung already. He'll room at the NCT dormitories. You can go ahead and meet him at the infirmary. He's looking forward to meet you." Junmyeon instructs, then Joohyun shows up by the door, and Junmyeon bids his goodbyes happily.

"I have to get going now. Give me a report on the boy later!"

It's quiet, too quiet once Junmyeon leaves. Except for Jongin's thoughts. It's just Sehun and him now. Maybe now if he socked Sehun in the eye or broke his perfect nose, he could get away with it.

Obviously, he's stronger than Sehun.

"Look, we're going to help this kid, and that's all. Don't expect me to get all friendly with you." He finds himself speaking all of a sudden, a few steps separating them only. Sehun just stares, doesn't even budge. Jongin's hand itch for a blow. "You don't like me, I don't like you. And it's going to remain like this." He finishes, tone all grueling. If Sehun doesn't show any reaction to this, Jongin will finally have an excuse to hurt him.

"I'm surprised such thought has even crossed your mind." It's what he says, the corner of his small lips quirking up in a smirk. Jongin's stomach twists in what's probably disgust and hatred. It's the first time he sees the other smirking like that. Directly at him.

"I'm just making myself clear." He says, fists clenched at his sides to prevent his claws from extracting.

"Got it. I'm glad we're on the same page." Intentionally, Sehun bumps his ridiculous broad shoulder against Jongin's as he walks past him, shoving him aside more forceful than Jongin expected.

He staggers back, but keeps his feet balanced to maintain his stance.

He wishes he could say the same about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	2. Chapter 2

At the infirmary, Yixing receives them with worn out eyes, disheveled hair and ripped clothes. A scratch inflicted on his neck is still in the process of healing, and Jongin wonders how agitated and frightened Jisung must be at that moment, suddenly faced with new faces, a new place. By experience, Jongin can tell it's too much of an overwhelming change to sustain.

"Hey, hyung. How's he doing?"

"His body is healing slowly, but he's been recovering quite well. Go easy on him, though. He might still be in shock and a little vulnerable." Yixing depicts, wiping his hand with a washcloth. 

"Is he giving you this much trouble?" Jongin nudges him suggestively at the shoulder, which causes a deep dimple to form onto the doctor's cheek accompanying a faint smile.

"I'm used to this. Go on, he's waiting for you." Yixing urges, nodding casually at Sehun as he stands quietly behind Jongin, hands stuffed in the pockets of his skinny jeans.

Inside, Jisung sits by the edge of the bed, knees to his chest and head hanging low. The scrapes inked on his skinny long legs are still somewhat visible, though they're fading by the minute. The boy doesn't move upon their entrance, but his muscles taut. 

Slowly and carefully, Jongin approaches the bed while Sehun stays put at the door, just observing. Not being much of a talker, it's better if he sits this one out after all.

"Hi, Jisung. I'm Kim Jongin, your new instructor. How have you been?"

All Jisun provides him is silence.

"This is Oh Sehun, he'll also be your new instructor. We're going to spend a lot time together."

Still no reaction from the boy. Jongin takes a breath, concealing his rising frustrations.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk right now. You can come to us whenever you feel like."

More silence. Jongin purses his lips.

"Our training sessions are scheduled to start tomorrow morning. Is that alright? Do you think you're ready?"

Jisung sniffs, eyes peeking shyly at Jongin from between his knees. Furrowing his brow, he raises his head sheepishly. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"What?"

"Please, don't hurt me. I will do anything for you, just please don't touch me. I can't stand it anymore." A chain of sobs break through his throat and Jongin finds himself at a loss for words. Bad memories cut loose their chains and invade his confidence, eroding the person he has built since those dark days, impeding the words to get out of his mouth and console the boy.

"Listen, Jisung. You're safe now. You're part of our family now. Nobody is going to touch you anymore. I am here to protect you." Sehun's voice comes through, pulling Jongin back to the matter. He stands closer now, his sudden proximity making Jongin a little jittery inside.

That's how much he destests him.

"Will you not… force me to do… things?" Jisung questions, voice low and faltering in trepidation.

Again, Jongin relates pitifully to the boy.

"No, never. You don't have to be afraid of anything. You're going to be loved and respected here." Sehun drops a comforting hand on Jisung's shoulder, squeezes it firmly as he gazes into his eyes reassuringly. Such gesture brings more tears to spill out of Jisung's eyes, and he loses all reluctance and allows himself to release all his sorrow into Sehun's shoulder, who engulfs him into a tight hug.

He's not sure if it's Sehun's words, his genuineness, or just his compelling presence, but something there helped Jisung to let go of his fears.

So Jongin watches in awe.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Jisung chants against Sehun's chest, voice muffled by the other's secure embrace. Sehun strokes the kid's head gently, letting the boy sniff all around his collarbones. 

"It's okay. It's going to be fine."

"Can I call you hyung?" Jisung blinks up timidly at him, rubbing at his eyes with the balls of his palms.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, Sehun hyung. Jongin hyung. I'm ready to start our training tomorrow." Jisung says dauntlessly, rolling his shoulders and straightening up his posture. Sehun chuckles, patting the boy's back approvingly.

Jongin also forces a smile, but overall, he feels useless. He was of little or no help for the situation at all.

"Alright guys. That was lovely, but he needs to rest now in order to be ready tomorrow. His roommate will be here soon to fetch him." Yixing announces, returning with combed hair and a new intact shirt under his white scrubs. 

Jisung remains attached to Sehun for a little longer, demands a hug from Jongin as well, but it's awkward and Jisung complains he doesn't smell as good as Sehun. In the end, things seem to be taking a better route than predicted, all thanks to Sehun and his miraculous tactics.

Jongin can't deny the bitter feeling of inferiority that crawls inside him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Contrary to expectancy, the first day of training is a disaster. At the first instructions, Jisung burst out crying, and at the first blow, he has a fit of anger, wolfs out and attacks his instructors, untamed. The kid is way too strong for his age, and being almost as tall as them, it takes them both to defeat and restrain him.

Against all odds, they manage to drag him over to Minseok's clinic, with Jisung passed out, plastered over Sehun's back as he carries him up ahead the aisle.

Sehun and Jongin barely communicate on their way there, but they seem to work out just fine together to take care of Jisung when he needs the most.

Walking back from Minseok's clinic, Sehun sighs, fingers pressing at his temples. 

"This is going to take longer than I thought. The boy is completely out of shape."

Jongin snorts, following close behind. "Maybe you shouldn't have plunged at him like that. He's fragile right now, he's in no condition to fight."

"I didn't see you attempting anything efficient." Sehun fires back, tone unamused.

"His damage is worse on the inside than on the outside. We need to work on that first, earn his trust. And that might be our most difficult obstacle."

At that statement, Sehun halts his steps and turns around to stab daggers at Jongin with his predatory gaze. For a second, Jongin feels like backing down and avert his eyes, but an impulse for challenge makes him stare right back, face to face with his rival. 

"You seem quite worried about the boy." Remarks Sehun, gaze still vehement on Jongin.

"I am, of course." Jongin admits, truthfully. "His story is too…" He pauses, thinking back to his own story. The similarity of it all. "I've seen it too many times. It doesn't tend to end well." It's what he says at last, eyes staring off over Sehun's head. Looking at his face is just too difficult right now. Too alluring to let slip facts that should be left unsaid.

Sehun stares at him as if he wants to say something, eyes softening and glistening with something like empathy, his mouth moves for a second, but he quickly shakes off the words. His expression hardens once again. "Well, I'm not here to sweet talk the kid. I'll let that part to you."

"You should try it again. It seemed to work the first time."

Sehun huffs. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah, I know. I've got it."

They part ways wordlessly, but in the depths of Jongin's mind, he's shouting out many of the words he's got bottled up, just waiting to be broken free.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why do I need to be trained again? Can I just go play outside with Chenle?" Jisung grouches, pout high on his lips.

It took him three days of meditation sessions with Minseok to be deemed suit to start actual training. Jongin and Sehun had no choice but to join those sessions, which Jongin disliked to a certain extent as much as Sehun adapted easily. 

"Of course you can. After you finish your training for the day." Jongin tells him, and Jisung whines again.

"Think of it as your daily activity. You'll be allowed to go play with the other kids once you complete your training." Sehun finishes, and Jisung grumbles quietly under his breath.

"Do I succeed when I beat your asses?"

Sehun and Jongin share an impressive look. Jisung is a peculiar child.

"There's no succeeding at it. You just need to come and attend your training sessions." Explains Jongin. "The boys can play outside because they have full control of their powers. You need to master that in order to join them at other activities."

"I thought I was part of the 'family'" Jisung rolls his eyes impassively. Jongin exhales, weighing his limits and measuring his words. 

"You are. But like all families, we have rules. A few weeks ago you turned because you got startled by Sehun. That can't keep happening."

Frowning, Jisung looks outside the window, where his friends are playing leisurely under the warm breeze of a sunny day. "Okay. Train me, then."

Jongin and Sehun nod at each other curtly. That was one step closer to success.

Sehun then takes one stride ahead, to the center of the training room, to initiate his lecture. 

"The first step is having full control of your wolf, keep it in until strictly necessary to let out."

Unresponsively, Jisung sizes him up with a dubious look. "Isn't it dangerous if I keep him locked in for too long?" 

"We have classes twice a week where you can turn. But only for those who can keep human conscious while turned."

"Okay, teach me that." Jisung shifts closer, mimics his instructor's position. Legs apart and erect posture, hands at the sides and chin up. All the while, Jongin watches in amusement as they just stare at each other.

"Be patient. It takes a while. First you need to keep tracking of your breathing. Always. Like a token." Sehun leads, voice lowering mildly.

"Always? Is that even possible?"

"Close your eyes. Take deep, slow breaths."

Sehun proceeds without breaking character, eyes fluttering shut and breathing leveling. Jisung quickly copies him, and Jongin's mind disconnects entirely. 

Being a wolf, it is common to lash out and initiate all kinds of unnecessary brawls. But not only once he's seen Sehun acting it up. He's always in control, actions never unregulated and emotions tremendously at bay. It is both admirable and abrasive to Jongin.

He's a master whereas Jongin just simply won't fit in. Sometimes he wishes Sehun would raise his voice at him, use his force against him, just to give him reasons to retaliate.

So Jongin watches enraptured as he mentally chooses his targeted spots on Sehun's insanely attractive frame. His fist would definitely aim at his face, break his tall nose and maybe split his small lips open. He'd also wrap his hands around Sehun's thick, long neck and choke his life away from him. Scratch all the expanse of his madly long torso, down his arms, even his legs. Such ludicrous legs.

"With time, you'll learn how to keep your breathing at bay at every second." Sehun's voice meanders in his head again, making a shiver run down his spine.

"Is that why you don't turn?"

Sehun's eyes slowly pry open, and Jongin freezes. 

Despite no one ever witnessing Sehun's wolf form, the story has spread around the Institute like a groundless rumour, one that no one's ever dared mentioning in front of Sehun.

"That's what I've heard." Jisung says nonchalantly. "They said you can't let your wolf out. Is it willingly or do you have, like some kind of problem."

"Some kind of problem, I guess." Expressionless, Sehun answers.

Jisung, for that matter, either doesn't get the memo, or just really wants to purposely enrage Sehun.

"Alphas are the ones who can regularly turn into full wolves, betas do it on the full moons but they can't control it and are rather small. Omegas only turn to half humanoids, half wolves. You can't even do that?"

"I can't. Not anymore. I've just kept the powers."

"Why?" Jisung pesters. Sehun doesn't yield. "Can you even be considered one of us then? Why do they say you're one of the best?"

"Jisung. He won't turn. Don't try to get under his nerves." Jongin conciliates, a hand detaining the boy by the shoulder. Jisung sighs, retreating a step.

"I'm sorry. I'm just curious. Everyone talks so much about him, they admire him so much."

"That's because Sehun's been here for a long time. He's helped a lot of people. And he's indeed the best at power control." The words are out of Jongin's mouth before he can even compute them. Fortuitously, those words taste right in his tongue.

Sehun just stares at him, eyes nonplussed. Jongin turns away from his gaze.

"Hyung. I'm sorry. My mouth has no filter. I want to be like you." Jisung says, regret replacing his previous unbound mischief. Unsettled, the boy saunters up to Sehun and throws his arms around him, rubbing his cheek over his shoulder, inhaling his scent.

"Maybe we should work on that mouth of yours too. It's in serious need of control." Sehun sneers jocularly, stroking his pupil's head, and easy as that, they seem to appease to each other with no offense taken.

Jongin watches unobtrusively the affectionate gesture shared between them, watches a tender smile reaching Sehun's lips, and he thinks secretively how that smile suits him a lot better than his constant iron gaze. 

Curiosity striking, Jongin wonders what has caused him to be so distant, so mysterious. What has molded him to be so unreachable. 

Doubtlessly, Jongin will never get to uncover such riddle.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Assiduously, Jongin watches Sehun's every movement as they circle each other, hearing focusing on the other's levelled breathing. Readying, waiting. 

"It's extremely important to keep your hearing senses focused during a battle. It can direct you to the next incoming attack." Sehun coaches, as though skimming through Jongin's mind.

In unison, they pounce ferociously at each other, arms locking over each other's head. Jongin growls, fangs and claws wringing out, while Sehun's eyes loiters heavily on him, grip never loosening.

Fighting with Sehun is exceptionally genial. Sometimes, it truly feels like they can just read each other's minds, predict each next move and tactics. It feels like Jongin's brain gears work faster and more agile when he's paired up with Sehun. To sum it all up, he feels stronger. Invincible. 

They have about the same level of strength, if you measure it up, and together, they become unstoppable. Budging against each other's grasp, Jongin's veins tingle once Sehun touches the skin of his bicep, and that is enough for his opponent to take advantage and attack. Smirking, Sehun kicks out at Jongin's knee and he loses balance completely, plummeting to the ground but still tugging Sehun along to fall on top of him as they collide against the floor.

Air is knocked out of his lungs as Sehun hooves over him, faces inches apart, and his scents invades Jongin's senses, throwing him off entirely. Gazing into each other's eyes, Jongin's heart starts pounding madly, what with Sehun's closeness being too distracting.

Then Jisung surges up and tackles Sehun mercilessly to the side. Both roll around each other in a tangle of limbs on the floor. 

Heaving a couple of breaths back into his lungs, Jongin rolls on his stomach and watches as Sehun lands draped over Jisung's back, pinning his face against the hard floor, arms locking him in a choke.

"Ya! Hyung, I surrender. Let me go!" Jisung pleads, slapping at Sehun's arm for dear mercy.

For the past two months, Jisung has put on a lot of weight, gained sufficient strength and learned quite a load of fighting strategies. Needless to say, extra time has been spent with the boy to shape him up, so these days they meet more often than not.

"Remember, when you extract your fangs, it makes noises too. Keep them in until you have a hold of your opponent." Sehun finishes the lecture, petting Jisung's head after releasing his tight grip. Jisung coughs, feigning suffocation.

"You okay?" Sehun asks once he helps Jongin back to his feet. An unwelcomed blush rises up Jongin's cheeks, and he ducks his head in an attempt to cover his hued face with his long bangs. 

"Am good," He mumbles, eyes avoiding Sehun's.

"You did great. Tomorrow I'll teach you how to activate your dark sight."

"That sounds pretty cool!" Jisung exclaims, hand rubbing at his sore neck, but a satisfied smile etched into his face. "I'm exhausted."

They call it a day by sprawling over the bleachers, sweaty limbs accommodating to relaxation. "We're done for today, thankfully." Jongin notes, flexing out his neck and rolling his shoulders. The slight burn coating his muscles relishing his whole body.

He pretends he doesn't see Sehun's fervid gaze on him.

"Ah, I actually enjoy these classes now. They're fun. And I like you hyungs. We have this bond." Jisung beams, eyes closed and complacent. Another look of wonderment is traded between Sehun and Jongin.

"Right? I feel that too!" Jongin agrees gleefully. Lately, the three of them have built a bond stronger than just partnership. And no one has ever questioned or resisted it. Simply as that, it just happened.

"What's your story hyung?" Jisung blurts, head turning towards Jongin curiously "Tell me!"

Sighing, though not bothered, Jongin sits back and bares his neck to stare up at the ceiling, as though a movie of his life is screening up there. His story is not a secret, it isn't something to be ashamed of either. It's something that has carved the man he is today.

"Well, my story is pretty much the same as yours. I was held hostage by a pack of Alphas once." He recounts, all traumas left behind. "Luckily, I had help and was set free. A few days after Junmyeon found me in the woods and brought me in."

Awed, Jisung nods. He doesn't ask any further, or offers his condolences for such miserly past, and for that, Jongin is beyond thankful. It takes having the same experience to obtain mutual respect, seemingly.

"What about you, Sehun hyung?" He directs the question to Sehun and all of a sudden, Jongin is hit with curiosity forcefully.

Sehun's brow crease, and a moment stretches as it seems like he's choosing carefully his words, deciding what's worth to be shared. Jongin thinks he's unworthy of hearing any of it, seeing as they are more enemies than anything else, but then Sehun's speaking. 

"I thought I belonged somewhere, then I didn't anymore. I found the institute on my own, knocked on their door and asked to stay. Simple as that."

The memory still runs freshly in Jongin's mind. It was a few years after his own arrival that Sehun showed up. The story spread quickly like a feather blown by the spring's wind. There was a lone boy knocking on the front gate. He didn't cry nor attacked. He just asked for a home, and in exchange of nothing, Junmeyon allowed him. To this day, no one knows what arguments the solitary boy used to convince him, but soon enough he had everyone's trust at the Institute.

In that same day, Jongin watched Junmeyon walk the boy through the Institute's front yard. Sehun looked poorly lived. Bare feet, dirty clothes and long hair. Their eyes met for the first time then, connecting with distaste.

It was quite a shock to be received with such indifference by a stranger, but Sehun glowered and so Jongin did it right back. Thereupon, Jongin's interest extinguished completely. Or so he thought.

"Wow, you've always been cool, hyung." Jisung chirps and Sehun shakes his head, dismissively. 

Story time is put to an end once a group of boys cluster together at the entrance, excited waves and indiscreet giggles being thrown around.

"Jisung-ah! Are you done? Hurry up, let's play!" Chenle calls, distinctive grin squeezing his eyes almost shut. Instantly overjoyed, Jisung bolts upright and gestures to his friends.

"I gotta go. Let's have dinner later. Bye hyungs!" He bids goodbye joyfully, jogging towards the others and throwing one last fond glance over his shoulder at his mentors. 

"Ew, you stink. You need a shower, dude." Jeno grimaces, ruffling through Jisung's mop of sweaty hair, and so they leave in a outburst of contingent laughter. 

"He's been doing incredibly well, hasn't he?" Jongin comments over the expanded silence. It's never uncomfortable, just naturally welcomed. Still, he thinks this is a fitting moment to boast about their work there with the boy, in a considerable record time.

"He still talks too much." Sehun hands him a bottle of fresh water, and Jongin accepts it, chuckling softly.

Upon uncapping the bottle, Jongin chugs down the water delightfully, unconscious deep swallows working down his exposed neck. Then Sehun's gaze falls on him once again, this time audaciously, almost unbearable to be received. But Jongin never breaks eye contact, quenching his thirst explicitly, if such gesture could ever be esteemed as such.

Sehun's eyes follow diligently the path of a drop of sweat running down the column of Jongin's neck, and it burns deep inside Jongin's skin. He ignores the foreign feeling, tries to regain his coolness, and dries his chin with the back of his hand. "Anyway. We have a meeting in twenty." He blurts, voice thankfully unswerving. 

Consenting a nod, Sehun rises to his full height. "Not if I don't shower first."

It's Jongin's turn to stare now as Sehun sensually peels off his sleeveless shirt, sliding it over his head, revealing a captivating body with the motion.

All at once, Jongin takes it all, for he might not have the chance to witness it again. Milky skin, long torso, rigid muscles, broad shoulders-- "See you later, Jongin."

Dashingly so, Sehun smirks down at him, a raw semblance of an invitation perhaps, all in all Jongin is unable to react, he just stares, eyes utterly stunned as Sehun turns and walks away, and although Jongin has just indulged his thirst, his throat feels too dry all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all this story doesn't have anything to do with the usual abo fics out there. So, don't expect too much likeness from what you are used to.
> 
> I have this mostly finished, but since time is not something I have much, I'll try to update as often as possible.
> 
> Sehun is actually a very soft man in this, you will see.
> 
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that it's SM Institute but not necessarily only for SM groups.

"Heat cycle is coming soon!" Junmeyon announces audibly back at the meeting room. And that is transparent enough, explaining Jongin's recent uncommon reactions to Sehun, of all people.

"Although we can't know for sure who might be hit by their heat cycle this semester, we must be prepared for that." Junmyeon proceeds and the room immerses quietly in his speech.

Jongin is pretty sure his cycle is just around the corner, presumably knocking at his door already, and he's more than ready to let it in and make itself at home.

"Why is he even part of this meeting. He doesn't get heat, the son of a bitch." Jongin hears someone whispering not too far behind. Out of curiosity, he takes a glance and detects Seulgi and Joy chit chatting closely.

"Maybe this year he'll accept to be someone's heat partner?" Joy supposes with a lift of her shoulder.

"You wish. He never hooks up. I've tried."

Never? Jongin's noisy ear twitches with interest. It is a known fact that Sehun, besides not bringing his wolf form out, is also not affected by heats. Jongin just assumed it had something to do with his abilities and such, but never showing any interest with people altogether is another wonderment for someone as attractive as Sehun.

Cluelessly, Jongin wonders why he's so invested about it now. It's probably because they're now somewhat colleagues, he tells himself. That's all.

"Maybe he has a mate somewhere… I don't know. Seems unlikely he's single." Seulgi mumbles and something repugnant boils suddenly inside Jongin's stomach with the thought of Sehun with someone else. A mate.

"As you might already know, the institute is not against its members engaging in heat partnerships. We will hold a bonfire to assign consenting partners and arrange groups who prefer to spend their heat cycle in the woods on their wolf form." Junmyeon continues before Jongin can dwell more on his foreign thoughts.

In a sense, Jongin has always preferred partners during his cycles. He's got a few of them at his disposal whenever he pleases, though this time, he might consider trailing to the woods. He does feel a magnificence and completion when he frees his wolf and runs mindlessly in the woods, connecting with nature.

"Sehun should be banned from the institute during heat cycles. He's too much of a distraction for everybody." It's Baekhyun who whispers this time towards him, and Jongin grunts, ignoring the other purposely.

"Just remember to keep the rules. Don't impregnate our female members if you're not going to take full responsibility of the consequences. Don't cheat on your partners if you already have a mate. Don't hold orgies. Stay away from the younger members as they're still too sensitive to their first cycles. Consent is a must, always…"

Jongin stops listening entirely, mind turning careless and eyes flitting to Sehun, who sits across from him at the table. His hands are so big, and always rough when they're training. But whenever his hand brushes against Jongin's distractedly when they are not fighting, it feels soft and warm. Like his smile, something Jongin gets to see it often lately. Sometimes it is shy, other times seductively, but most of the time it looks innocent, which strangely seems to suit him better than his hardened expressions Jongin associated with him for so long.

It's a new side of Sehun he's been discovering little by little. His kindness. Sehun always makes sure Jongin is okay after training sessions, always walks him to his room and wishes him a good night. And if that wasn't enough to frustrate Jongin, he also acts as a father figure to Jisung, making sure the boys gets all his respective daily meals and gets enough sleep every night.

As much as disturbs Jongin to admit it, he's started to warm up to the fact that Sehun is quite enthralling.

"Hey, Jongin. Are you listening?" Sehun's face is close, bright smile high on his features, and suddenly everything is Sehun. All around him. There's his flowery scent, his soothing deep voice, his alluring dark eyes, all at once, deluging him.

"Uh, yeah." He blinks in confusion, breathing coming out a shy too unevenly. Imperceptibly, the meeting had gotten to an end at some point. The room now is barely occupied.

Sehun chuckles, sitting back against the chair next to Jongin. "What do you think we should do about Jisung? His first heat might hit soon. This might interfere with his training."

Jongin's eyes avoid looking down at Sehun's legs spread wide and relaxed. Still, he can't help but take a quick glance at his crotch, too discernible inside those tight blue jeans. Too close.

"Oh yeah, um…" He clears his throat to expel his stammering. "Let's give him some time off then? I think it could be too much to handle seeing as his training is hard as it is."

"I think we should take him to the bonfire. Me and you."

Tilting his head, Jongin stares at him inquisitively. _Me and you…_ he likes the sound of that, akin to implications, especially coming from Sehun.

"It's too soon for a heat partner. Suho doesn't recommend it until at least their fourth ones, besides he's not in total control yet." He contradicts it then, but his heart is expectant, mind searching for excuses to just accept the offer.

"I know. But he also can't join the others in the woods when we've been solely teaching how to keep his humanity in balance. But I think it'd be good for him to socialize a little, get to know how it all works?"

Reasons Sehun, and effortlessly, Jongin finds conviction.

"Yeah, you're right… it's all going to be tough for him. He should definitely get some free time with his friends." He smirks then, eyeing Sehun with a sided look. Bashfully, Sehun scowls, cheeks coloring just the slightest.

"What?"

"I can't believe you said socializing is a good solution for him." Jongin snickers whereas Sehun timidly lowers his head, hand rubbing at his nape.

"Shut up. I said for him. Not for me. I don't need that."

"Why not? You're quite fun, actually. I bet people would love to be friends with you."

"I bet they wouldn't." Sehun scoffs, pushing himself up to his feet restfully. "What I have is enough."

Shamelessly, Jongin sizes him up, brows arching at Sehun's splendid posture, holding himself up like an emperor. Up until recently, Jongin disrelished the way the other has always imposed such supremacy while being just another omega, but now, looking up and close, Jongin's realized it enhances his grace him more than anything.

"See you later at dinner?"

Jongin shrugs, committed. "Sure."

And with each step Sehun takes away, leaves Jongin craving to be part of that 'enough' previously mentioned.

He feels like he could fit there just fine.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The chopsticks clatter against the surface of the table, thrown aside with the might of indignation. "What?!" Jisung protests, mouth full of rice. "Just when I'm starting to enjoy this, you're taking it away from me?"

From across the table, Jongin sighs, Sehun chuckles. "It's just for a while. Don't overreact."

"And you're dragging me to a party?"

"All your friends will be there too." Jongin reasons as he shares a shrimp to Sehun's plate. He stuffs it eagerly into his mouth almost immediately. Jisung just grows, both at the sickening gesture before him and at the conditions he's being proposed to.

"Because of the heat cycle, right? Okay, can I get a partner?"

Sehun and Jongin share a look. This time, both arch their brows at each other, intrigued.

"Not yet. You're just going to get a look at how things work in the institute during this period." Sehun says, stirring his soup mindlessly. Unconvinced, Jisung slams a fist against the table.

"What am I supposed to do then? Just jerk off all day?"

Cackling, Jongin covers his mouth and swallows down the meat before replying. "I'm afraid that's your only option, kid."

Jisung growls, then he whines, and then he pulls at his own hair. Resultedly, he pouts and lowers his head to his arms above the table.

"Can you at least make Yeji my partner?" He proposes then, making Jongin choke on his drink in aghast.

"Yeji from the atzy dorms?"

Blushing, Jisung hides his face into his arms. Sehun gapes, amusedly. That was unexpected.

"We can't just make anyone our partners. It must be consenting. She'll be there tonight. You can try getting close to her and then when it's time you can try asking her." Jongin claps a hand around his shoulder, offering solace. Slightly reposed, Jisung raises his head timidly and asks.

"Can I make puppies with her?"

Both Sehun and Jongin burst out in laughter. It's probably the first time Jongin sees Sehun laughing so openly, so genuinely. Oddly, that sight makes his own smile stretch wider over his face, a fluttering sensation bubbling inside his chest.

"You're still a pup yourself, Jisung." Sehun manages, recovering his breath. His cheeks are adorably tainted from the laughter.

"Can I just be dysfunctional like you until then, Sehun hyung?"

Jongin sucks in a breath, amusement suddenly evanescing. He glances to Sehun, eyes suspicious and alerted, but the other looks unbothered, he just shrugs.

"I'm not dysfunctional. This isn't something to be taught."

Jisung worries at his lips, regret coming through his senses. He pouts again, blinking innocently at his Hyung. "Sorry… I just find you so cool. I want to be like you. Girls must dig that so much."

"Dig what?" Jongin inquires, suddenly regarding the matter.

"His… coldness? Mysteriousness? Grumpiness?" Jisung flails his hand towards Sehun, from head to toe with a complacent expression.

Sehun purses his lips into a thin line, looking down at his own hands, diffidently. Jongin watches him, and in just one glance he sees so much, so much more the eyes can catch. His eyes, precisely.

Perhaps, he's the only one who can see it, all the wonderful things Sehun can be, all the truths that he disguises behind his quietude. Even though he isn't entitled to know those truths, Jongin just feels it, floating all around him, shining, sparkling beautifully in bright colors.

"I think you're reading him wrongly." He expresses, eyes fixed on Sehun, even when the other lifts his to meet his own gaze. They get locked and a sense of harmony surges in the air, becomes palpable when Sehun renders him a smile.

"Come on, kid. Tomorrow It's your last day training for a while. Go to bed. Don't think I will let you off the hook so easily." Sehun tells Jisung, ruffling his hair, like tendency.

Through the rest of the night, Jongin's eyes never leave Sehun, and his smile never leaves his lips.

  
  
  
  


The stars up in the sky are like a choir cutting through the blackness of the night, a warm black that hugs him so tightly, and within its safety he can feel his own soul all the more clearly, that innocent inborn spark. Or maybe it's Sehun's presence, walking close beside him through the path leading to the vast, open field located at the center of the forest.

Drenched in silence, Jongin steals a couple of glance to catch the blaze from the moonlights adorning Sehun's profile. The night just suits him. It's quiet, alluring and beautiful, but all the frightening and cold, until you let yourself get used to it.

From a short distance, the fire rises to light up the night, to warm the air that has been more accustomed to the winter chill. It lights each face spread lazily around the bonfire, as they feel the heat go to their core. The flames dance high and thick, the sound of cracking a constant seasoning to the atmosphere. Serene music is being played by Chanyeol's rapid and talented fingers on the guitar, paired up with Baekhyun's strong but solemn vocals.

SM's bonfire has always been a harmonious festival, a tradition commonly shared amongst the Institute whenever they needed to strengthen their bond. Jisung's stupefied eyes dart around, meeting multiple faces he's never seen before, all welcoming with open arms and receptive smiles.

On their way, Jongin spots Taemin, who waves at him and shoots him a flirtatious grin behind a glass of alcohol. To his other side, there's Jennie smiling shyly at him as she tucks a strand of black hair behind her flushed little ears. They're his last heat partners and they're here for one reason only.

Still Jongin finds himself following Sehun, after a brief salute to his unofficial partners, leaving them all kinds of confused and rejected. If Jongin is making a mistake right now, he'll just deal with it later, because in that moment, he's sure he's following the right path.

"Here comes Sehun and Jongin with their offspring. Don't they look adorable?" Jongdae coos loudly upon their arrival, announcing their presence.

"Like a family." Minseok notes from the ground, sitting cozily in between Jongdae's parted legs.

"Who would have thought? I've always knew Sehun and Jongin couldn't be just rivals. That fucking tension, man." Jaehyun chimes and many responses are given, all of them agreeing.

Jongin folds his arms, hip jutting out to the side as he stands fiercely. "We can hear you dumbasses very clearly." He scolds, face straining with a rush of embarrassment.

"Great! I'm relieved that you guys are getting along now. I was suffering myself witnessing the two of you hating each other's guts without a proper reason." Kyungsoo says, poking the fire with a stick, eyes beaming at the slight burst of flames that lights up his features in golden.

The dreamies unit jog up towards them euphorically, enveloping Jisung in a feast of hugs and greetings.

"Jisung! You actually came. Come on! We're burning marshmallows. Like, literally." Chenle and Jaemin pull him by the hand and drag him away amidst laughter and cheerful chattering.

Minseok singsongs a 'marshmallow' and Jongdae plants a fond kiss atop his head, smiling.

"Ooh, wait. Yeji is there?" They hear Jisung questioning, full of excitement and anticipation in his eyes.

"She is, man. She's so cool!" The confirmation has Jisung leaping towards the group of teenagers clustered around a smaller version of a bonfire. Jongin takes a seat on a disposed tree trunk lying around the flames and watches as Jisung is welcomed to the group with exhilaration, Yeji blushing visibly when noticing the boy's approach.

"He's getting much better. Even better than I expected." Sehun mumbles next to him, and Jongin nods proudly.

"Looks like we're indeed quite the team."

They look at each other, smirks tugging at their lips. "Also, you're kind of tolerable." Jongin adds, comically.

"Are you admitting to liking me?"

"You do it first."

"I might." Sehun threatens, tongue running along his lower lip unconsciously as he stares at Jongin's mouth.

There is something about the flame that is quite similar to what blooms inside Jongin, so content and vivid, like the echoes of a promise never made but he's sure it's there, somewhere, whispering to him that he should embrace his feelings and surrender to Sehun's irresistible charms.

The dry tinder in the yard is lit and the flames rise boldly against the black sky. Before that great fire, their skin glows red, orange and gold. Every eye reflects the flickering, each iris containing a small picture of the bonfire before them. Yet it isn't simply the sight that has us mesmerized, but also the crackling and the woody fragrance of smoke.

"So, what are your plans for the upcoming cycle?" Jaehyun raises the question casually, and soon all attention merges into the subject for discussion.

"I'm going to travel with my girlfriend." Seulgi says first, smiling earnestly. She's one of the rare cases dating outside of the Institute, though her true identity is still closeted to her lover, by Junmyeon's orders. Everyone is aware they will break up eventually, or lead up to some danger, but no one dares ruining her current overjoyed state.

"I'm staying over at my boyfriend's." Joy follows, and some of them whistle and cheer for her. Jongin used to be partners with Joy for a while, until she fell for Ravi, a Beta, and they started dating.

It's another venturesome case, but since they're mates, no one can get in between them even if they tried. Her secrets assumed to be safe by their bond.

"I'm off to the woods with Chanyeol and the others." Baekhyun says, putting an arm around Chanyeol's shoulder. Sometimes he's ridiculously obvious. Chanyeol, for his part, doesn't seem to mind.

"Yep, I'm in charge of that."

"Well, I'm settled. I have my mate." Minseok pats Jongdae's legs around him, and the other happily wraps both arms around Minseok's shoulders, cuddling him up. Some people roll their eyes at their display of affection, Jongin on the other hand, finds them terrifically cute together.

"Thank God Junmyeon and Joohyun aren't here. Mates are so lucky. Even the kinky ones. I'm pretty sure they're sharing Yixing." Jaehyun comments, wiggling his eyebrows smugly.

"Dude… that is hot." Baekhyun rubs his hands together, enthusiastically.

"Truth is, it'll always be tough for us omegas during our heat. We can have partners. We can wander off to the woods. But It'll never fulfill us like we actually need. You know, we need alphas to be completely satiated from our heats."

Everyone falls silent at Chanyeol's sudden change of topic, all eyes turning to him in avertion. Jaehyun drawls the first objection then. "Chanyeol...Don't even start."

"I'm serious. I know Junmyeon is trying to reach something here, and I admire him, I respect him. But don't you think he's sort of become our alpha by now. He's the leader and we follow his orders, like an alpha and his pack."

A silent of judgment follows, tension growing thicker around the flames. Jongin shifts on his seat, incredulous with such statements. He looks to Sehun, but the other's eyes are unreadable, empty.

"All I'm saying is there's nothing wrong with it. It's our nature. We need someone to follow. We respect each other here, unlike the real alphas out there, that's the only difference." Chanyeol continues, fingers drumming against the guitar lightly. Their reactions seem to be torn, clashing with confusion but retained with guarding. Seulgi is the first to speak up her mind.

"Junmyeon is literally always asking us to treat him equally. All of us. He has been running this institute practically on his own without asking anything in return. He's saving lives. Stop disregarding his hard work."

"I am not!" Chanyeol returns defensively. "I'm just looking at easier options for us. We don't need to deny who we are. It's impossible. Junmyeon won't make history here. Have you ever thought that just like us, there might be alphas out there who aren't as bad as we make them out to be?"

"That's ridiculous. Have you ever met one?" Joy questions spitefully.

"No, I'm just saying. We stereotype them like they do to us. If we're trying to change our nature, there might be some of them doing just the same."

Kyungsoo is the only one nodding at Chanyeol's notions, showing unanimity. Meanwhile, Minseok runs his palm down the side of his face, in absurd.

"There are too many of us here, I think we would have heard of any good natured alphas by now. All we have is the same story. Injustice." Jongin decides to interfere, because to his ears, it all sounds like a huge load bullshit.

Not to mention that, doubting Junmyeon is offensive as much as it concerns Jongin. Unexpectedly, Sehun also obtrudes.

"I'll tell you something. If an Alpha is good enough to accept us omegas without prejudice, then they can't be considered real alphas. Harming us is their nature. Junmyeon has probably saved your ass from dying too, so stop with that bullshit."

Sehun stands and stomps off, leaving a tight disruption in the air. Jongdae's smile is perceptible, showing enjoyment with the conflict.

"I'll go talk to him. But I agree with him. If you want to keep your integrity than at least be thankful for Junmyeon." Jongin snarls, pointing an accusing finger at Chanyeol, then at Kyungsoo as well, who just lifts a shoulder in response.

"Jesus… calm down, the two of you. Can't even take criticism. Truly deserve each other." He grumbles under his breath, but Jongin pays him no mind, searching instead for Sehun further back in the woods.

He's near, where the flames dimly light his surroundings, back resting against a tree and eyes closed pacifically. Jongin approaches him with cautious, taking that moment to appreciate his resplendence.

"Hey, man. You okay?"

Sehun sighs, eyes fluttering open to regard Jongin. "Yeah, just done with Chanyeol hyung overlooking shit. There are plenty of alphas out there if he wants one so much."

"It's okay. That's just the way he is, but I'm sure he's loyal." He leans his shoulder against the tree next to Sehun, watching his breathtaking side profile.

"How do you know that? Because he was your heat partner once?"

Caught off guard with the question, Jongin loses his track of mind for a second, but he doesn't back down, bouncing back instantly. He's never been very discreet about his partners anyway.

"We get to learn a thing or two about the other during pillow talks. You could have known that if you had any."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Sehun condences, turning to his side to face Jongin, mimicking his pose. "Where are your partners anyway? Don't you have like, a few of them?"

"They can find me later. They always do."

"That's some confidence." Again, Sehun's gaze finds Jongin's lips. "But why have so many?"

"Because it's fun. And we're available." Jongin inches closer, shortening the space between them. Tonight, Sehun smells like tulips and gardenias.

"To me it seems they're not enough to satisfy you. It's like they can't do it right, not for you."

Sehun's eyes are still finding muse on Jongin's lips, his voice lowered to a seductive whisper.

Jongin swallows, mind blank of what to say. There's a constant black hole begging to be filled inside him, eating him alive and nobody is ever capable to cover it up. No matter how much they devote to Jongin, no matter how many times Jongin tries to fill it up with meaningless hookups, it's always empty.

"They're okay, they're enough?" He lies, vulnerability too clear in his voice. And here he thought he's masked it all perfectly.

"Are they, really?" Sehun presses, hot breath ghosting over Jongin's cheek.

"Why? do you have any good suggestions?"

Fingertips graze soothingly up and down Jongin's arm, barely touching, just testing. "I might." Sehun mutters, nuzzling along Jongin's cheek, inhaling.

"How? You don't hook up with people…"

"Who told you that?" Sehun scoffs, lips pressed against Jongin's ear. "I have many secrets, Jongin."

His knees go numb, breath coming out irregularly as he fists the front of Sehun's black plain shirt for balance, feeling the rigidness of his chest.

"Wanna figure them out?" Sehun teases and Jongin can't contain the broken moan that slips past his lips.

"I… don't know. If i should." He breathes, eyes shut tightly. "I'm a little confused, to be honest."

For one side, it is unexpected that Sehun is so explicitly showing interest in Jongin, of all people, pouring gasoline into the spark of want in hisbelly. It's not like you thought it was impossible; he's far away from any inner peace whatsoever. Sehun is taking his fantasies and fashioning them into a reality Jongin won't be able to let go.

On the other hand, Jongin can't deny the fact that lately, he's hoped for Sehun to make a move, and in his imagination devoid of boundaries, he accepted the offer without any resticence every single time.

"Look for me when your mind is clear, then. This isn't so complicated."

Sehun then withdraws with a step backwards, and air floods back to Jongin's lungs. Sehun vanishes into the night, stepping into the darkness of the forest, but Jongin stays.

Though he feels like Sehun took his heart along with him and left a prurient proposition in his hands, bewildered, Jongin just stays.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way too long, just a heads up.
> 
> Also, sorry if the pov switches, I always find myself writing from the top perspective for some reason.
> 
> This one chapter deserved a board for itself too.

  


It hits him with full force, crawling beneath his skin and thrumming in his heart as soon as he pries his eyes open in the morning. Tangled around the sheets, Jongin is painfully hard, cock throbbing and leaking with the remaining glimpses of a sensual dream, needless to say, featuring Sehun. All over him, fulfilling all his secretive desires. 

He's sweaty, panting and just so overly sensitive in every inch of his body, writhing in desolation for being all alone during his heat. By the bedside table, his phone is ringing incessantly with text messages that will be left unread and uncared for nonetheless, from his previous heat partners presumably. Jongin is choosing to stay alone, the thoughts of Sehun being enough to satisfy him, the memories of his soft lips pressed against the shell of his ear, inviting him in. 

The tingling touch is still lingering all over Jongin's body, and he pictures those sultry lips kissing down his torso, replacing the movements of his hands, grazing over his abs, flexing with the soothing motions of his fingertips, or Sehun's mouth, accurately speaking. 

The hand trails lower and lower, and then finally wraps around his hardened length, so Jongin hisses at the touch, eyes slipping shut as he visualizes Sehun's mouth closing hotly around it.

"Yeah, Sehun…" He breathes to the silence in his room, and his thighs part almost desperately while his hand strokes faster, squeezing with just the right pressure around his dick. His other hand is occupied lazily playing with a nipple, pinching and circling the bud with the pad of his thumb. 

Dark hair, milky skin and intense eyes all become part of Jongin's scenario, playing behind his eyelids and indulging him to reach the peak of his thrill. 

Fingers tightening around his shaft, he squeezes lightly, just enough to make him gasp as they slide upwards, thumb brushing over the slit, catching a bead of precome. Another moan escapes his hungry lips.

He needs to make this last.

Images are drifting past his vision as he lays his head back against the pillows. After tossing and fidgeting over the mattress, he finds himself sitting up to be more conducive to this activity, knees up and legs wide apart. He pictures Sehun entering him, then himself riding him, his head tilted back in ecstasy. His hand moves more quickly, pumps his cock roughly.

And he sees him, his lips, parting slightly, moaning his name. It sounds sinful in Sehun's voice.

Biting back a moan, he slows down his strokes, wanting it to last it just a little longer, allowing himself to fantasize about Sehun just a little further. 

Reluctantly, he lets go of his aching cock and holds a hand up, spitting in it for more lubrication. Instantly, he wraps his fingers around it again and strokes lightly. A moan echoes in the small room as he keeps fisting and licking his other forefinger sloppily, getting it wet and quickly reaching down, penetrating himself with a sharp groan. He imagines Sehun doing that to him and his eyes roll back in his head, lips parted.

His drags his hand to join with the other over his cock, fondling with his balls while he keeps tugging exasperated at his length. He lets his fingertip fuck into his wet entrance, body jerking with it, and his breath quickens, leaving his chest heaving as his orgarms starts to build up.

"I’m close, I can feel it. Sehun, I'm close."

At last, his imagination breaks loose and he sees Sehun on top of him, solid and real as he fucks into him senseless, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Jongin's orgasm ricochets through his whole body unannounced, leaving him shaking and breathless.

With a stroke of his finger and a tight squeeze on his cock, his vision goes white as he comes, covering his abdomen with warm streaks. His head rolls back and hits the headboard, remind himself that he's in his room, alone. Not with him.

Slowly, reality morphs around its edges and replaces his wild imagination with loneliness and nothingness. Jongin is alone, still in need of touches, of attention. His cock stirs, still half hard against his thigh, and he sighs in disturbance.

Undoubtedly, the one at fault is no one other than himself for not accepting Sehun's offer right away. He should have gone after him the previous night, he wanted to. Instead, he turned to the opposite direction and walked away, locked himself up in his room and cried himself to sleep unreasonably. 

He's rejected several other offers before, deeming them not worthy of his time or just simply for not having the time to accept all of them. However, never before he felt so empty and lost for turning away, regret twisting at his heart.

Oh Sehun, the protagonist of his recent desires, made a move on him. No one else. Only him.

His mind is clogged up with all sorts of confusing thoughts, all of them ending in considering Sehun's offer for once, because by the looks of it, he needs it more than anything now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Institute started the morning with unusual quietness and lacking its common commotion of students roaming around corridors and crowding classrooms. Most of them have taken the next weeks off, excursioning through the woods during their heat cycles. It somewhat calms him down, Jongin thinks. The silence and emptiness helping him clear out his mind from jagged thoughts that's been leaving him antsy and all the way more confused about his thoughts. 

With not much options available in his schedule, Jongin heads towards the training room, location where he's been spending religiously with Jisung and Sehun recently. It has somewhat become his favorite, sacred place to lodge. It must be the memories made there that are still lingering in the room, Jongin isn't sure, he just knows he wants to go there, as though something is calling for him and he can't help but follow.

The scent is caught even before his eyes meet Sehun at the training room. His natural, strong alluring scent that flogs up his mind and senses. Jongin's fisrt thought is to once again, cowardly flee, avoid Sehun for the rest of his life and never once face him. 

Altgough the thought embarrasses himself to the core, it still hangs in consideration in his mind as his heart nervously pound. However, he stays put, rooted in place as he watches Sehun drenched in sweat, delivering repeated blows at a punching bag.

Jongin gulps, recoiling behind the door as his eyes savour the slow drag of sweat running down his face, arms and even the tip of his nose, muscles flexing with every punch that makes Jongin's dick twitch in interest.

"What are you doing there, Jongin?" Sehun speaks all of a sudden, without throwing a glance towards Jongin, and Jongin sucks in a breath, the heat spreading through his face not only from his heat but also from utter embarrasment. So he stammers.

"How-- How did you-"

"I can feel your scent from miles away. You smell… strongly." Sehun runs his fingers through his damp hair, breathing heavily.

"I'm just… I'm-" Jongin stammers out again, mouth feeling too dry for coherence. "I came to clear up my mind." He says then, composing himself and pinning Sehun with a determined look as he walks past the door.

Their eyes meet, and Jongin has found a new conduct to hold his gaze, eyes avoiding the sight of Sehun's bare, veiny arms.

It's like Sehun's mere presence has cleared out all the fog of uncertainty and insecurity from his mind. There's nothing much to dwell over there. Sehun is there, offering what Jongin needs, so who needs reasons when he can finally get what he's craved for so long.

Message over and out, Sehun gives him a short nod, smiling. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sehun shrugs, then wipes the sweat off his forehead with his arm. 

"Actually, I want to know why" Jongin inquires, just because he needs to hear it, to make sure he means it. "Why me?"

"Obviously, we're both attracted to each other. What's not to get from this?"

Sehun turns around, strutting towards the bathroom as though he hasn't just wrecked Jongin's entire senses. Jongin means to follow behind, but halts in his tracks when Sehun reaches for the hem of his sleeveless shirt and yanks it over his head, revealing more muscles and more sweat, the movement hurling his scent all over the room.

"Aren't you coming?" He asks, glancing over his shoulder as his hips sway side to side.

Jongin watches him wander away to the shower stalls and only after taking a full swallow, he follows suit, frantically stripping out of his own clothes and kicking them aside. 

For some reason, he feels nervous. Never before he's felt such nervousness for being with someone new, and he's been with a fair amount of people before. Yet, he's sure this is the right thing to do. Not even for a second he considers calling this off or laughing it off. He wants it, has wanted for quite some time, too damn stubborn to admit it, but yielding too damn easily once the chance was given.

Now Sehun's right there, behind that very last stall of the aisle, his sculpted silhouette visible as he stands under the shower, just waiting for Jongin. 

Turning the water on to a warming setting of perfect, Sehun begins stripping out of his remaining clothes, seeing as he had foregone the shirt first thing after the invitation. 

Shimming down his sweats slowly, he steps out of his with his back bent, pulling his socks out of the way at the same time. Tight boxer briefs hugs his body, doing nothing to help hide his semi hard on that's starting to appear at the thought of Jongin in the shower with him. 

The thought of Jongin being the one causing such reactions from Sehun pulls a shiver down his spine, proud and content of himself.

Sehun turns around in time to find Jongin’s eyes raking his chest, going down farther to stop for a moment on Sehun's hardening cock. Eyes a little wide, he brings them up to meet Sehun’s gaze and no sound permeates the room except for the shallow breathing of both men. Sehun smirks, but soon turns his head away, breaking the look and tugging his underwear down. Stepping out, he keeps his body turned away from Jongin, hiding his member from the Omega's piercing eyes, eliciting his curiosity and the amazement at Sehun's size, bigger than anyone Jongin's ever laid with before.

Stepping into the shower, he almost pulls the sliding door closed before glancing over his shoulder to Jongin, seemingly stuck to the position he’s been in the entire time Sehun took to strip.

“Hey Jongin, the water’s gonna get cold. It would help if you got in here too.” Sehun steps under the water then, the warmth cascading around him and he feels his muscles begin to loosen from the pressure. The door slides back and (Jongin strips) and steps under the water.

Taking a deep breath, Jongin slides the stall door aside and steps in. Just in time, Sehun turns around to meet his eyes, and they take in each other's nakedness for a while. Sehun's long hair is sticking to the sides of his face as the water cascades down his body, and the want in his gaze is so electrifying that has Jongin blushing for a second, before Sehun wraps an arm around his middle and pulls him in, both under hot steam of the shower. 

Sehun lets his eyes linger over his body, and Jongin's cock makes a twitch of need, filling faster than ever before. Sehun brings his eyes up, while Jongin’s own eyes scan everything that Sehun has on display. 

If Jongin thought he was hard before, the way Sehun is looking at him makes him rethink his definition of rock hard as his cock turns just that. Raising his hand, Jongin makes an aborted move to touch Sehun’s chest, just to see if it's as solid as it looks. 

Jongin raises his eyes to Jongin, questioningly “Sehun?” the name sounds like a question all by itself. 

“Yes,” Comes the breathy answer, and that's all Jongin needs to move his hand the scant few inches to touch the other's chest. Feeling the smooth expanse beneath his hands is something he has never experienced before, though having touched countless other bodies before, none felt this glorious, much less giving him such euphoria just with a touch.

He can feel Sehun's shuddering breath under his fingertips, moving his hands around and coming across a nipple. The gasp that breaks from Sehun spurs Jongin into action and instead of just lazy touches, he moves with a purpose, thumbing the nipple he already has, he raises his other hand to give the same treatment to the left. 

A moan escapes from Sehun's throat, one that only helps Jongin's cock to grow harder and doing nothing to tamp down on the arousal circulating through his veins. Sehun notices Jongin’s hands twitching, wanting to move and to touch further, explore more, but isn't quite sure if Sehun wants it as well. How much he's allowed to do. 

It's the first time Jongin finds himself hesitating, lets himself to be fully controlled even when they haven't even touched yet. Once again, a new unfamiliar feeling Jongin isn't quite sure how to deal with but relishes on it all the same.

“Go ahead Jongin. Touch me.” Sehun rasps, and that's all the spurring Jongin needs to lower his hands and grip Sehun's waist, moving his hands up and over his sides and coming together to trail down the middle of Sehun's chest, feeling the hard muscles bunch and jump under his touch.

“You're beautiful,” he says, tracing his abs with a splendor only seen by touching a precious gem.

His hand reaches up to drag up and down Sehun’s arms, a tremor ratcheting Sehun's body from the touch. “I won't be able to stop myself if we ever start this.” Jongin says, hand still tracing the curves of his biceps, making small shivers course through Sehun. 

Sehun reaches up with one hand, grasping Jongin’s hand and laying it directly over the heart, where it pounds arduously. “I mean it, Jongin.” And with that, Sehun leans forward, mouths just inches apart, though never reaching his lips, as if waiting for Jongin to make the final move. Staring at shiny eyes covered by his wet, dripping black bangs, Jongin finally moves to close the distance.

Mouths pressed tight, tongues tangling, arms wrapping around each other, the kiss is more passionate than any Jongin has ever had before. Sehun has both arms pressed against Jongin’s lower back, pulling him in for more contact, while Jongin’s hands are going through his wet hair and leaving it in spikes, pulling at his neck to get the kiss to go deeper. 

Jongin can feel both their erections pressed in between them, situated next to each other in between their bellies. He can’t stop the sound that comes out of his mouth, a moaned gasp as Sehun tugs at his hair and moves his hips forward, following the motions that are ingrained into his very being. Sehun’s hands move down to cup Jongin’s ass, making the other let loose some not very subtle sounds.

In that split second before his touch every nerve in his body and brain is electrified. It's the anticipation of being together in a way that's more than words, in a way that's so completely tangible.

an intimacy that stretches gracefully into his. thoughts, dreams and wishes.

Just his scent sends Jongin into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until their bodies are still once more, just warm and snuggled in as close as two souls can be.

Sehun is his drug. One touch and he intoxication is instant.

The kiss ends, lips already beginning to bruise, and Sehun makes his way down to Jongin’s neck, sucking a dark mark into the Omega's skin. A mark of his own that claims Jongin as his, even if this is only their first time, first kiss, first touches.

It just feels right and so completely needed.

Pulling Sehun’s mouth back up to his, Jongin kisses him hard and then pulls back, looking into Sehun's eyes with his pupils dilated, and says “Sehun. I want you. Take me.” And there goes all the stops that Sehun has holding him back, his movements harder and more commanding than before. 

He claims Jongin’s mouth with his own again, maneuvering Jongin around so his back joins against the tiled wall. Sehun's mouth trail down Jongin’s jaw, nipping at the earlobe and causing a gasp to escape Jongin, spurring on Sehun’s movements down his neck and making sure to suck on the already formed bruise on his neck, nipping again to get another groaning sound out of Jongin. 

The expanse of Jongin’s chest is open and available to Sehun, his tongue trailing from his neck, to the left nipple and laving it with his tongue. A bite to it causes a groan, a suck brings a gasp, and a tug pulls forth a whimper that makes Sehun move to the other, trying to get the same noises from Jongin.

"Can't wait to have you," Sehun whispers in his ear as he licks down his neck and gropes his ass. "Fuck you so good you'll only know my name."

Intent hands map down Jongin's whole body, around his waist, his chest, shoulders, they cup his face as he kisses Jongin deeply and licks into his mouth. And it's fire every inch their skin meet.

Jongin’s hands are still threaded through Sehun’s hair, clutching, trying to pull him up for another kiss. “Sehun. Sehun, please.” 

Sehun allows it with a last quick kiss to his nipple, kissing Jongin with a slow speed that Jongin tries futilely to speed up, but doesn't know what to and how to make it happen, too lost in his exhilaration. 

Sehun nips at Jongin’s bottom lip, pulling it away with him, hanging on until Jongin makes to move towards Sehun again. “Jongin, just wait a little bit. I’m gonna make you feel so good.” And with that, Sehun gets onto his knees, hands bracketing on Jongin’s hips.

Tongue moving across Jongin’s stomach, feeling the muscles jump under his ministrations, he moves to the hips. Biting at one hard enough to leave yet another mark, and moving on across the way to suck on the other hip, leaving a bruise similar to the one on Jongin’s neck.

With the water beating down on Sehun’s back and on Jongin’s front, it is difficult to get Jongin’s full flavor with the water streaming down into Sehun’s face. Moving up to point the water lower down Jongin’s back, Sehun moves back down and faces Jongin’s cock, hard and jutting towards Sehun. 

Jongin can only gasp and writhe as he stares down at him, hands uncertain of where to touch.

A hand wraps around the base of Jongin’s erection, tipping it forward and even at that small touch, Jongin is arching, trying to thrust himself into Sehun’s hand, the noises coming out of his mouth a mix of mewling groans. 

Placing his other hand on Jongin’s hip to hold him back, Sehun reaches forward and gives a lick to the tip of Jongin’s cock, the bitter flavor so good it has him humming appreciatively. 

Taking a longer lick from base to head, Sehun feels Jongin shudder under his grip. Closing his lips over the tip, Sehun feels the weight of Jongin’s cock on his tongue, thick and heavy and Jongin can almost feel every ridge and vein dragging against the cavern of Sehun's mouth. Moving his tongue to tip into the slit of the head, Sehun tries to get a better, more concentrated taste of Jongin as he sucks and hollows his cheeks.

Moans flow forth from Jongin, never holding back, and trying to move with Sehun’s mouth, fingers holding Sehun’s head and trying to move him for more. Moving his head back and forth as he huffs and whimpers with his eyes shut tightly.

Popping off, Sehun stands back up and licks his way back into Jongin’s mouth, Jongin moving with him, being led by Sehun and his motions.

He can feel the weight of Sehun’s hard cock against his thigh, but he’s not rubbing as he was, they’re both standing under the warm water getting soaked wet and watching each other with lowered eyelids.

Sehun grabs at Jongin’s bicep, a firm grip. He maybe intends to slam Jongin against the tiles, make the man turn around and bite his shoulder, but the moment his fingers close around Jongin’s arm he feels taken by a strange languidness, or not even that, but for a brief second Jongin feels as if there’s tenderness and care in every move he makes.

All those nights picturing Sehun naked beside him, and it downs to him it was never just about the sex. Multiple times, he's thought about making love to the man, mixed with it was also the need and pain and darkness and filth. It was always a secret shared in the dark woods, all teeth and nails and bones, hard fucks and come stains. 

While also filled with vivid thoughts of kissing Sehun slowly under a warm stream, their faces clear in the bathroom light, their touches slow and… loving. Yes, he can admit to himself the attraction, the hotness of it all, but always like a dirty porn fantasy, loud moans and slapping bodies. This intimacy is something else, something impossible, something that he could have never dreamed of, never planned.

Because anyone else was never able to match him, fulfill him. That is, until now. With Sehun, completing him in every way.

He lets his hands travel Sehun’s wet body, enjoying the muscles under his fingers. Finally Sehun starts to rock against him once again, his hard cock dragging against Jongin’s thigh.

Sehun closes those last few inches needed for their cocks to touch, and Jongin stands in the shower on his tip toes, half leaning on the tiles, half held by Sehun’s hands. Once they are thrusting against each other, they both moan, lips meeting even though they don't have enough coordination to kiss anymore, too caught up in each other.

They rock like that for a while, the water making everything slippery and keeping them warm. Jongin loses any notion of time, driving against the hard, warm flesh of Sehun’s length, water getting inside his open mouth as he pants, out of breath. Sehun's fingers find Jongin’s ass again, squeezing the flesh and digging in his nails lightly on, a smirk indicating that he finds it amazing that he can touch like that, that he’s allowed.

Jongin moans loudly and goes even higher on his tiptoes. At first Sehun frowns as if wondering if Jongin is trying to escape the fingers, but then he gets that the other man is just trying to make Sehun’s hands go lower. 

His breath coming out raggedly, Sehun touches Jongin’s entrance with his finger tip, hands spreading his ass. Jongin tenses but doesn’t pull back, doesn’t try to break free, and that’s incredible, not just for the promise of pleasure, the promise of getting the fuck Jongin was dying to get for months, but because of the implied trust in the act. The fact that Sehun might, scratch that, he definitely wants it too. It’s all too much, and Sehun doesn’t even try to press his finger inside, the only thing he can do is kiss Jongin and press against him, the same slow rocking keeping their bodies moving.

“Se… Sehun,” Jongin is moaning his name, trying to talk and kiss him at the same time. “If you… gonna fu… fuck me, oh… you gotta do it now, I'm not gonna last long.”

But Sehun doesn’t seem to care that they don’t get to the grand finale just yet, he can die a happy man knowing his cock and fingers have the power to weaken Jongin’s ability to speak. He spins Jongin around anyway, since this isn’t an invitation that he’s planning on denying, and Jongin can barely think right as he feels a cock pressing down on the crevice of his ass, Sehun getting off on the friction alone.

Jongin pushes back against him, and they’re finally gaining speed, movements getting less erotic and more downright pornographic, as if the lack of eye contact makes this more about sex than it was before. 

Still somewhat slowly, as if savouring the moment, Sehun trails his fingers over Jongin’s crack, feeling his natural stickiness and rubbing circles over his asshole. Jongin is jerking himself off at the same time, moaning and shaking, and Sehun knows they won’t manage to wait until Jongin’s prepared enough. Making up his mind, Sehun lines up his cock and presses against Jongin, hoping that sensation won’t pass too fast.

Between their wet bodies and the water still falling over their heads, everything is slippery and delicious. For a while Sehun is just thrusting in Jongin’s crack, and the friction is more than enough, the feeling of the cock against his cheeks better than anything Jongin has ever experienced. 

Sehun needs his right hand to spread Jongin’s ass, but he’s moving his left one over Jongin’s cock, the feeling of the warmth of Sehun’s fist making Jongin shiver in his arms.

Jongin’s hands are trying to grip for something, the shower knobs, the tiles, until finally he gives up and just reaches back for Sehun, fingers digging into his shoulder and hip. Jongin arches his ass up, and that’s an open invitation altogether, the biggest temptation walking the earth right now for Sehun.

Sehun directs the head of his cock with his right hand, trying to get the angle right. His cock is right at Jongin’s entrance now, and Sehun starts pushing in.

It seems impossible at first what with Sehun's considerably impressive size, and Jongin’s muscles clench and unclench around him, probably in a knee-jerk reaction, but it’s still stimulating his leaking cock. Jongin moans again and Sehun can only get closer, trying to will the other man to relax.

“Feels so good,” he whispers against Jongin’s neck, licking and kissing there, slowly moving back and forth, still trying to get the head inside, spreading pre-come all over the inviting hole yielding to him. He gets his right hand under the back of Jongin’s thigh, pulling the leg up to make it easier. “So good, Jongin, open up for me, please…”

Jongin is trembling like crazy, leaking all over Sehun’s hand, one leg bent. Sehun makes a circling movement with his hips, feeling the ring of muscle slowly relaxing, getting lost in Jongin’s taste and feel. Jongin’s head falls over Sehun’s shoulder, his neck is exposed and inviting, his face is pure bliss and lack of control, mouth open and eyes closed. It’s just too easy to speed up the pace of his left hand and make Jongin moan again and again, lost in his own edge.

Sehun rocks in one more time, finally feeling the ring open, Jongin’s body letting him inside. He manages to get the head of his cock in that amazing heat, at last breaching Jongin, and the heat, intensity of being inside is so strong he has to bite on Jongin’s shoulder to prevent himself from screaming. 

It’s a terrible idea, in the end: the pain of the bite combined with the fullness of being penetrated for the first time by Sehun and Sehun’s fast jerking gets Jongin off all at once, making him come hard in Sehun’s hand and over the tiles. 

He curses out loud and tenses all over, his muscles closing around Sehun’s cock head. Its too much for him as well, but he holds it back and just watches Jongin coming apart before he can even bury himself properly. In a second, it’s all over, and they’re both left shaking in each other’s arms.

As soon as the afterglow starts to fade, Jongin feels the burn of shame, ashamed of coming so fast and without a warning whatsoever. He steps back, feeling his face warming up and looking at his own feet. The apology is right at the tip of his tongue.

But, as he opens his mouth, Jongin beats him to it. “That was damn good, baby.” He sounds breathless and still shaking, turning him around slowly and looking straight into his Jongin's brown, surprised eyes. “All of it.”

"But you're still…" He pauses, gesturing at Sehun's still unresolved erection, throbbing and swollen. Sehun's whole body trembles in wanton.

"I want to suck you off, please."

Sehun grabs Jongin's shoulder and shoves him down to his knees against the cold tiles almost too immediately. Jongin doesn't mind, knees hitting the slippery floor, he whimpers with the sight of Sehun's cock under his eyes, ready for his mouth. 

"Do it, baby. It's all yours." Sehun says, lining up the head of his cock against Jongin's awaiting lips. Jongin swirls his tongue around the head slowly, just to get an initiative taste and Sehun tenses up. Then Jongin grabs his small hips, glances up at him, battling his lashes, and swallows him down in one go, struggling with the size for a brief moment, but adjusting to the stretch of his mouth and the flex of his jaw.

At the movement, Sehun’s eyes widen, and he glances down at Jongin, blinking water out of his eyes.

“Jongin--” Sehun starts, but the rest of his sentence trails off in a moan as Jongin licks a long stripe up the side of Sehun’s cock.

“That pretty mouth of yours feels amazing,” Sehun manages to deliver his sentence, eyes still intently studying Jongin where he's knelt between his legs.

He puts his hands over Sehun’s, where they brace Sehun against the shower stall, so he presses down gently for a moment, to get his point across physically as well as verbally. "Do you like it? Am I being good to you?”

At that, Sehun’s cock twitches, and he moans again, his head thudding back against the shower stall. He makes a sound somewhere between laughter and grunt, and seems to need to clear his throat before he is able to reply. “Of course. You're the best, Jongin.”

Jongin grins and bites Sehun’s stomach gently, right next to his belly button, in response. He lets go of Sehun’s hands, so that he can grasp Sehun’s hips, but obediently so.

Sehun’s hands stay flattened against the shower wall at his sides, fingers curling a little, as if reminding himself Jongin's is at his full disposal, to obey and submit as he pleases.

Jongin smirks, so immensely proud of himself for riling Sehun up but not sure if Sehun can tell from the movements of Jongin’s lips against his skin. 

Deciding that it doesn't matter, he keeps holding Sehun’s thighs in a gentle grip, fingers massaging the outsides of Sehun’s butt cheeks, even as he licks, kisses, nips, and sucks his way across Sehun’s belly, making sure to brush the side of his face against Sehun’s cock from time to time, but otherwise ignoring the organ for the time being.

Sehun’s head comes forward again, both so that he can observe what Jongin's doing and to shield himself from the falling water, Jongin assumes, and the water that engulfs down from Sehun’s head and shoulders adds a delicious contrast to the firm muscles of his abdomen.

Sehun’s breathing starts to hitch, and his hands are twitching against the shower wall. Without advance warning, Jongin sucks Sehun’s cock as deeply into his mouth as he can. And Sehun’s reaction is glorious. He gives a full-body shudder and moans the most delicious moan, followed up by, “Yes, fuck, Jongin, just like that …”

Sehun’s cock still heavy on his tongue, Jongin looks up, blinking against the falling water to catch Sehun’s gaze. Sehun groans when their eyes met, and his cock twitches in Jongin’s mouth. Feeling mischievous, Jongin tries to smirk as best he can with his mouth so full and carefully, carefully, run his teeth along the underside of Sehun’s cock.

“Shit, Jongin, fuck!”

Sehun raises his hands from the wall and tentatively rests one on Jongin’s shoulder, while the other one curls in Jongin’s hair, the question behind his movements clear in both Sehun’s face and in the gentleness of his gesture.

Unwilling to let go of Sehun long enough to answer verbally, Jongin blinks up at him and firmly sucks on the other man’s cock, which Sehun takes as the affirmation that it's intended to be. His hand curls more firmly into Jongin’s hair, and the other one becomes a firm pressure on Jongin’s shoulder, as Sehun allows himself to lean some of his weight on it.

Jongin is easily able to bear the fraction of Sehun’s weight, and he loves the feeling of trust behind it, the responsibility it places on him. Sehun is trusting Jongin not to let him fall, and while Jongin knows that to be true, has known it, relied on it in with dear life lately, it makes something hot ignite inside him all the same.

He grasps Sehun’s hips more firmly and starts licking and sucking Sehun’s cock with intent, using both his own head and the hands on Sehun’s hips to make Sehun’s cock push in and out of his mouth, controlling the depth so that he's deep-throating as much of Sehun as he can, just barely on the edge of choking.

From the way Sehun is moaning almost constantly and his hand is curling and uncurling in Jongin’s hair, Sehun's clearly appreciating his efforts.

Jongin releases Sehun’s hips carefully and waits until Sehun finds his balance before removing his hands completely. He lets his now free hands run up and down Sehun’s legs, tracing along the rivulets of water for a moment, before letting Sehun’s cock slip from his mouth and raising one hand to wrap around the base. 

He uses the other one to gently fondle and squeeze Sehun’s balls, and after briefly gazing up at Sehun, eyes blown wide, mouth open, flush high on his cheeks altogether, he finds it such a delicious sight that Jongin feels his own cock twitch in response and his arousal roar through him all over again.

He leans back in, to lave and suck at the tip of Sehun’s cock while gently and carefully nipping at the head.

The taste of pre-come is heady and heavy on his tongue, and from the way Sehun's moaning Jongin’s own name and his hands are tightening in Jongin’s hair and on his shoulder, Jongin knows that Sehun is close.

Jongin gives Sehun’s balls one last, gentle squeeze, before letting go of them so he can reach down to grasp his own cock. His arousal is rising and peaking along with Sehun’s, the taste and smell and feel of Sehun, being able to do this to and for Sehun, so hot and overwhelming that Jongin either needs to apply a very firm grip or to allow the barest of touches, so that he can hold out until Sehun comes.

For a moment, Jongin contemplates keeping himself from orgasming, but his desire is so strong, and Sehun tastes and feels so good and big, the heady combination of both feeling so powerful and so at Sehun’s mercy is such a precious feeling.

So Jongin takes himself in hand gently, strokes up and down to the rhythm of his hand and mouth moving over Sehun, and the dual sensation makes him moan around Sehun’s cock helplessly.

“Fuck, Jongin…” Sehun moans in reply, and the taste of pre-come becomes noticeably stronger, Sehun’s cock firming up that tiny fraction more that signals that he is getting so, so close to coming.

Jongin's always excelled at giving head, but never felt such need to satisfy someone else like he wants with Sehun. He wants to be good for him, make sure he's making him feel good just as much. And by the look on Sehun's eyes and the way his back is arching off the wall, Jongin is doing a marvelous job.

He mentally congratulates himself before grabbing the base of Sehun's cock and licking the side, lapping his tongue under the head crown. In response, Sehun grabs his hair and his jaw and starts giving shallow thrusts into his mouth. Jongin sighs, shutting his eyes closed just waiting for it, but Sehun slides out completely and Jongin whines.

"Your mouth feels good. Too good. I want to try other things with you." Sehun pulls Jongin up to his feet and twirls him around, slamming him against the wall. Sehun cradles his face and kisses him deep as a hand scratches down Jongin's stomach and he moans into his mouth, breathless and hectic.

"Jongin," He breathes in his mouth "You did great. You felt so good. So good for me."

Sehun praises him, gathering Jongin in his embrace. Boneless, Jongin lets himself be lifted up, he mounts him, wrapping his bare thighs around Sehun’s waist, arms around his neck, his mouth open wide to kiss Sehun deeper, moaning like he’s starving when Sehun’s tongue fills his mouth.

“Come on,” Sehun Moves to turn the shower off, the water now getting a little chilly. 

And with a smirk, Sehun slides the door and carries Jongin out, wide eyed and dripping wet, without a word.

“I'm not done,” Sehun grits out, his hands digging harder into Jongin’s ass where he’s holding him up, probably bruising him. He lets go of him, puts him down the sink carefully, hands still caressing his body all over. And Jongin notices Sehun is still hard, cock bumping lightly against his thighs.

Abruptly, he tugs Jongin off the sink and turns him around, a hand pressing against his back to make him bend his body, ass up and arms splayed over the surface. 

"Look at you," Sehun says, lifting Jongin's chin to gaze at the mirror in front of them. "You're beautiful like this."

The image is filthy. Jongin with his ass out, bent over the sink, completely wasted and wet. And Sehun grabbing at his hips from behind him, devouring him with his eyes, hands traveling down his body. It makes Jongin ready for more.

"Tell me, Jongin." Sehun says, as he parts Jongin's thighs with his legs. "How long does your heat last?"

"Uh," Jongin is a little disoriented, but he manages a reply. "Three weeks. About three weeks."

"How about me fucking you every day for the next three weeks? What do you say?"

"You want me that much, don't you?" Jongin teases, rolling his hips towards Sehun, staring at him through the mirror.

"I do," Sehun admits, eyes on the mirror as well. "Now, what do you say?" He gives Jongin's ass a light spank, and the Omega jerks and groans.

"Yes, fuck. Please. I'll be yours."

Sehun lands another sharp slap, to his other cheek. "Only mine."

"What?" 

"That's the condition. You're only mine. I'm the only one allowed to touch you, to have you. No one else."

Jongin trembles, something other than just arousal blooming inside his body, especially in his heart, and normally he would disregard such foolishness, but he finds himself agreeing with Sehun without second guessing himself.

"No one else."

"You can tell me to stop whenever."

"I won't. I want this."

"Good boy," Sehun smiles, leaning over his back to whisper in his ear, his burning hot chest pressed against the cool granite. He’s got his ass out, back arched deep. "Now I'm going to fuck you. So hard."

Jongin shivers with the thought, cheek pressed against the cold surface of the counter. 

"Watch me," Sehun instructs and Jongin glances up to the mirror, eyes watching intently as Sehun presses a hand against Jongin's spine, scratches fingertips down to make him shiver down to his ass.

The shape of it is so sweet, a beautiful, mouth-watering curve of a small ass that Sehun gropes and kneads as if preparing himself.

Jongin's hands are crawling at the hard surface of the sink as he feels Sehun's fingers tracing his ass crack, teasing and pulling his cheeks apart.

"Sehun… please." He mewls out as Sehun's fingers explore his hole, Jongin parting his thighs for better access.

“Wanted this for so long,” Sehun whispers against Jongin’s ear, mouth kissing all up and down his neck as he pushes two fingers into him, fucking into him with the intent of stretching him out even loosen.

"More," Jongin begs, feeling so satisfied with only fingers already. He doesn't know if he can survive when Sehun actually gets inside of him. All of him. Sehun thrusts his fingers back in with not much finesse and fucks them into Jongin forcefully. Jongin is a mess of moans and sobs, begging for more, begging for cock.

“Yes,” Jongin breathes, his voice catching in his throat, hips moving to try and fuck Sehun’s fingers. Jongin gives him another one, stretching him out with no hesitation, prying open his scorching insides.

“You're gonna let me fit every bit of me inside you now?”

“Yes.”

“Can you take it now?" 

“Yes yes yes yes, please. Fuck, please.”

Jongin can’t even catch his breath now, can’t stop his nearly growling, harsh panting. 

An arm is secured around Jongin's collarbones and another one around his waist, pinning him down and then he's gripping hard just behind the head of his cock and slipping it between Jongin’s ass cheeks, nudging at his hole.

Pressing inside, his thickness stretches Jongin out intensely, making him choke, and two fingers are shoved into his mouth to contain his cries.

And it feels overwhelming, knocking the air out of Jongin's lungs and replacing it with Sehun's scent and presence and touch. It's like he's strung out on him, with not a gap between them. 

“Breathe,” he grits out against the back of Jongin’s neck, releasing his mouth once Jongin grows a little less hasty and dragging down to pry his ass apart so he can watch the first time he sinks inside of him, forcing his way in, the aching sobs Jongin is letting out echoing around the room. 

Sehun just keeps pushing, relentless and fighting for every inch, and Jongin is shaking against him, his whole body trembling when Sehun finally gets buried in up to the root, his cock throbbing deep in Jongin’s walls, their bodies straining against one another.

“Feel me deep?” Sehun whispers, tensing his legs and shoving in harder with his hips, grinding Jongin deeper inside just to feel the way he tightens up, his insides quivering so deliciously around Sehun’s dick.

“Fuck, please. Now." Those shaking words are whispered against the sink, and Sehun takes a deep breath, letting their bodies throb together for a few quiet seconds before he’s reaching behind, fingers digging into Sehun's hip bones to signal him he's ready.

Jongin’s asshole is straining around Sehun's cock, who's gripping him like a hot, greedy mouth, Jongin's self lube-slicked insides accepting him hungrily, letting Sehun thrust straight in, letting him own this new space like it’s been his for years. Jongin closes his eyes, forehead pressed to the sink and body bent, mouth open in choked out moans, and he just listens to the wet slap of their bodies, the thumping strain of them fucking against the counter of the sink, the deep-rooted, begging cries that Sehun fucking out of him like he is working something out inside of him, loosening something up and making it feel better.

“Fuck,” Sehun croaks, glancing down to watch his cock slop in and out of that hole, punching out the most gorgeous sounds from deep inside of Jongin while he just sprawls there, his ass up, just taking it, one of his hands between his legs to pump his own cock.

“Watch yourself. Look how fucking sexy you are.”

“Yeah,” Jongin whimpers, his eyes all over their reflection, watching how his body’s curved, arched up, watching the shuddering jiggle of his ass when Sehun pounds against it, watching the way Jongin’s body tenses and tightens, muscles thick now, veins visible all up and down his arms. “Yeah, gonna make me come.”

Sehun rears Jongin back, lifting one of his own legs to brace his knee on the counter so he can get some real leverage, so he can drop his weight down and just pound him, aiming right down into his prostate and just letting him have it.

Jongin arches his back, throws his head back against Sehun's shoulder as he's fucked into oblivion, losing his senses when he finally reaches his peak.

Jongin tightens around him, holding onto nothing so hard and so hungry as Sehun just fucks right through it, gritting his teeth when Jongin starts to come, his ass coming back in search of Sehun, begging for him greedily and he gives it to him as hard as he can, fucking him harder than he ever has anybody in his life, and Jongin’s torn-up, grateful sobs resonating through the bathroom.

Sehun watches Jongin's reflection, obsessed with the tears streaking his flushed cheeks, with the way his mouth is open, face lax in hard-earned bliss. He runs his hands up and down Jongin’s back, reaching around to rub at his nipples, twisting them firmly between his thumbs and forefingers while he kisses at the back of his neck, just letting Jongin writhe on his dick, letting him use it to get the last drops of his orgasm out.

Jongin begs, whining, hands reaching behind to delving up into Sehun’s damp hair. “C’mon, please, please, with me—”

Growling deeply Sehun uses his grip on Jongin’s waist to move the omega’s body with him, into him, against him, and he shivers when Jongin’s responsive cry is full of approval, brimming with pleasure. He transitions from rolling his hips to a quick back-and-forth thrust, speeding up with every motion until his hips are pistoning into Jongin, devolving him into nothing but cut-off screams and drop dead sexy moans.

Jongin’s hands fall from his clutch into the faucet in front of him, clenching hard enough that his knuckles whiten. Sehun’s head jerks up at the snarling sound of metal cracking, and he sees Jongin’s fingernails, or rather, what should be his fingernails but in actuality are his claws, shredding the device in half.

“Don't stop,” Jongin cries, tears beading at the corners of his eyes. Sehun doesn’t pause his hips as he reaches up and smooths his hands down Jongin’s arms, over his elbows and forearms to close his hands around Jongin’s.

“I’m with you,” Sehun whispers, and his own eyes aren’t dry as he bends and kisses Jongin. The omega stiffens and sobs, orgasming so hard that Sehun has to hold him down to keep him still, and Sehun follows right after, shoving himself to the hilt and gasping into Jongin’s neck, grazing not-quite-human teeth over the skin there.

Sehun is still coming when Jongin starts to come back to himself. He’s still buried inside Jongin and throbbing, aching with the effects of his own climax and afflicted by an odd swelling sensation at the base of his cock. He goes to pull out, but stops when Jongin makes a whimpering, needy sound and grinds back onto him. Sehun stills him with his hands and groans, hips canting of their own will as he helplessly pursues the sensation.

“I'm-- can you--” Sehun grits out, gasping, but Jongin clings to him and shakes his head.

“It’s alright. Stay. Knot me.” Jongin murmurs, breathless. 

Knotting between Omegas is a rarity, but it's possible if the two bodies share a bond, if they're mates. And that's exactly what's happening in their connected bodies. It's Jongin's first time receiving such euphoric sensations as Sehun swells up inside him, grunting and chanting Jongin's name.

“Jongin-- feels so good,” Sehun chokes out, and moves when his body tells him to, grinding his cock inside Jongin as his orgasm tapers off slowly. “Fuck, I’m—it’s… fuck.”

Sehun groans, his balls drawing up in a painful lurch, spine tingling as his orgasm rushes toward him, and the sounds leaving Jongin’s mouth are mortifying, are grateful and stunned and way, way, way too loud.

Jongin nods in agreement, and his hips move in tragically effective circles, little dips and wriggles that make Sehun go cross-eyed with pleasure. Before he knows it he’s back to full power, shaking so hard that his teeth chatter. His forehead rests on Jongin’s shoulder, slippery with sweat, and Jongin is still moving, still milking him for everything he’s got.

“Jongin,” Sehun begs, his voice breaking, and the omega is motionless for a single second before he clenches around Sehun and pulls away, stretching himself on Sehun’s knot. The pressure on his dick is surreal, blindingly pleasurable and licking fire down his spine, a spiralling live wire in his body that hits him again and again. He can’t help the hard thrusts that he tortures himself with, that he’s destroying Jongin with, if his noises are anything to go by.

“Oh,” Jongin keens, trembling and pushing his ass towards Sehun, and the pressure recedes to something manageable, something normal.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks sometime later while they’re still stuck together, Sehun glued to his back and Jongin laid out over the sink, head resting over his arms. He can feel the mess between Jongin’s legs, leaking slowly out of him, but until his knot continues and they’re not doing anything about it.

“I'm good. Really good.” Jongin responds dryly, and Sehun flicks his ear before returning to carding his hand serenely through his partner's soft, sweaty hair. “I wasn't expecting to knot you. It’s pretty rare. Kind of need… the right feeling. The right circumstance of moods.”

Jongin just nods, not commenting on what that reasoning has just implied. That's discussion for some other time. 

He lets Sehun tug away, his cock slipping tragically out of that raw, beautiful hole and he hisses weakly. 

Jongin reaches around and cups the back of Sehun’s head, fingers almost gentle as he strokes his hair, and he can only watch open-mouthed and almost reverent while Sehun strangles out a whimper when he’s had enough, when all that sweet, slowing pressure crumbles all his strength. 

Jongin reaches for him with pleasure-dumb, heavy hands, pulling him up and sighing contentedly when their mouths meet again, both seeking and licking and drinking from each other greedily. Jongin helps Sehun up onto the counter so they’re nearly the same height, and he wraps his arms around that chilly body, kissing his beautiful mouth until his lips start to feel numb.

“This was so much better than I expected,” Sehun whispers finally between kisses, his hands sliding up and down Jongin’s upper arms. “I'm so happy, Jongin.”

Jongin's senses gradually start to fade out, and the last thing he remembers before spacing out is Sehun's tight, warm embrace and praises against his ear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next couple of weeks pass with not much left to do since most of the members went camping. So Sehun and Jongin fuck around like mad men. In every corner of the institute. Even in Junmyeon's office. The kitchen, the garden, the pool. Every corner becomes a scenario for their sexual adventures 

It's like they can't get enough of each other.

Not only that, but unexpectedly, Sehun likes cuddling Jongin after every round and put him to sleep in his arms. He praises Jongin quietly in his ear until Jongin is a blushing mess. He holds Jongin's hand while he's fucking into him, and also while he's spooning him. He greets Jongin with a light peck to his lips every morning and surprises Jongin with hugs from behind when Jongin is distracted.

He sees Sehun smiling more often now, and they share little secrets before falling asleep. It all falls into place naturally like puzzle pieces, and it feels like they're exactly where they belong, with each other. 

With Jongin's other partners, It was never like this. It was solely for the sex and their need to release the stress and pain that comes with the heat. No other intimacy shared. Most times, not even words were spoken, one leaving the other's bed as soon as they were finished.

With Sehun it's different. It's perfect. With Sehun there's no room for pain nor stress. Only passion and pleasure. 

One night, after an uncommon day where they couldn't meet in order to finally organize their paperwork on time before their classes return, 

Jongin sneaks into Sehun's room, holding possession of a spare key. 

Bringing a book along with him just to pass the time, he lays on Sehun's bed and wills his heart to believe he doesn't miss Sehun all that much. It's been just a few long hours they've been apart, and he refuses to admit he's that smitten. Even though he's been mulling over that topic they haven't exactly discussed ever since they started messing around.

Are they just heat partners or are they beyond lovers? Deep down, it's a subject Jongin would rather not bring up for now, dreading he would ruin whatever goes on between them. And this, this is easy to admit. Jongin would miss having Sehun by his side so soon. Or ever. 

The book doesn't do much to distract him in the end, words mingling in codes and their meanings going all through his head without interest nonetheless. It's hard to concentrate with Sehun's scent printed all around the room. The sheets, the mattress, everywhere. 

Helplessly, he sniffs all over silky sheets, Sehun's scent leaving him so high and overwhelmed as usual. The scent he's so addicted to and wants impregnated in him at all times. 

The book is left aside then, and Jongin starts mindlessly humping the pillows and snuggling the sheets. Still in heat, his body escalates in arousal rather quickly.

Everywhere, he's slick and sticky in varying ways, sweat soaking into the bedclothes, cock leaking into his boxers, his entrance drooling for what he doesn't know how to ask for. 

"Sehun," is what he longs for, wishing he would just show up at the door to rescue him, take him and make him feel good.

Clutching at the pillows, he moans, moves his legs again and again to feel his own slick, rubbing his dick into the firm bed as he calls quietly for Sehun, deliring in his scent.

Jongin bites into his lip to keep himself quiet, face half smothered in the pillow as he pushes his hand down past the elastic of his boxers to get at his hole. He's even hotter, wetter than before and he can smell himself, sweet, sour and salty. His cock flexes, drips into his knuckles.

He doesn't hear the door cracking, or the sounds of Sehun's feet padding over the floor, approaching cautiously. 

He does feel his scent though, growing even stronger in his nostrils and dragging goosebumps from his skin. Turning his head to the side, he sees Sehun staring down at him with attentive eyes, and this should be embarrassing, but Sehun's gaze just motivates him to keep going, even more frantically than before even.

"Hi," He says, rolling his hips slowly and then biting his lips, showing off. 

Induced, Sehun reaches for a chair and drags it closer, positioning next to the edge of the bed and taking a relaxed seat. "Keep going, I want to watch you." He says, resting back, and Jongin is suddenly hit with a mind blowing want to make a pretentious display of his desires.

He sits up, turning to face Sehun when he backs away further to the center of the large mattress, settling onto his knees on the comforter of Sehun's bed, feeling Sehun's gaze ponderous on him.

Sehun is sitting straight by now, watching with unabashed interest as Jongin stutters a nervous, “Um,” as he hesitates at the hem of his sweats. Sehun sees him close his eyes as he builds up his resolve, then quickly undoes the closure and pushes them down. He kicks the article off, arranging himself on the sheets again as he glances over his shoulder at Sehun. 

Stunned, Sehun observes as Jongin rubs himself through the fabric of his boxer briefs with one hand while the other hand reaches behind a thigh to spread them apart, giving Sehun more view, which Sehun is thoroughly grateful for.

While he adjusts himself to a comfortable position, Jongin gets time to get shy again, realizing what he is doing with his other hand and hesitating. He bulges against the fabric, and Sehun creeps his own hand into his clothes, observing the blush that colors Jongin's face as he builds his movements as well. Then, Jongin slips his fingers under the elastic waistband too, the fabric stretching to accommodate his hand as it rubs over his length once before he finally lowers the article to free himself.

He gasps and heaves his chest as a response although he feels a tad bit too timid under Sehun's gaze. 

Either way, Sehun's appreciative of it, rubbing himself with a matching rhythm.

Jongin's eyelashes flutter closed then, getting airy as he jerks off. The silence of the room picks up the shuffling sound of skin sliding over skin. Sehun slows his own rhythm, as excited as he is to take in all of this, he stands and impatiently crawls on the bed, a knee dropping to the mattress next Jongin's body. 

Even the knowledge Jongin is putting on a show for him doesn't prepare Sehun for the surprise of Jongin turning around, so that his back faces him. As he arranges his legs, he takes the opportunity to slide off his underwear, kicking it away off the bed. 

Sehun's eyes follow the curve of his back, and the cute shape of his butt, tanned in color just like the rest of Jongin's skin, while Jongin's hands fiddle with something in front of him. 

When Jongin's fingers are visible again, Sehun sees them wetly coated with pre come, stroking his length, and he can easily surmise what's coming next.

It does not diminish his surprise and pleasure as he watches Jongin's fingers slip into the crevice of his buttocks, rubbing a little circle around the hole that Sehun can so closely see fluttering in anticipation.

Sehun wishes that he can see Jongin's expression as the tips of two fingers disappears inside. But doesn't dare touching him just yet. He just kneels there, behind him, watching him. Seeing just how far Jongin will go to pleasure him.

Meanwhile, he curls a hand back around his own shaft and strokes in the same rhythm Jongin is fucking himself on his fingers. 

Jongin makes himself more comfortable, leaning his body forward to rest one forearm against the bed, which raises his ass in the air in full view. Sehun can only see a little of his face, but sees his mouth open as he heavily breathes, while his fingers disappear further inside of him and pull out again, their slick wetness catching the light. 

He appreciates how the rest of Jongin's fingers are splayed, with his thumb and pinkie pressed into the padding of his buttocks. His flushed and full cock hanging below him, pointed toward his stomach and bobbing as he moves.

He pumps himself like that for a minute, until he retracts his fingers further and pushes a third finger inward to join them. As Sehun watches three fingers stretch Jongin's hole and press inside, he breaks the rhythm of his own pumping and just holds his cock still for a moment, fearing that he would orgasm before this is finished. 

His ears catch Jongin's whiny groan as he picks up a quick pumping pace, and Sehun devours the sight of his partner's ass taking the width of three fingers at that speed. Jongin feels dizzy as he considers the reality of doing this to himself on Sehun's bed, with the other right there getting off on just watching him. He wonders how long Sehun can hold himself back.

An amazed word breathes from Sehun's 

lips, but he isn't even cognizant of whether it is “fuck” or “wow.” He just knows he loves it, receiving that encouragement to keep going.

Four fingers into the wet slop of his hole, and it's not enough. Jongin pushes them deep, tries to reach his prostate, but at this angle just can't, and he sobs for it. Can't reach, not enough, still feeling fucking empty with his fist almost sink into his ass. So, so god damn empty, like his guts are that gaping void from his dreams, like he’ll die if he doesn't get fucked soon.

Jongin's pace slows again, and Sehun is immediately worried that he missed the point of orgasm. He searches for signs of it as Jongin moves, surmising that he hasn't missed it at all and that Jongin is only repositioning himself. He faces forward again, fingers still plugged in, so he can't sit down directly, instead settling his weight to one side while he holds his legs splayed so that his stretched hole is still directed towards Sehun. 

"Fuck, Jongin. You're unbelievable." Sehun gasps, eyes wide.

Jongin's chest, neck, and face are flushed red, his bangs hanging slightly mussed around his tired-looking face.

With his left hand he pumps his hole, so his right hand is free to go between his legs again and rub over his straining erection. He practices a few experimental jerks, while his expressions cycles from gritted teeth to open gasps, but soon he gets his timing down and pumps into his ass with his fingers while jerking himself off at the same time. His raised leg – the one that is not folded below him – trembles, his toes digging into the blanket, gripping its folds.

While Jongin works like this, Sehun speeds up his own ministrations, losing his mind with the sight of Jongin fucking himself so explicitly like that for him, so he loses his temper altogether and grips Jongin's thighs, twriling him around on his belly.

Small grunting sounds fly from Jongin's throat, and Sehun sees his body tightening. His face angled upward.

"What do we have here?" Sehun smirks, hands running up and down Jongin's long legs.

"I was missing you," Jongin says, body trembling. "Couldn't see you all day."

"Want me now?"

"Yes, please," Jongin keens, reaching behind and pulling his cheeks apart, exposing his fluttering hole.

"How about my tongue first?"

Sehun kisses down his back then, covering every inch with slow, tender kisses until Jongin is whining, keyed up by anticipation and Sehun’s hands and lips on his skin. 

Sehun bites at the base of his spine and Jongin is panting, so hard already, so turned on, hard-on pressing against the pillow propping his hips up. Jongin is so noisy whenever Sehun fingers or fucks him, and this time isn't different.l

Jongin whimpers and Sehun knows he’s trying to be still, to be good for Sehun, but still wants to grind his hips into the mattress so bad, wants Sehun to hurry up and get on with it, because he’s been kissing him so slowly, for so long, getting Jongin so worked up but not giving him anything real.

Sehun nips lightly at his butt, making Jongin squeak and then huff out a small laugh. Sehun smiles and spreads him apart with gentle, warm hands and when he leans in Jongin can feel his hot breath washing over his skin. It gives him goosebumps.

Jongin's hips start shifting against the pillow before Sehun even gets to his ass. Sehun had seen how hard he was before while he showed off to Sehun.

Now he's pleased to see Jongin's eager, barely restrained little thrusts, impatient and knowing what Sehun will do with him. Sehun lies flat on the bed, pushing Jongin's thighs wide apart, licking his lips, and just looks at him, for a long time, ghosting his lips over each tanned cheek and keeping him exposed, breathing hot over him and teasing. 

Jongin is just about to lift his head to turn and look, wondering what Sehun is doing when Sehun leans in and laps a thick stripe over his hole, nuzzling into him and tracing the rim with his tongue.

Jongin tenses and lets out a quiet, “Oh,” before relaxing into the mattress.

Jongin starts moaning happily right away and Sehun smiles against his hole, because Sehun knows just how much Jongin enjoys this. Sehun kisses him delicately and then licks over him again, swirling his tongue in circles around his hole. He spreads him wider, burrowing his face in deeper between Jongin' ass cheeks, lapping at his entrance with a sure tongue. Jongin moans louder, unable to help himself.

He points his tongue and dips it inside. Jongin splutters and gasps, pushing back against his face.

“Yeah, that, do that again,” he pleads, mouthing at the pillow underneath him. Sehun does, cupping his hands around Jongin’s thighs and stroking over them. “Yes, like that.” Jongin moans, arching his back.

Sehun moves as if he's already in love with the taste of pure Jongin on his tongue, so incredibly turned on from getting to do this to him. Getting to put his tongue on Jongin’s very most private place. 

He can’t get enough of the way Jongin writhes and whimpers beneath him. 

Jongin reaches behind him and Sehun instantly grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. Jongin rocks his hips back into Sehun’s face like he’s trying to fuck himself on his tongue. Smugly, Sehun lets him take what he needs, flicking his tongue, darting inside and sucking messily in turns until nearly all of Jongin’s ass is covered in shiny spit and his own lubrication and it’s dripping down his thighs. Sehun’s chin is dripping with it too and it shouldn’t be this hot but it is, taking Jongin apart on his tongue like this.

“Oh, oh, fuck, fuck,” Jongin moans, when Sehun fits his mouth over his hole and sucks hard, dropping his head. His mouth falls open and he licks his lips, wetting them with spit.

Sehun skims his lips over Jongin’s rim, using his teeth to nip at it gently. “It’s good, huh? Feels good?”

Jongin nods, gasping. “Yeah, yeah, so good, you’re so good at this, please.”

Sehun kisses his pretty hole again, licking around his entrance. “Good, yeah, love making you feel good, so much.”

Sehun hums against Jongin’s hole, pulling his hips back and cupping his balls with one hand. Jongin whines and pushes back against him, the wet slide of Sehun’s tongue on his most responsive place pulling the sounds out of him. He bunches a pillow under his arms and buries his face in it, muffling his moans.

Sehun pulls away and kisses the cleft of his ass, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Jongin’s hole. “Let me hear you,” he chides.

Jongin whimpers and pulls away from the pillow. “Yeah,” he breathes, and his voice is raspy and hoarse. “Okay, yeah.”

Sehun ducks in again, gently scraping his teeth over Jongin’s entrance, soothing it with his tongue. He palms Jongin’s ass with one hand, dragging his fingernails down. Jongin’s breath catches and he grinds back, clutching onto the sheets. Sehun smiles and narrows his tongue, circling Jongin’s rim and flicking across it.

Jongin whines, hair falling into his eyes. He chews on his bottom lip, grinding into the pillow underneath his hips. “Please, more, more, please–”

He redoubles his efforts then, tongue moving in and out, faster and faster, then sucking gently, then in and out again. It's hard to keep going with Jongin rocking forward and back against his mouth, and he uses both hands to still Jongin's hips and keep him in place. 

Sehun keeps flicking his tongue over him, again and again, pointing it or flattening it to heighten the sensation. He rubs at Jongin’s perineum and sweeps his hands over his ass and down the backs of his thighs, spreading him out and feeling, touching, tasting.

Jongin’s been moaning and mewling and gasping since Sehun first put his tongue on his hole, the sounds spilling from him in irregular bursts. Sehun knows he doesn't want to make noise but he has to, and he struggles through it, quivering under Sehun's tongue until he finally gives in completely. Then Sehun hears what he's waiting for – the high, choked sound and the trembling sigh of Jongin's breath that means he's starting to cry.

Jongin buries his face into the pillows, kneading the sheets hard like he wants to rip them and Sehun watches the muscles working in his back, in his ass, in his thighs. 

It feels like Sehun wants to make him really lose it if he can, so he pauses for a moment and spreads Jongin's legs a little farther, thumbs digging into the softness of his inner thighs, and laps at his balls. The angle is difficult but he twists to get one in his mouth and then the other, and Jongin is beyond just crying now and is starting to pant out deep sobs. His thighs are shaking.

Jongin takes a gulping breath and breathes heavily through his nose, trying to keep it together, but Sehun is so good at this and Jongin is sensitive, even more impatient.

Sehun adores seeing Jongin like this, undone. It's not something Jongin would ever be comfortable with under other circumstances, but he's too far gone to care about his vulnerability right now. Or maybe in this state he likes it. 

“You taste good,” he mumbles and Jongin loses it even more, wiggling his hips and crying out.

“You can’t– you can’t say stuff like that,” he chokes out, trembling, voice muffled against the pillow.

“I can’t?” Sehun says and he knows Jongin can feel the vibrations of it against his entrance, making him crazy. “Can’t say that I love the way you taste down here?”

Jongin shakes his head, trying to steady his breathing. “Please. Shut up."

Sehun chuckles and flicks his tongue inside, while massaging Jongin’s balls. He flicks his tongue against his rim and sucks against his skin, obscene sound effects of what they’re doing bouncing across the walls.

Sehun laps at him, kissing around his hole and swirling his tongue over it, nuzzling into the fluttering muscles and squeezing Jongin’s ass with both hands. He taps a pattern out on the base of his spine.

He pulls Jongin's cheeks apart, diving in and feeling his own spit running down his chin and neck. He drags his tongue around in tight circles around his rim, pressing it inside as deep as he can get. Jongin is moaning and crying so loudly now, Sehun is very glad they have the whole Institute basically to themselves.

He pulls back a little, wanting to give Jongin a second to catch his breath. “Talk to me, tell me what you want,” He tells Jongin whose hips are twitching frantically. Jongin rises on his knees a little bit and Sehun can see how hard he is between his spread thighs, leaking at the tip. “Tell me how you feel.”

He pushes back in then, pointing his tongue and fucking it into the shaking man’s hole.

"Feels– feels so good,– fuck," Jongin’s voice is low and shaky, his entire body wracking in pleasure.

Sehun eats him out feverishly, not even caring for finesse anymore as he takes the Omega apart, piece by piece. All he can think about is how much he wants to make him lose himself. He begins to push one finger into Jongin’s hole, aided by the slide of his spit and his slickness. Jongin pushes against his finger and twists the sheets in his fists.

"God, Sehunnie," Jongin moans, face squashed into the pillow again, ass still high in the air. "C'mon, do it. Get me– get me ready."

Sehun licks all around his finger, staring in awe at the way the tiny pink rim looks, always so tight and pretty. Sehun pulls his mouth away and rubs his thumb over Jongin’s rim, where his pointer finger is disappearing into him, kissing the skin of his ass and sucking a gentle bruise there. Jongin pants and moans Sehun’s name, biting at the pillow under his arms.

Sehun pulls his finger out and brings his tongue back, stretching Jongin out with his thumbs, licking inside, unrelenting Sehun when Jongin starts shaking and letting these little noises out that he can’t control.

He scrabbles at the sheets, digging his fingers in, moaning brokenly. “Oh, oh, oh, there there there, please, oh god.”

Sehun goes faster, closing his eyes, completely content and relaxed. He could listen to Jongin babble like this forever. Maybe not forever, actually, because he’s been achingly hard for ages now and, yeah. Maybe a little shorter than forever.

Apparently Jongin’s on the same page, for he grinds back into Sehun and and whines, “Inside, fuck me, please, need you,” all sense of coherency long ago abandoned. 

He’s so turned on and worked up that whatever crosses his mind just tumbles out of his mouth, uncensored and sometimes it doesn’t even make sense, but it’s that, the fact that Jongin can lose himself to the pleasure, that turns him on even more. Eating Jongin out is definitely his new favorite thing.

Sehun just hums into him, ignoring his blabbering and flattening his tongue. Jongin whines again, impatient and needy.

“Now, please, fuck me,” Jongin begs, rearing back, trembling almost violently. He keens, because suddenly he’s so worked up and he doesn’t know exactly why. “Please. Sehun, get in me, please.”

Instead of complying, Sehun licks over him again, pulling away to shush him quietly, smooth his hands down the backs of Jongin’s thighs.

“Want you so bad, please, please, c’mon, fuck me,” Jongin pleads again, not having any of it. “Need it, please, come on.”

Sehun presses a kiss on his back. “Just let me take care of you.” Jongin’s breathing is getting aborted and he’s shaking all over. “Take a deep breath.”

Jongin tries but it catches and he moans, clawing at the sheets desperately. “Need it, Sehun, fuck me, c’mon, please.”

Sehun pulls back and pulls his head to kiss him, and Jongin sucks his tongue feeling the taste of himself on him. The angle is not comfortable for his neck, but he doesn't care. Keeps kissing and appreciating the salty taste coating his tongue.

"That's how good you taste, Jongin." He speaks into his mouth. "Mine."

Once again, Sehun manhandles him around, hovering over him and pushing his legs up to rub his clothed hard on against Jongin's hole and cock.

"Please," Jongin begs, thrashing against the bed. "I'm ready. Make me come. Make me feel good. Please."

Finally, Sehun pulls his cock out of his sweats, presses the head against Jongin's entrance, but pulls out before Jongin can even feel it.

He shoves in he head and shoves it out again. "I love teasing you" He says, fingers ghosting over the length of Jongin's cock. 

Then he leans over Jongin's bent body, sniffing down his neck as he keeps rubbing against him.

"Go hard, please. As hard as you can." Jongin asks, legs closing around Sehun's middle.

"As you wish, baby." 

Jongin reaches out, fists his hands in Sehun’s sleep shirt, all warm with his delicious body heat. He smells like Sehun, something Jongin can never put words to, but for now it just smells like sex.

Sehun whispers “Jongin,” and Jongin can taste it in the sliver of space between their mouths, so he leans in to kiss Sehun artlessly. 

It’s pushy, squashes their face together and their lips don’t match up, but that’s the nice thing about kissing. However, Jongin sucks desperately on Sehun’s tongue, just wants him inside any way he can get him.

Pulling back, Jongin rests his head back on the pillow, hair undoubtedly wild and wet with sweat, then settles his hands on Sehun’s hips. He toys with Sehun's shirt, pushes his fingers just under the hem to feel skin, make Sehun feel him in return.

“Stretch me out,” he murmurs, chewing into the meat of his bottom lip and rucking Sehun’s shirt up gradually, batting his wet eyelashes up at Sehun.

“Fuck, Jongin,” Sehun sighs like Jongin just slit his belly open, then hangs his head so his hair brushes collar bone. Sehun that makes him shiver, undulating, his skin hot and over-sensitive.

“Please, Sehun, god, please, please, just do it, fuck me please.” He’s whining now, tosses his head on the pillow like he’s throwing a tantrum, and supposes he sort of is. Fussy for cock.

With hot tears in his eyes starting to stream down his temples as he sobs, he just hopes they motivate Sehun.

Again Sehun’s mouth is on his skin, licking softly at his mouth and kissing at his jaw, his tear-ruddy cheeks while his hands stroke down over Jongin’s naked chest with a gentleness usually used during sex but one that always surprises Jongin.

Jongin’s wide splay of legs gives Sehun a view of him that steals a grunt from his throat; his balls are hugged up tight to the almost painful looking cock, shiny purple at the tip where he’s undoubtedly been leaking for too long, and just under Jongin’s beautiful, plump little taint, his hole winks under Sehun’s scrutiny, flexing convulsively. Slick is smeared all over the insides of his thighs, flaking dry on the edges and light catching where he’s still wet.

Sehun props himself up on one hand over Jongin, lets his weight rest through his hips which slots his cock up against Jongin’s.

With his free hand he takes himself in hand, arches his back so he can reach the crack of Jongin’s ass, and rubs the head of his cock through all that sticky sweetness; already Sehun has it all over his knuckles just from smearing his cock down Jongin’s crease in the worst kind of tease, but he can’t really help it. Can’t help but slap his dick wetly against it, and Jongin whines.

“‘M gonna kill you,” he whimpers, lips trembling again, and Sehun bites back a smile.

He starts to push in, thumb on his cock head, and it's way too slick and smooth. “Easy baby,” murmurs Sehun, moving his hand to the pillow Jongin’s head lays on.

The head of his cock pops inside, sound obscene, filthy in the best way possible, and already Sehun can feel those muscles start to work around him like they’re trying to suck him deeper into his guts.

When Jongin's thighs fit up against Sehun’s flanks, knees pressing into ribs, ankles crossed and pushing insistently, it feels like Jongin’s trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Or maybe that’s just how Sehun feels, sliding deeper into the searing clutch of his body.

Jongin isn’t shaking anymore, he’s gone relatively lax save for his legs wrapped around Sehun; his mouth has fallen open, eyes shut and brows furrowed while his spindly hands press light against Sehun’s neck.

“Fucking beautiful,” is punched out of Sehun, like he’s in awe of the observation.

Slow, like he needs to be, he sinks further inside, pushing in, Jongin’s body welcoming him like his dick was meant to be there, it’s still tight around him. 

Beneath him Jongin sighs delicately, sweetly, sounding a few years younger while he flexes his hips to rock himself on Sehun’s dick. It's beautiful to watch, and so he lets Jongin do it a few more times as he brushes the sweat-soaked hair from his forehead. 

Sehun can’t help but lean down to lick inside Jongin’s mouth. His fingers are in Sehun’s hair then, cradling his skull and pulling him closer like there’s any space in between them anyway as Sehun slides his hips back, then feeds Jongin his dick again. Jongin purrs for him. 

Sehun fucks him through it, jarring Jongin’s ever sound with his rocking hips, and smiles all teeth against his mouth. Bites at it, nibbles his lips.

He sighs, pushes in with a bit more force and watches Jongin’s face screw up almost like it hurts.

Jongin’s hands flutter at thick shoulders like he doesn’t know what to do with himself and croaks "Harder, please."

Sehun does as he’s told, goes faster so his balls slap against the dripping wet that Jongin’s been leaking all night. It’s obscene and filthy and Jongin’s Favorite New Thing. 

The new rhythm makes Jongin’s dripping cock skip-slide and bob over his belly. "I'm close, gonna-" 

Sehun makes some sort of embarrassing noise, a groan or a squawk. Jongin just smiles, pets him, drags him down into a kiss.

He’s panting Jongin’s name, and when it hits him, Sehun buries his cock as deep as he can go, rocking in, as if he isn’t already snugged up deeply into Jongin’s body. And Jongin gasps, eyes a little wide and fingers digging into Sehun’s biceps for dear life.

“Jesus, Sehun,” he sighs as his eyes roll back just a little at the swell of Sehun.

Sehun can’t say anything, his vision sort of glazes over, and he bears grit teeth as he tries again to push further, because it feels wonderful as he’s coming.

He washes Jongin’s insides with it, unloads into him with long pulses that almost hurt for how good it feels, and it just keeps going.

He only vaguely notices Jongin casing his cock furiously under him, hips rocking again before he finally wrings an orgasm out of his bloody-purple cock, releasing a fluttering moan as the tip of his cock showhite fluid in several broken streams.

Sehun keeps coming for longer than he can fathom, and when he sort of comes to, he’s shaking, and his cock is still pumping lazily into Jongin, whose hands are cradling his face. Forehead to forehead.

He’s still not thinking straight when he reaches down to pull out of Jongin.

They share a wince. I’s tight, impossibly so, and Sehun can feel the huge swell of his knot through the skin around Jongin’s used hole.

“Christ,” he sighs, slumps defeated down onto Jongin’s chest, though carefully.

Jongin chuckles softly and gets fingers into Sehun's hair again. “Yeah.”

Silence settles, save for the noise of the nearby highway floating in the breeze, and they catch their breath and come back down to the real world where Jongin wonders if Sehun feels the same way about all of this.

If he feels like they're… everything and anything.

Sehun lifts his head with a quiet sigh so he can look at Jongin, who is staring intently back. In fact his expression is placid, utterly content, which is lovely. So he smiles and stretches up to kiss his mouth.

“So,” he says, thumbing over the shells of Sehun’s ears 

Even when they laugh together, he can feel it around his cock somehow, the tiny shifting of Jongin’s body now magnified with how they’re tied together. Jongin seems to notice too, and brings a foot up from where it’s been planted on the bed to rub along Sehun’s calf, like a lover.

“I like it like this,” Jongin murmurs, his eyes moving aimlessly over Sehun’s face and touching him just the same, “like how deep you are.” 

He no longer feels like he’s filled to bursting, which must mean that some of Sehun’s come had seeped out around the thick knot of his cock however impossible that seemed, but he sort of liked that too, the full feeling. It still stays because Sehun is still in him. Will be for the foreseeable future.

“Yeah,” Sehun says so softly it’s barely there, glancing down to where Jongin’s is connected to him.

There’s a lot they both feel but aren’t going to say, and Jongin wonders later if maybe he should have, if it would have made a difference for Sehun.

Then Jongin traces the scar over Sehun's cheek gently, feeling the raised skin printed on his skin, and Sehun sighs. Jongin's always wondered about the story behind that scar that he loves so much.

"How did you get this scar?"

Sehun scowls a little, takes Jongin's hand in his own and intertwines their fingers, and for a moment Jongin regrets asking, until Sehun mutters. "I was trying to protect someone."

Hit with a little, sudden jealousy, he remembers that scar being the first thing he noticed on Sehun when he first arrived at the institute. 

"Did you save them? Was it worth it?"

"Yeah. I would do it all over again." Sehun says quietly, and Jongin's heart clenches. He's curious, but at the same time he knows he is in no position to know, reminded that they're nothing more than heat partners, and that soon this will be over. As much as it breaks Jongin's heart.

"You know, you can talk to me about anything. If you want. I'm not forcing you. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." He says either way, wanting to be there for Sehun even if they're not what he thought they could be.

"I know. And I trust you. I'll tell you everything. I just… don't want to talk about it right now." Sehun lowers his gaze to their laced fingers, and there's vulnerability to his voice, that makes Jongin just as saddened.

"Okay,"

When the swollen bulge of Sehun’s knot starts to deflate, they pull away from one another with half-smiling grimaces and licked lips, and soon the mood shifts back to passionate and comfortable.

Jongin feels the warmth of come try and trickle out of him, so he clenches up just as tight as he can to keep it inside, not even on breeding instinct, but because it’s dirty and he wants Sehun inside him for as long as he can keep him.

Even still, they’re both an utter mess along with the bed, but they remain there, into each other's arms, basking in each other's presence. 

"Be my boyfriend," Sehun blurts out, head resting against Jongin's shoulder. Speechless, Jongin searches for his face, and finds Sehun holding his eyes shut, as if he's afraid.

"Are you sure? My cycle is about to end and--"

"I mean it. I don't want this to end. I want to be with you. For as long as we can." Sehun looks deeply into his eyes then, and Jongin's spirit is lifted with a new surge of hope and happiness. So much happiness he can't contain his smile.

"Yeah. I'm yours. Have been for a while."

"Mine," Sehun giggles, nuzzling into Jongin's hair. "Mine only."

They share more light, innocent kisses, giggling to each other, gazing into each other's eyes as their hands gently explore more and more, as if marking each other as  _ real  _ partners this time. With endless time ahead of them.

"Do you want to go run in the woods with me? Just the two of us?" Sehun suggests, stroking fondly through Jongin's scalp.

Jongin hums, kissing Sehun's knuckles on his unoccupied hand.

"Yeah, but not now. You just fucked the hell out of me. I can't move."

Sehun giggles, tugs him closer against him. "Okay. Later then. Just me and you."

"Me and you." Tiredness swallows him whole. His ebony lashes flutter and oblivion engulfs him. Sleep comes over him like cruel shattering waves, more vivid than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	5. Chapter 5

As evening falls, he becomes the flora of nature, alive and unseeing, existing only as his wolf. With eyes closed, and Sehun by his side, he speeds ahead as he's at home and the towering trees stretched around are his cloak, a place in which his dreams and splendid reality flow freely. So, as the moon and stars shine above the passing clouds of ink, as the air releases the heat of the day, his brain conjures a new release of energy for his inner wolf whenever Sehun grabs his hand and leads him to step foot into the green of nature, as if nature craved his presence as much as he loved the sun-rays.

Its softness calls body and brain to rest and let the heart go to its steady rhythm along the breeze. As night approaches as a reward of sorts, a restfulness above calms his soul.

It became one of their daily activities. Sneaking out together, with strings of giggles and passionate kisses being traded during their trek, against trees and rocks, lying over dried, fallen leaves, deep emerged in the warm water of the lagoon, with the moonlights bathing them as they make out and mumble out their love confessions with only the stars to witness. 

Two months fly by almost unnoticed, with each day their love growing thicker, their bond unbreakable. All being too fitting and unquestionable. The woods being a scenario for their sexual adventures and loving promises. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sehun mutters close to Jongin's ears as they stare down the hill, nature spread right upon their feet. Jongin sends him a smile, but not agreeing about the landscape solely. Sehun's equally as beautiful.

In that particular day, the woodland seems ominously quiet. They pause, now that even the sound of their own footfalls is silent, all that can be heard is the susurration of the leaves in the gusty wind.

The forest was never a fright to them. The more they wander through the better, so neither looked back and suggested returning, instead trekking forward and up the mountain to quest new corners while their hands were held together.

They come to the top of a slope, where the wood thins. There's a deep little dell, sharp sloping like a cup, and a white sprinkling of flowers all the way down, with white flowers showing pale among the first inpouring of shadow at the bottom.

"Come and find me, Sehun." Jongin giggles and releases Sehun's hand to dash away in innocent leaps.

As the woods accelerate the twilight, he enters on a rutted path, carefully avoiding leaving footprints on the muddy ground while Sehun's own giggles linger not far behind him.

Generally, Sehun is quite the skillful hunter, just as much as Jongin is a challenger, and just to make it all the more fun, Jongin climbs higher through the slippery slopes of the mountain, knowing well Sehun is chasing him closely, and he slips into the darkness, disguising himself and his scent with the trees.

the light fades slightly and he doesn't even notice the difference. Tonight, their destination reached a little further than intended, just to explore a little more and find more secret spots they could escape to.

His eyes adjust slowly to the encroaching gloom and suddenly he realizes the sun isn't penetrating the leaves like it usually does and everything is a hue darker than it should be. 

The trees become silhouettes, the air colder and the gaiety of the woodland replaced with a sense of isolation. 

He hears the sound of crunching twigs first, a rookie mistake Sehun would never dare to execute, and then an unfamiliar acid scent hits his nostrils. 

He smells rage, wariness and hunger. His heart pounds in a way that has nothing to do with the exertion of walking. Soon the path and his own feet melt into blackness.

He's got company. And not a welcomed one. 

He takes a breath, preparing his feral instincts to detect the intruder. The sounds of footsteps draw nearer, and in defense, Jongin's claws untwine.

He hopes whenever Sehun is, that he's noticed their soon to be opponent already, and most importantly, that he's safe.

Through the darkness come the glow of two blue eyes, like sallow lamplights two feet off the ground. 

A Beta. 

The eyes move with a slight sway, as if the unseen body prowl like a big cat. Jongin stills. The eyes does not, with rapid acceleration and a more bounding motion, the invisible monster saunter right up him.

Before he can even react, a sudden gush of pain jolts throughout Jongin’s body as something heavy and solid collides against his chest.

Instead of looking who pushed him, Jongin tries to save himself from falling, stumbling against a tree, scratching the palm of his hand as he supports his body on it. Out of sight, the beast pushes him again. From behind this time, its weight knocking the air out of his lungs. 

He falls to the right, and a paw comes up from the mood and kicks him in the face. His stomach aches, his arms losing tension and his legs begin to weaken. 

His tongue soaks in the taste of blood. Bruised and winded, with a leg in agony, he grabs the foot of the wolf and pulls him to the ground. The Beta, in full wolf form, roars sharply as it claws viciously against Jongin's face. With his head pounding, Jongin brings a fist to the wolf’s snout, snapping his nose into a grotesquerie and rippling a painful wail from it.

Yet, it doesn't surrender. The wolf keeps his assault, growling and stabbing, as Jongin tries dodging and blocking, all attempts to no avail.

Even if the next breath will be his last until a claw slashes through a vein, Jongin thinks of Sehun. Wonderimg if he's alive, safe, imagining him founding his lifeless body later. Those thoughts stimulate him to keep fighting, for Sehun. For the Institute. So he struggles against the weight of the animal on top of him, pinning him to the ground, and he wills his brain to push air back to his lungs. 

Then it's all gone. As though a cruel forceful blow lifted off the load of fur pressuring his body, Jongin gasps as a rush of air is heaved back into his lungs. 

The violent sound of crushing bones rents the air with a shower of sparks as the bigger, stronger white wolf battles against the Beta. 

The newcome wolf is so efficient that there isn't even a growl from it as it shoves its opponent off ruthlessly, leaving just the running of blood and a slumped form on the ground.

There is stillness on both sides. If hatred could be visible the air would have been scarlet.

Jongin just watches in a stupor, mind completely forgotten of all the wounds now wreaked to his body, even though they burn and bleed.

Slowly, the Beta stands to his fours, its eyes now compliant. Should it need to run it would just lower its forepaws to the dirt and spring away as fast as any wolf in the darkness.

And that's exactly what the Beta does, once the white Alpha roars loudly from deep in its chest up the full moon. The Beta wiggles its tail, not in excitement but in utter fear, and obediently, it turns and retreats, weeping, disappearing into the woods.

Then it's only Jongin and the Alpha. The wolf turns towards Jongin, red eyes boring into him, glistening under the moon, reflecting his fear, piercing his last defense.

The last time Jongin was faced with such profound redness, he was being tortured on a daily basis, then he was given a promise that couldn't be kept but have been kept inside his memory and heart nonetheless.

Jongin remains still, just staring, for if he moves, he will take flight into the trees. He breathes slow and lets time slow down.

His paws kiss the earth with a lightness and there is a serenity in his gaze. The wolf stance is confident and body muscular, and Instead of being aggressive it is as docile and intense all at once.

Moving into the moonlight, the wolf with white-silver, glossy and thick fur, carries an uncanny resemblance to the one he's grown to love.

It doesn't take too long to recognize him. There's an intelligence in his eyes, a shyness, and even the underlying want to approach, though it seems to hesitate.

"Sehun… you're… you're an Alpha?" He mumbles, voice barely a whisper.

The wolf raises a paw, trying ever so carefully to approach, but Jongin recoils, scooting away against the dirty ground.

Reality taps its way into his marching brain's rhythm, working with all kinds of thoughts and fears, hammering inside his head.

Black mist swirls at the edges of his mind, drawing him into its open arms and whispering the tragic truth that stands just before his eyes.

Jongin's mind starts to fail, like an engine that turns over and over, never kicking into action. He couldn't formulate a thought besides the one that yelled repeatedly that Sehun, his Sehun, the one he's been in love with, is an Alpha. 

Sehun's everything he's ever so strongly despised. Loathed. Hated with all his strength.

An Alpha.

"Jongin," Sehun's voice surfaces in the depths of his mind, startling him. "I can explain--"

"You lied." He snaps, tears already breaking out. "All this time, you've been lying to me."

The Alpha, Sehun, once again inches closer, a paw reaching out, but Jongin promptly bats it away. "Don't touch me. Stay away!"

"Jongin, please. Don't leave me." The voice, Sehun's voice, pleads brokenly in his mind, followed by a whimper, and Jongin presses both hands against his ears, as if silencing the voice.

"Stop!" Jongin is crying, foolishly hitting the sides of his head, trying to get rid of not only from the voice, but the memories. 

Both the memories he's made with Sehun in the span of a couple of months, and the old traumatizing memories that had been long forgotten but are now just resurfacing back with full force. 

Pain. Panic. Alphas.

Sobbing, Jongin manages to bring himself to his feet, legs barely working, head clouded in dizziness.

"Don't go." Sehun cries, his tail and ears turned downwards. "Don't leave me." He weeps, weakly.

"Leave me alone." Jongin groans, limping away from the Alpha, not daring to chance a glance at the hopeless pup hiding down his nose behind his paws, as though he's crying.

Jongin runs, stumbling blindly through the trees, choking on his own tears, shaking off the voice that won't stop ringing in his mind.

It repeats over and over a wail:

_ Don't go, my love. _

_ Don't go, my love. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon's place is the first destination Jongin can think of. Installed far back into the Institute's yard, in a short time, Jongin is banging against the door rather impatiently, ignoring the sharp pang of pain shooting down his injured arm.

The door swings open soon after, and Jongin meets Yixing's sleepy eyes and ruffled hair behind the frame, a look of sheer confusion clouding his eyes. Admittedly, Jongin is sort of confused as well.

"Oh, hey. Hi. I'm here for Junmyeon hyung?" He squints, then widens his eyes when Yixing steps from behind the door, revealing a naked torso and nothing but loose trackies cladding his lower body.

"Yeah? Is everything alright? You look… weird." Yixing squints back at him, scratching lazily down his tummy.

Jongin swallows, looks from one side to the other, and with a bouncy leg, he says: "I'm… I need to talk to Junmyeon. It's urgent."

"Wait, are you hurt?" Yixing gapes, finally taking a proper look at Jongin, but before Jongin can come up with a cover up, Joohyun shows up, enveloping her arms around Yixing's waist from behind.

"Hey baby, who's there?"

"Jongin," Yixing's eyes are still worriedly observing all of Jongin's injuries, from head to toe, but he must also have noticed most of them are starting to heal on their own accord, hence his calmness upon the situation. 

Joohyun beams at him, and on her tiptoes, with her chin resting on Yixing's shoulder, she greets. "Hi Jongin. Myeon said you'd come."

Blushing, Jongin casts his eyes down to his worn out shoes, the sight of the intimate gesture bringing memories of his own lovely moments back to his mind.

"Oh my! Are you hurt?" Joohyun utters pitifully, and Jongin just worries at his lips, head still down. If only they knew his outer wounds don't look as bad as it feels on the inside.

"Come in. I'll let him know you're here."

Sheepishly, Jongin enters the house, wriggling out of his shoes just by the entrance. The house smells strongly of a mixture of emotions, all too strong to the extent of making Jongin to scrunch up his nose. One of those scents he catches, or maybe even more, smells similarly to what he used to feel in the air whenever he was with Sehun.

He could never put a finger on what they meant exactly, he just knew they were there, lingering around Sehun, and never did Jongin get fed up with that scent. On the contrary, it only became stronger and all the more addicting. 

Shoving those thoughts aside, Jongin ambles further inside the opulent house, and for the first time its coziness leave a sense of perturbation in him. As though he's not allowing himself to accommodate to any sympathy. Though Junmyeon's always been synonym for comfort to him.

"I was waiting for you. Let's go to my office." Junmyeon's voice come to cut off his thoughts as he appears wearing a long, expensive looking red robe that leaves his chest exposed and stretches behind him like a cape. Jongin blinks at him dully, following in silence towards the office, leaving the couple behind at the living room. 

"How bad are these injuries?" Junmyeon questions, locking the office to a privacy Jongin knows they won't get nonetheless. He might as well just invite Yixing and Joohyun to join them since their enhanced hearing can catch everything that's about to be shared behind closed doors.

"Nothing too bad. I'll heal soon."

"Good. Please, take a seat." Gestures Junmyeon as he takes his own seat behind the desk. Jongin mimics him, but the way he plops down in the chair is a lot more dejected. 

He fidgets in his seat, hands fumbling with nothing as he searches for suitable words to speak. He doesn't even know where to start, much less the consequences that could emerge if he spills the beans.

Then, he realizes something just doesn't sit well entirely as he's met with nothing but Junmyeon's silence. He swallows, with an underlying suspicion itching beneath his skin.

"Will you not ask why I'm here? Why I'm hurt? Why I've been crying?"

Junmyeon arches a surprised brow at him, but his eyes remain leveled, just observing Jongin as he usually tends to do, tone neutral as ever. Only this time, Junmyeon's stoicism boils his blood. Adding two plus two, Jongin pursues:

"What do you mean you were waiting for me? What's going on?"

Junmyeon scratches the back of head in dismay, before clarifying. "I knew this time would come. I knew it wouldn't be easy."

"Do you know about…" He trails off, unable to even utter  _ his _ name, although that's all that rings in his mind. Incessantly. Pestilent.

"Yes. I have always known." Junmyeon responds tacitly, and something that tastes a lot like betrayal sits in his tongue. 

"Hyung? You've lied to me too?"

"I wouldn't define it as lies." Raising a restraining palm, Junmyeon reasons as Jongin curls his knuckles around the arm rests of the chair, wood threatening to rupture underneath his tight grip.

"Come on. Do you think I'm a fucking child? I know exactly what this is. He's an… Alpha." Jongin spits, dolorously. The tightness crawling inside his chest just twisting and tugging harder and harder. 

"He's not one of us. He's everything we've been protecting ourselves from for years. He doesn't belong here."

Junmyeon just sighs, expression not faltering in the slightest. Despite his composure, Jongin still can sense the intolerance flooding all around him. This reaction gets right under Jongin's skin just as much as everything else, but for the sake of their bond and their history, Jongin lets it slide without any retorts. 

He's aiming his frustration towards Sehun only for the time being. Or else, he might just snap at the first person he lays his eyes on to anchor himself.

"But I don't understand. I'm so confused. All this time you fought for something while keeping one of them hidden amongst us?" He debates, voice a tone harsher than intended, and Junmyeon shakes his head in disfavor.

"I know you're smart, Jongin. I'm sure you know that when I say that we are one, I mean anyone who is willing to see us the same way. Sehun did it even before I met him."

"Since when? How long?"

"Since the first time he ever stepped on this ground. He told me everything and asked to stay. And I let him. I saw the rare potential very few Alphas possesses."

Jongin lets out a dry, bitter laugh, refusing to believe the inevitable truth. He should have noticed it. Yet, he didn't even suspected it. His senses are worth nothing. 

"Who else knows?"

"I've never told anyone directly. But my mates know. They know everything about me. Everything I know."

Junmyeon jerks his head towards the door, where they left those Junmyeon refers as his mates. Plural. Not that Jongin and the entire Institute haven't noticed or even gossiped about it, so it doesn't come as much of a surprise to hear that statement. For that matter, it does hit him with a sensation of longing, envy. 

He thought he had found himself a mate. Scratch that, he was sure Sehun was his other half. Little did he know he was so foolishly wrong. 

With Sehun being an Alpha, then Jongin has nothing at all.

He remembers how he could so clearly hear Sehun's thoughts while he was in his wolf form then, so startling coherently that Jongin's pretty sure if he tries hard enough, he could actually reach him through telepathy.

Which leaves him beyond doubtful about lots of things altogether.

Maybe, Jongin should permit him the benefit of the doubt before judging. Maybe Jongin shouldn't let his past interfere with his present. Not when Sehun has morphed himself into his life so firmly. 

"Do you trust him? Even when he's one of them." He questions then, because despite the circumstances, he needs Junmyeon's perspective, his opinion. His guidance.

"I do. Just as much as I trust you. He's proven his loyalty a long time ago." Junmyeon says without any traces of doubt and all of Jongin's defences suddenly crumble through his fingers, uncertain of what to believe, which path his heart should follow. All of them seem to lead back to Sehun's arms. 

"I've kept his secret not only to protect him, but all of us as well." Junmyeon proceeds, cutting off Jongin's dilemma. 

"But why? Why's he here? Hiding?" The question is spoken more to himself than anyone else, but Junmyeon provides him an answer anyhow.

"It's not my place to tell. You should give him a chance. Hear him out. There's more to know, and he's the only one who can tell you."

There's a lot more to know, that much is a given, and honestly Jongin isn't quite sure he's ready to face it. "I don't want to see him. I'm not ready yet." Not after leaving him behind the way he did, weeping and wounded. 

"You want to see him, Jongin. Stop lying to yourself."

Undoubtedly, he's dying to see Sehun again and jump into his arms, that's the crystal clear truth that he can't disguise from Junmyeon. Not even from himself whatsoever.

Restlessly, Jongin scrubs a hand down his face and sighs miserably. "Hyung, what do I do?"

"Listen to your heart. And remember. Sehun is one of us. He's been keeping this place up and safely as much as I have."

Shame bashfully creeps up inside Jongin's chest as he realizes his recent ungrounded actions and unreasonable behavior. In result, he avoids Junmyeon's eyes. Too aversed with himself. 

"Think about the Institute as well. You must keep it a secret for the sake of our safety." Junmyeon reaches out, ruffling a hand through Jongin's greasy sweaty hair that falls curtaining his eyes as he hangs his head low dejectedly.

"I should be mad at you." He mumbles out feigning distaste, though deeply felt there's also the absolute feeling of relief and welfare. 

Much obliged, Junmyeon never fails to bring him ease.

"But you're not. Because you know you're overreacting." Junmyeon scolds, standing up to circle the desk and land a supportive hand on Jongin's shoulder, squeezing just slightly. 

"Come on. If you need more time, go take a walk or something. Just don't avoid this."

Junmyeon escorts him back to the door, or rather, dragging Jongin by his slouched shoulders with an arm around him. In the living room, Yixing has Joohyun now sitting on his lap, a hand resting over her thigh as she plays absentmindedly with his hair. Jongin shyly bids them goodbye before coming to a stop abruptly, eyes going wide in a sudden shock.

"Wait," He brings a hand to Junmyeon's chest, as if to alert him. "There was a Beta. Should we worry about it? Is the Institute safe?"

"Don't worry about it. You were the one out of your territory, weren't you? We're safe as long as we're in our lands' outskirts." Junmyeon dismisses it with not bother, and once more Jongin is hit with abashment, consequences of his own misconduct. 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, just figure this out soon and let me know. I'll be here if you need me." Junmyeon reminds him one last time, with a nod of assenting. Jongin nods right back, stepping down the entrance staircase in not so remotely convinced steps yet.

"Thanks Hyung." He waves goodbye, gathering willpower to uphold himself. He must do right for Junmeyon. For himself. For the Institute. This is way bigger than just his selfish feelings.

Much to both his relief and apprehension, Sehun isn't at his dorm. In fact, he's nowhere to be seen through the whole Institute. Gradually, Jongin's hesitation gives place to a crippling anxiety, because Sehun can't be found at all.

No one has seen him, or even heard from him ever since their last outing together. Unreachable and untrackable, it's like he disappears from the face of the Earth entirely. 

Obstinate, Jongin searches for him tirelessly through the woods, every morning going back to the same spot he so cruelly abandoned him. Sehun's never there. Never anywhere. 

There only remained the fleeting memory of Sehun's wolf form, miserable eyes staring up at him, begging and weeping. It only serves to make Jongin's guilt to grow bigger, suffocating with each passing day. Until he starts to believe that he deserves all this agony. He was the one who walked away first. 

For two weeks Sehun's gone.

For two weeks Jongin's soulless.

Then one day, after yet another quick trip to the mountains in the hope of a rescue, Jongin finds him sitting on the porch, waiting, unannounced. 

At first, he makes sure his mind isn't playing tricks on him, Jongin's initial instinct is to run towards him, hug him, kiss him. Then he remembers he's supposed to be angry, upset and disappointed even. Sehun had left without a warning, returned without a warning either. And at this point, Jongin's ability for logical is long ravaged.

Moreover, he notices Sehun's clean, dressed im fresh clothes, uninjured and healthy. For that, he takes a breath of relief, but the next intake of breath that follows is a fuming of disgruntlement.

"Can I ask… Where have you been?" He says, ambling closer, clammy hands hidden behind his back as he clenches and unclenches his fists. 

"Around," Sehun mumbles, staring up at him from his sitting position, black hoodie cradling his pale face. His expression is sullen, and Jongin titters, staring down at him through cold eyes.

"I've been looking for you, you know."

"Yeah I know. You've been calling for me."

Skeptically, Jongin shakes his head and walks past him, heading towards his dormitory "What does that even mean?" He doesn't need to see it, but he knows Sehun is tagging close behind, and when he speaks again, his voice comes closer and grave. 

"You know what that means very well. You've felt it too."

The swing of the door bursts a lot harsher than intended, and Jongin steps foot inside the room in fretful stomps.

"Look, if you're worried about your secret, just relax. I won't tell anyone. You're safe. We're good." He turns around to face Sehun, begrudgingly gesturing between them as if he's unable to abide to the thought of them ever reconciling. Even though that's all he's been craving.

Sehun shuts the door gently behind him, before correcting. 

"I'm not worried about me. I worry about the Institute. This secret can't be revealed. Ever. For all those kids' safety. That's why I had to stay away for a while. To make sure they would be okay."

"I know that. I would never put their lives in danger. I know what this could cause."

_ But I still waited for you to look for me. Selfishly. Broken. Hopeful. _

Although there is a greater reason why Sehun was gone, Jongin couldn't help but feeling discarded, with lots of questions racing through his head. 

"Like I said, we're good, man." He repeats instead, what matters in the end is that Sehun is there at that moment, safe and sound. All the rest is just pointless.

"Are we really? You can't even look me in the eye." Sehun counters, and hearing that particular truth twists something sharply inside Jongin's heart.

"What do you expect me to do? You just suddenly left. I look at you and all I see are your Alpha's eyes. The last time I saw those I almost ended up dead." He barks, and the words that escape his mouth come unfiltered, presenting themselves harshly, unintended. But it's all out none the wiser, a fact not even Jongin himself had considered. Sehun takes them all in like each one is a shot to his heart.

"But that wasn't me. I would never hurt you."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

Their tones are growing louder, skyrocketing through the room, but none of them seem to care, too winded up by their feelings, like puppets of their own miscommunication.

"Yes. You know I'm telling you the truth. You can feel it." Sehun insists, grabbing Jongin's hand forcefully to place it over his chest. 

Jongin strains against his hold, and an electric wave rushes through his body when his palm makes contact with Sehun's skin "Stop saying that." He protests, hand trembling over the feeling of Sehun's beating heart underneath.

"That you are my mate?"

It's an ever-present puzzle, question and answer united. Can they be mates? Can Jongin accept an Alpha as his mate after neglecting their existence his whole life?

"Don't say it. Stop. We can't be." He chokes out, tears pearling at the corners of his eyes, but he no longer fights it, he allows himself to feel. Sehun's mystifying scent, the thrudding beat of his heart. 

"Everything we've felt is real. We belong to each other." Sehun tells him, loosening the grip around Jongin's wrist, and to his surprise, the hand stays.

"You're an Alpha." Jongin reminds him regardlessly.

"I am not anymore. I haven't been an Alpha ever since the day they threw me away, cast me out. I don't care about this hierarchy or about power. I just want to be with you."

Jongin abruptly disconnects his hand, staggering a couple of steps back, shaking his head in denial.

"Bullshit. You can't just decide you won't be an Alpha anymore. It runs in your veins, it flashes in your eyes."

Sehun tries reaching out, very much like he did in his wolf form a few weeks ago, and as much as the thought hurts, Jongin flinches, refusing his proximity.

"God, it all makes sense now. You not shifting, not having heat, not letting anyone in. You were hiding?" He spits out sourly, and he couldn't even feel when the first tear broke out, but they're there wetting his cheeks now. Shameless and unshielded.

"I let you in. Only you." Sehun says through clenched teeth, to stress his intentions. 

"Because we're mates." Sarcasm is wrapped in Jongin's statement. The word  _ mates  _ tasting so wrong.

"You know damn well two people can't fall in love in a matter of days like we did. You know our bond is too strong for a reason."

"I don't care! I'm not going to date an Alpha. I can't believe I let you touched me. That I let you…" He trails off, closing his eyes tightly to get rid of all the memories flowing through his mind. "The knot… wasn't because of any bond. It was just you being an Alpha."

Sehun's expression saddens suddenly, and Jongin feels the pain coursing through his own veins. With his head lowered Sehun says.

"That's not true, Jongin. You don't mean that." When he flits his eyes up to Jongin again, they're dark and filled with sorrow. And his voice doesn't sound too far from that either.

"I was going to tell you. I swear. I just didn't know how to. I never wanted to keep things from you. Especially after we--"

"Thank you for your honesty. Now you can leave." Jongin interrupts brusquely, and once again tries moving past him towards the door, so he can see him out, or walk out himself. Unexpectedly, Sehun grabs him by the hand and spins him around to face him.

"I won't." He says determinant.

"Man, why?"

"Because I love you!" The clamor catches Jongin completely off guard, so he gasps, astonished eyes boring into Sehun.

"I'm not going to give up now just because you're being unreasonable. I'll give you time and space, as long as you need, but only after I tell you everything."

"Fuck, I'm so done with all of this. Please, leave me alone." Jongin pleads, unprepared for whatever more revelations he's about to hear. It's too much. And it's not enough all at once.

"Do you know why I decided to come here all those years ago? Do you know why I was cast out from my pack? Why I've been hiding?" Sehun continues, boldly crowding Jongin's space and cupping his face with both hands, not ever refraining from it even when Jongin keeps his eyes shut.

"I don't care."

"You. You are the reason. It's always been you."

Jongin's eyes split open, and he sobs through the lump forming around his throat. "What?" 

"This scar," He holds Jongin's hand and places it over his face, covering the mark on his cheek. "I got it when I fought against my own family, my own pack, to save you."

"What are you talking about?"

Trembling fingers outline the lesion ruptured against Sehun's soft skin, stretching diagonally from his cheek, down to his upper lip. The tissue hasn't been fresh anymore for a long time, and it shouldn't look this appealing or even make Sehun all the more attractive, but it does. It's his. It's him. Part of his history.

"I made a promise to find you, to protect you. And I've kept it. I ran away from my family for years while I was searching for you. When I found you here, I didn't think twice before knocking on that door, begged to stay."

"It was you? The boy, is you?"

Deep in his mind, the faceless boy from his nightmares slowly takes form, and the more he tries to push those memories away, the more they fall into place.

The feelings. The bond. They were all likely to one day rise again between them. It leaves room for no further argument.

Somehow it all makes clear sense.

"I've turned against my own family, gave up on my power, all for you. Because I knew from the start you were my mate. I'm not going to force you to be with me. I've never asked anything in return from you for all these years. I was okay just being next to you, knowing that you were okay and happy. I can walk through that door right now and never talk to you again if that's what you really want. But the truth is out, I've done what I had to do. It's up to you know what happens between us now. Just say it."

Gasoline is poured onto the spark of fear in his belly. It's not like he thinks it's all alright so easily. He's far away from any inner peace. Sehun just took words and fashioned them into a knife, sinking it in with cold black eyes in his heart. 

It's slowly that he removes his defences and replace anger with relief. All his life he's suffered with the irresolution inherited from his past, and now, just like that, it's been cleared out and solved like a cloudy sky turning to a vast sun rise.

"Sehun…" He manages a breath, too stunned to utter any other words.

It's not enough to convince Sehun, as he lets his hands drop from his face and walks away, heading straight to the door.

Jongin shuts off everything else from his mind and asks himself mentally. What is it that I really want? And the answer is simple. He spins on his heels saunters in time and slams the door shut brutally just as Sehun's grips the handle. 

"I don't want you to leave." He says through heaved breaths, and Sehun gazes in a stupor at him. "I love you."

Fear evaporates like water under an early summer sun. When Sehun pushes him against the door and claims his mouth, fear is nothing but an illusion. Their mouths press and fit into each other passionately, eager hands touching and caressing every inch of skin they can reach.

In the twilight if the room and shadow Sehun stands close enough take Jongin's breath into his mouth and to breathe in his scent. His arms wrap around Jongin's back and in one gentle pull their skin touches. Jongin feel his hand in his hair, fingers cradling through it to pull slightly, eliciting a soft moan from him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Jongin isn't sure what he's sorry for, but the apologies fall free into the kiss anyway. "I'm so sorry you went through all of that for me."

Sehun's hand moves down his cheekbones to his lips. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. 

With a sigh of relief, he lifts Jongin right off his feet, carrying him toward the bed, letting him fall with a soft bounce on the mattress. They lock eyes for just a moment, just enough to feel safe with one another. 

"I would do it all over again. Just to have you in my arms like this."

Then he's all business, undoing his own jeans, pulling them off and peeling off his hoodie, then doing the same to Jongin's until he's fully naked, before crawling on the bed. 

The bed shifts as Sehun moves from the edge over Jongin and straddles him on his knees, bracing his arms on either side of his shoulders.

Hooded eyes watch him, cloudy with eagerness, mouth tight with restraint.

"I thought about you every single day. I waited for you. And you were here all this time. I'm so stupid for not recongnizing you before, oh my god." Jongin's words are swallowed down his throat as Sehun kisses from his sensitive toes upward, slowly, his hands on his thighs, always just a little higher than the kisses. Jongin's back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. His head rocks back against the pillow as he does, the first moan escaping his lips.

"I might have done a little trick for that." Sehun smirks, a hand wrapping around Jongin's cock to tug at it firmly.

Jongin missed it so much. His touch. His body. His voice. "What do you mean?" He croaks with his eyes slipping shut.

"Doesn't matter right now," It's what he says, fingers pressing and teasing. "God, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you before. I was trying to protect you. Needed to keep you safe."

Sehun's finger are electric, they must be, for wherever they touch Jongin's skin tingles in a frenzy of static. As his hands move over his length, his body has a transitory paralysis, his mind unable to process the pleasure he thought he would never feel again so fast. Sehun leans down to capture his lips in another heated kiss with raw intensity, breathing fast, heart rates faster.

It's intoxicating.

Their breaths rise in visible puffs and though there is a soft wind they are warm with one another.

His head moves around to Jongin's left ear and he whispers what's coming next. "Missed fucking you,"

Suddenly Jongin's body is off pause-mode and he pulls back for a kiss that's both soft and hard, touching him is like being handed the holy grail, like his heart is mended by Sehun's fingers short circuiting his mind in the best possible way.

Sehun lowers into another kiss. The pressure and pace increase, tongues coming together once more, breathing through noses in heated attempts to stay connected.

Their hardening lengths brush and simultaneously they hiss and rock into each other until Sehun pulls away completely, chuckling at Jongin's immediate whine.

He brushes Jongin’s chest with his palm, gently. “I'm always going to keep my promise.”

Jongin closes his eyes, gratitude apparent in his brow and mouth, sighing in glee.

Sehun brushes past a nipple with a thumb, and a shiver indicates it steadily hardening. 

“Sehun…” He bites at his lips, back arching once again, requesting for Sehun to bring up his other hand and tease both nipples with both thumbs. 

Lowering his head towards his chest, Sehun bares his teeth at the nubs, then latches his mouth into it, taking the nipple and lapping his tongue over it.

“Keep… d-doing that.” Jongin stammers, body writhing.

“What am I doing?” Sehun questions, smirking.

“Please,”

Close enough. Sehun gives in and takes the other nub in his mouth and carefully massages it with his teeth, poking his tongue through intermittently like kisses while thumbing the reddening area of his other abused nipple.

The response from Jongin is an unhelpful turn of his head and exhale through his nose, but the rapid rise and fall of his chest indicates he's enjoying it.

Falling to his elbows, Sehun kisses Jongin's cheek, quickly shifting over to his jaw and kissing his way up below his blushing ears.

A whimper ripples from Jongin's throat.

“Tell me how you like this,”

"Keep doing it," 

At Sehun’s kissing, sucking, and nibbling his ear, Jongin runs his fingers through Sehun’s hair and moaning quietly, melting against the mattress.

Once Sehun is done with both ears, he pulls away to see Jongin with his eyes closed again, head tilted back into the pillow. Sehun wiped away the fringe out of his face, admiring the beautiful mess below him even though, personally, he felt he’s barely begun.

He touches his sternum and runs a finger down the center to his ribs and stomach, into the coarse trail of hair to where his dick lays, and touches the tip.

Jongin hisses and squirms at the touch, and spurred on, Sehun pulls him by his legs, holding them apart.

Bleary eyed, Jongin mutters in a moan, “M-mark me, Sehun.”

Without further restraint, Sehun takes one leg in both hands and dips in to work. Suckling and licking over the spot of a hickey, grazing his teeth over it sluggishly. 

Jongin moans and tenses, hands reaching for Sehun’s hair, pulling and pushing him in more. The strands slide through his fingers as Sehun rises from between his legs with a kiss to the right knee.

With his free hand, Sehun grabs hold of one of his legs to pull him partially on his lap, then reaches between Jongin legs and brushes across the puckered entrance with his thumb.

Jongin digs his heels into the bed as he keens at the contact.

Coming around again, Sehun pushes his index finger inside at one of Jongin’s thrusts, discovering how easy it was, what with Jongin's slick slipping down his entrance. 

Sehun adds two fingers this time and goes in, the hole swallowing the digits, and he rubs against the heat in slow motions. 

Soon, another finger is inserted, thrust speed increasing. With his now free hand, Sehun pulls Jongn’s legs further apart and rubs into the hickey on his thigh.

Jongin lets out a cry and clutches harder at the sheets.

Eventually his trembling hands come up to touch Sehun’s sides, fingers languid and relying on muscle memory to guide him across his back.

The touch is gentle like their kisses and then steadily becomes more urgent, hands kneading into skin and moving lower and lower until Jongin is grabbing Sehun’s ass. Groping and kneading the plump flesh.

But Sehun doesn't let him continue, sprawling his body flat on the mattress, fingers never leaving Jongin's hole as guttural groans fill the air when Sehun takes his dick in his mouth.

He drags his lips up the swelling length, collecting pre-cum and wetting him along the way, stopping at the head to curl his experienced tongue around, then comes back down until he's fully in his mouth. He teases, dipping his tongue between the hardened skin tracing along it protruding veins. Humming and sucking, he draws out the delicious soft moans from his lover that he adores so much, Gently he runs his sharp teeth upward then kisses the head. It's too soon that he pops out his mouth, but before Jongin can protest, his back to repositioning himself so their heads are level once more, kissing him.

"Sehun...” Jongin moans into his mouth, feeling his own taste on his tongue, letting their lips touch, but not enough to reciprocate.

“More.”

“More what?” Sehun asks, rubbing Jongin's throbbing and spit slippery erection.

“Please, just more.”

Sehun dances his fingers to the base and massages into his public hairs. Jongin keens at the touch, foot coming up, bumping Sehun’s calf.

With how soft and wet his insides are already, Sehun doesn't need to spend a lot of time opening him up, probably could go right in if he wanted to. A moment of debating, he decided against it, and put two fingers in and immediately Jongin’s legs spread.

The walls of his insides clench around him.

Sehun shoves a third finger in. “I'll never leave you again, I promise.” he coos.

Jongin squeezes his eyes shut and bucks into his fingers. “Want you. Now.”

While Jongin continues to mutter fragments of his want, Sehun coaxes him onto his stomach, and slides a pillow under his arms. He rubs at the indents of the sheets on his skin, then kisses from his shoulders down to the globes of Jongin’s ass and gives a small bite. A longer one after Jongin kicks up an insistent leg asking for more.

He grabs onto the meat of the backside of his hairy thighs and trails nibbles down his muscular backside, a bite on his opposite cheek.

The angle, and view, are much appreciated. Flushed puckered hole pulsing in anticipation at him. In slides three fingers, twisting, scissoring, thrusting and brushing the loosened walls until Jongin’s mumbling turns to needy whines Sehun knows he’d be ashamed of making if he were in his right mind.

Sehun massages Jongin’s cheeks, squeezing and pulling them apart for a time and then he's holding him open to center himself. Drawing in a breath, Sehun begins to push inside. He returns his hands to the bed to brace himself, then gently he rocks his hips forward, cinching himself in a little time. Even though he's sure Jongin's prepped to the fullest, he still feels tight, though not enough it feels uncomfortable for either of them.

Sliding right in would take the fun out of it. Once he feels the edge of Jongin's hipbone wedge into his groin, he stills and waits for Jongin to fully adjust, expression softened, hand clenching the sheets less. This position is nice for hitting where he likes it, but it prevents Sehun from seeing Jongin’s face. 

“Let me hear you, Jongin.”

Jongin groans and presses his face into the pillow.

Just as Sehun can’t refuse a request, neither can Jongin. He complies and lays the side of his face on the pillow so Sehun can see his profile. He glances back at him, a resigning smile on his lips.

Sehun then lowers to his forearms and elbows so they are flush together, Sehun fitting into the curve of Jongin’s back, both of their bodies hot to the touch. 

He nibbles from one shoulder and ends with a kiss on his other one, sweetly and slowly. Lifting out of Jongin to the tip, he pushes back in, testing his own balance, range, and hold from within.

A sound that sounds a lot like his name comes from Jongin’s lips and Sehun picks up the pace, building a safe rhythm that they’d both last. Jongin soon catches on and lifts to his knees to meet Sehun’s thrusts, hands clenching the sheets with each upward movement.

The closeness is intoxicating. Sweltering heat between them, sweat sticking with each slap of skin, pulses feeling with each touch, breaths labored in fervency.

Sehun shifts a knee and nudges the inside of Jongin’s leg. It doesn't take long for him to get the picture and they are now both getting to their knees, Jogin dipping forward to accommodate their almost non existing height differences, butting his weight on his elbows.

Sehun lays his hands on top of Jongin’s, overlapping their fingers, squeezing them together as he slams in for a powerful thrust.

Jongin’s head lifts from the bed with a glorious curse and Sehun thrusts in again, knowing he found his sweet spot.

He savors the taste of Jongin’s skin, sucking and biting the skin, how he presses up into him for more. Another at his shoulder. Another at his neck. One on each ear.

He removes his right hand off of Jongin’s and teases a nipple then trails it down to his leaking erection. "Come with me, baby "

A few more thrusts inside and Jongin responds, throat dry. “I'm close. Keep pounding me."

He squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side, defiantly.

Jongin reaches around for one of Sehun’s hands, kisses the knuckles, then looks at him, eyes soft. “Together.”

Though the angle is not the most comfortable, their mouths crash together, tongues mimicking the movements of their joined hips.

Sehun takes hold of Jongin’s thighs and spreads him wider, opening him up more, breaths quickening in anticipation.

Sehun takes the chance to angle his next thrusts to ram into Jongin’s prostate relentlessly and they both arch, moaning loudly in unison as both come together. The knot forms and swells almost immediately, and Jongin lets out a sigh as he wiggles his ass to accommodate it. 

They grow still, release shivers, riding out through the rest of their orgasm still connected by the knot.

Sehun’s collapses forwards, his deadweight pinning Jongin to the bed, almost to the point it gets difficult to raise his chest fully as he comes back to earth.

Jongin’s eyes are closed, looking happy and content as he rests.

“Will you stay?” Jongin asks, brows furrowed, sounding hesitant. 

An arm comes around Jongin, a hand finding its way into his hair once more, stroking from scalp to ends with reverence.

They lay like that for a time, breathing, taking in the moment of their prolonged coupling. With Sehun petting his hair, sleep overtakes Jongin almost immediately, but he only allows himself to drift into slumber once he hears Sehun saying.

"I'm not going anywhere. My place is with you."

Then the night becomes day, and the stars blend into the blue, and when Jongin calls fondly in his sleep for his Alpha, it becomes the reason behind Sehun's grin.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Even under the dim lights peeking through the windows, the scattering of Sehun's scars are visible in the rising morning, carved all over his back and chest, moreover Jongin's curiosity has always surfaced whenever he looked at them, even more so when he touched them. He never once dared asking, too scared of their past, too scared of going overboard into a place he doesn't belong, when the truth is that he is the very cruel reason those scars were marked on Sehun's skin.

Wistfully, Jongin is the cause of most of Sehun's tragedies. And reciprocally, Sehun can state the same about Jongin. He supposes it's about time to bring out all the questions that has been sitting at the tip of his tongue for too long.

Featery touches from Jongin's fingertips graze down the stretch of a long scar that chains across his hip, and Sehun shivers, eyelids trembling in his sleep. Lying face to face, they haven't moved from the bed, Sehun hasn't even pulled out of Jongin's tight hole. Flaccid yet long cock nestled snugly inside of him. Jongin snuggles closer to Sehun's chest, and the movement makes the cock slip out a bit, so Jongin, keeping a leg draped over Sehun's hip, quickly reaches behind and adjusts the cock back in, causing a hiss to break through Sehun's teeth. 

"How did you know?"

"Hmm?" Sehun hums, grimacing as he slowly resurfaces from his sleep, eyes blinking open to meet Jongin lying next to him.

"About me. About us." Clarifies Jongin, gracing Sehun with a warm smile. "You said you knew at first sight. Did you see me at that cage all beaten up and fell in love with that?"

A chuckle briefly leaves Sehun's lips, but then a furrow forms in between his brows, and he licks his lips before speaking.

"That wasn't the first time I saw you." His voice is still gruff from sleep, but his eyes are focused and stern. 

Jongin pouts, confused. "It wasn't?"

Gravelly, Sehun sighs, hand reaching and curling over the curve of Jongin's waist, as if to keep him anchored before reciting his own story.

"The first time I ever saw you, I was running in the woods. I watched you playing with some other children for a while. And then I made the mistake of telling my pack. When they realized you were an omega they decided to capture you and make you my slave, to fill in until I could find a real, more acceptable mate, as they said."

Jongin listens assiduously, those words somewhat not cutting wounds as deep as would have deemed. Not when he has Sehun by his side, inside him, and the rest of the world be damned. So he only nods, hand rubbing gently up and down Sehun's bicep, where he can feel the edges of another scar.

"I felt so guilty. If only I had kept my mouth shut… none of that would have happened. Your pack would still be alive." Sehun mumbles tenuously, with bestowed dispontent eyes. Jongin brings a hand to cup Sehun's face, lifting his gaze at him. Only when he catches and locks the other's eyes with his does he speak.

"It wasn't your fault. I'll never blame you. In the end, you saved me and lost everything."

The memories from his former pack are mostly vanished from his mind anyway. He lived with them for a short while after being adopted. With no memories from his biological parents, Jongin's lived that lone wolf life quite literally. 

"I didn't lose you, though." Sehun says quietly, voice laced with a fondness so imperishable it has Jongin weak in the knees.

"You're so cheesy," He feels himself blushing, ears fevering up, and to any further embarrassment, he attempts a change of subject. "Tell me about those tricks you mentioned. I'm curious."

Sehun's stare off into nothing in particular, just above the spot on Jongin's shoulder while he seeks out his words, rolls them around his tongue until they don't taste bitterly anymore, and at last he begins. 

"I am what they call 'gifted'," He looks at Jongin, reading the reactions he's gauging from him. "My father would always tell me that I was special, even more so than any other Alpha. Because of my abilities. I guess that's why they won't ever stop chasing me."

Sehun pauses, studying Jongin's face. Despite the astonishment, and the rapid increasing of his heart beat, Jongin just nods, motioning for him to continue. 

He's appraised of the legends. Gifted Alphas have always been a well known shared tale amongst wolves. But one actually being seen is some sort of rarity.

Nonetheless, such wolves are supposed to be feared and avoided at all costs. Such wolves only bring nothing but cruelty and bloodshed. Even common Alphas dread their existence. 

In a sense, the fact that Sehun is one of them, proves that legends are just rumors, never holding total authenticity. No matter how much power Sehun holds, his righteous heart will always prevail, it will always be his best weapon against any enemy. And for that reason, Jongin loves him irrevocably.

"Very rarely, some Alphas will be born with some kind of power, not inherited, just naturally assembled. Mine is to control Omegas emotions." Sehun reveals, and this time Jongin can't hold back the gasp that tumbles out of his mouth as realization downs to him that Sehun is  _ everything _ and much more, all wrapped in one with a ribbon on it.

Sehun himself is a gift.

"That's why they started kidnapping them. So I could experiment on them. At first, it was fun for me. I thought I was just playing. Then, you came and I realized it was wrong." Sehun chews his lip morbidly, preserved memories running through his mind like a permanent curse. A lot of uncertainties start fitting into sense, and Jongin finally resolves to speak. 

"Is that why you've kept distance? From everybody?"

Sehun nods, still keeping his gaze afloat. "But they were still unconsciously attracted to my Alpha. No matter what I try to do to keep them away."

"Are you perhaps using those tricks on me?" Jongin asks in a jocular tone, that works to pull a tiny smile from Sehun's features. 

"Not anymore. Ever since we mated for the first time. But before that, I had to. It made me feel guilty every single time, but I had to keep you away from me. I thought I could. I thought you would be better off without me."

Matter of factly, Jongin never knew where his antipathy for Sehun came from, or even how it all started. All this time, he's never known exactly how to deal with such negative feelings towards someone he barely knew.

Sehun made Jongin loathe him unjustifiably, and in some ways, Jongin does feel violated, only on the other hand, if he were in Sehun's shoes, he thinks he would have done the same. 

That's when Jongin realizes that Sehun must have acquired full self control over his gifts. With his power, he could benefit in many ways, he could rule and conquer everything, he could defeat anyone. Yet, this is the life he chose to live, with nothing more than a roof to sleep in and food to feed himself, just to be beside Jongin without even expecting reciprocity, or any kind of acknowledgement. 

"But when you came to me, and everything we have felt thus far, is all genuine. I'm sorry. I promise, I will never do it again. Can you trust me?" Sehun asks, so filled with unconditional regret that Jongin can feel burning down his own body like acid. Instantly, he cups Sehun's face, pushing the bangs out of his eyes and says.

"I trust you. With all my life."

Sehun lets out a shaky breath in relief. But his eyes are still unfocused. Probably charged with more emotions still left unspoken. Jongin will give him time to put it all out, regardless of everything. They have all the time in the world, after all. Just being together. Loving each other. They can get there eventually.

"Hiding your wolf is also a form of your gift?" He asks that too, taking advantage of the moment, the opportunity and the availability of sorts.

"That I've mastered on my own. While I was a runaway I learned how to hide my powers. Even my scent. I've learned how to put my wolf to sleep and keep my emotions leveled. That's why no one could ever find me, or notice my true form. That's why you couldn't recognize me."

"What made you change your mind? After so long? About being with me?" 

Jongin is serving a banquet of questions, and Sehun's just taking it all carelessly, wanting to come clean once and for all.

"I started spending time with you, and then I couldn't resist it anymore." Sehun explains, blushing rising up his cheeks. "The more I knew of you, the more I knew I loved you."

Jongin inches closer to steal a kiss then. Innocent and full of passion. When he pulls away, Sehun is left staring at him with stunned eyes, which kind of contradicts with the filthy way Sehun's still buried deep inside him and the extensive round of sex they just had.

"Jongin, why don't you hate me?" Sehun blurts, and Jongin frowns.

"Why would I?"

"Everything you went through, it was all my fault."

"And everything I have today is also because of you. You've kept your promise, you came here for me. Looked after me all this time in silence. If anything, I'm thankful. I'm everything I am because of you."

They kiss again, this time long and deep, tongues meeting in sensual drags. Soon, fervent hands are mapping down each other's bodies, and Sehun attempts a few shallow thrusts of his hips that ripples a moan from Jongin's throat. He can feel Sehun starting to swell up inside him, but convenience speaks louder, and once again he breaks the kiss, running a spread out palm down Sehun's chest. 

He's flushed and breathing heavily, too riled up already, but Jongin isn't done speaking his mind. He needs to make sure Sehun hears all of it.

"I guess coming with gifts also brings you a heart. You have the most beautiful one I've ever seen." He whispers, hand pressing ever so slightly over Sehun's heart, beating with a rapid force Jongin can feel buzzing on his own palm.

Induced, Sehun wraps a hand around Jongin's hip and pulls him in, his cock sliding up further inside him, this time fully hard. Jongin keens, clutching desperately at Sehun's bicep and rolling his hips lazily just to feel the thickness throbbing inside his walls.

They fuck again, uttering more promises and love declararions, like they can't get enough of hearing it, saying it. After orgasming a couple more times, their bodies reach a spent state where none of them can no longer move or speak anymore. 

Which is pointless when all they need is to feel each other there, in one another's arms, the rest of the world falling mute and leaving only the stillness of the sailing breeze breaking through the windows, and the scent of sunshine, rain and earth.

Amid the serenity of a wakeful rest, with Jongin's head laying on top of Sehun's chest, drowning in his heartbeat, he senses the exact moment Sehun's heart changes drastically from something peaceful to an invoked panic, body going stiff.

Heartbeats turn cold and heavy, thrumming almost on the verge of stopping due to the speed it beats. Sehun sucks in a breath, and suddenly he's sitting up, as though there's a warning shrieking in his mind.

"There's something wrong." He says, eyes dilating in cautiousness. Bewildered, Jongin pushes himself to a sitting position as well, touching Sehun's shoulder for inspective.

"What is it?"

"I feel weird." Sehun doesn't elaborate more than that, just leaves the bed and pads over the room is a haste, collecting his discarded clothes.

"I'm sensing something… someone is coming. Lots of them." He provides a short explanation then, shrugging on a shirt and slipping on some pants. Jongin is still quite unsure of what to do, but decides to dress up as well just as hastily. 

"What are you--?" A knock on the door cuts his words off. More impatient bangs against the wood follow, and they exchange a wary look, recognizing the scent of the person standing behind their door. 

"Come on, dress up. We need to hurry." Sehun directs, slipping on a pair of shoes as he heads towards the straining door. Relentlessly, Jongin grabs him by the wrist, tugging him back, and puzzled, he searches for some kind of clue deep into Sehun's eyes.

"Tell me what's going on! Are we in danger?"

All he sees is fear brimming his eyes, and slowly, he lets go of Sehun's wrist, realizing that something tragically awful is about to ensue.

The knocks on the door proceed, desperate and demanding, so Sehun foregoes it no more and meets Jisung behind the door, with a rain of tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Hyung, I'm so sorry. You need to run."

"Jisung? What's wrong?" Jongin questions from far behind, heartbeat dropping as soon as he sees Jisung's wrecked state.

"They are coming for you. You need to run and hide. I'm so sorry." The boy is short of air, with puffy and red eyes. His voice is barely audible, and the tears. Oh God, the tears flood him, accompanied by sobs and whines, worsened by panic and regret. 

"What did you do, kid?" Sehun's expression is incandescent, as though he can already see what's coming. Jongin on the other side, is completely lost of any correlation.

"They-- they made me. They have my sister with them. I had no choice. I'm so, so sorry. Please, you have to go." Jisung begs, fisting at Sehun's shirt, trying to drag him out the room with him, to send him to flee and hide. However, Sehun stays still, grabbing Jisung by the arm and shaking him off until the boy has no other choice but staring at him, slowly regaining stableness. 

"How long? How long have you been spying on us?"

"Ever since the beginning. They sent me to find you. They threatened to kill my sister. They have her Hyung, please forgive me. I have to save her." Jisung reveals, tears soon breaking out again, and he tries hugging Sehun helplessly. 

Jongin just watches, mind taking its burdened time to wrap around that revelation. Jisung is a snitch. 

"We don't have time for this. They're already here." Sehun detaches the boy off him, but pulls him along further down the corridor. 

"Jongin, get the students to safety. Now." He instructs authoritatively, urgently, as if time isn't a luxury they possess anymore. Jongin follows them, still uncertain of what they're facing, how treacherous this is. 

"Wait. Who the hell is here?" He demands explanation, just so he can prepare himself for the fight, for the enemy. 

Regardless of what's waiting for them outside, he's sure of one thing. He trusts Sehun. Blindlessly.

Without looking back nor decreasing his pace, Sehun just balls his fists and answers. 

"My family."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think it's going to happen next? 👀👀
> 
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


	6. Chapter 6

The cold shiver that creeps down Jongin's spine trigger off his memories like a punch knocked against his gut. Outside, stands Sehun's family. The ones who turned him into a broken mess, the ones he thought he would never have to face again, yet there they are carrying along all of Jongin's traumas back.

Jongin sucks in a jagged breath, with the wretched memories swirling around in his head that he can neither hide or run or fight. His memories have been indeed his worst enemy and the thing that would most likely destroy him, like sharp shards of glass' edges cutting deep his skin.

However, in that moment, all his thoughts divert to Sehun. Nothing he has felt would ever amount to what Sehun must be feeling at that moment. Few could notice, but Jongin sees panic flaming in his eyes, even though he keeps his head up and his steps unceasing as he drags Jisung and his sobs up ahead the corridor. 

"Take the kids to shelter first. I'll go outside and confront them." Sehun commands brusquely, fierce eyes trained on the boy still clutched in his arm, rubbing frantically at his eyes. 

The word 'confront' leaves Jongin uptight, the realization that their enemies are actually nearby and plotting an inevitable attack hitting him strongly. He speeds his own steps to keep up with Sehun then, and then he counters. 

"I'm going with you, I'm not leaving you."

"Jongin-" Sehun stops, turning to face him with prepared reasoning to split up from Jongin, but the Omega cuts him right off. 

"I won't debate this with you right now, Sehun. I am not leaving your side."

Heavy tension fills the air as they glare at each other, minds differing, and Jongin sees Sehun's jaw flexing, readying to spill a protest, but all discord crumbles once one of the doors snaps open, and Taeyeong's sleepy eyes, also confused and annoyed, peek from behind the frames.

"What's going on? There are some weird looking dudes standing outside and-"

"They're Alphas. They're here to attack us. Get the children to the training basement as fast as you can and keep them there, no matter what." Sehun demands briskly, and Taeyong's reactions comes just as fast.

"Shit!" He curses, eyes bulging as he straightens up and pushes off from the door. "Jisung, let's go." He motions, all laziness dispersing from his body.

"He stays." Sehun says, tugging Jisung closer to his side, and in response Taeyong narrows his reluctant eyes at him. 

"Don't worry. I'll keep him safe." Assures Sehun, and after a beat of hesitancy, Jisung nods at Taeyong, as if telling him all will be okay. Only then, Taeyong sighs grantingly before turning around to bang at the doors, announcing a break out.

Soon, the corridors are swarming with yelling voices echoed down the hallway into all around the Institute, panic and confusion displayed in every face. There is the thud-thud-thud of running feet, then heavier footfalls following as they sprint down the stairs still cladded in pajamas and nightgowns. 

The uproar seems drastically out of hand at first, but soon the trained students follow Taeyong's instructions and fall into an organized line of recruitment. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Jongin questions, glancing timorously at Sehun, with Jisung right there behind his frame, hands trembling. 

"I've been preparing for this moment for a long time." Sehun responds bluntly, though Jongin can still smell the anxiety overtaking not only him, but Jisung as well. 

"Help him," Jongin requests, eyes drifting towards the helpless boy clutching behind Sehun's back. Keeping him at arm's length, Sehun holds him by both shoulders and stare right into his leaking eyes, and when he speaks, his voice carries tranquility, but also grimly.

"It's going to be alright. I won't let them do anything to you. We will fight together. I'll save your sister." 

The spell works instantly, as if each word uttered from Sehun flew straight into Jisung's heart and burned all his fears away. His breathing evens out, and soon after the tears come to a full stop. 

Bewildered, Jongin heaves a breath as he witnesses in naked eye Sehun exuding his power, although invisible to the eyes, still 

brilliance of pure light shining as a beacon. His destiny is to lead, not from his own demand, but because he is the brightest one in a black night.

"Thank you hyung. I trust you." Jisung nods, visibly more prepared to follow them outside. 

The Institute's entrance is packed with Omegas scattered all around, occupying the front yard all the way to the large porch. Jongin spots the presence of their most powerful and skilled members. Chanyeol, Lucas and Minho are taking position by the wide open gates, whereas Junmyeon, Yixing and Junhyun are taking stance fiercely in front.

All of them establish eloquence, trained to the core for unexpected battles like such, far from even seeming to back down, although frankly, Jongin isn't quite sure if they have ever faced danger to this extent.

Just outside the gate, there's a full pack of Alphas threatening to attack, and by the looks of it, his side doesn't seem to stand a chance against them. 

The three of them silently march up to the corner where Kyungsoo and Jongdae are positioned, maintaining surveillance. Upon spotting them approaching, Kyungsoo's expression stiffen, and his eyes bore coldly for a second on Jisung.

"There's quite a lot of them surrounding the institute. All are Alphas." He announces lowly, once the trio settle their respective positions beside them.

"I am aware." Sehun huffs, not sparing any glances at Kyungsoo. 

"Really? Do you have anything to do with a pack of Alphas suddenly showing up to our door demanding to see you?" Kyungsoo says sarcastically, narrowing his eyes with a trace of insinuation. 

"I don't have time to sit with you and explain. Keep an eye out, don't attack unless Junmyeon says so." Sehun directs bluntly, flexing his neck and jaw as though preparing for a fight. 

"No shit." Kyungsoo's grumble roars around them, but Sehun pays him no mind nonetheless.

"Stay here. Keep him safe." He tells Jongin directly, urgering Jisung to his side. His hand softly brushes against Jongin's for just a second, but Jongin feels the warmth and rush of comfort running up his veins and solidifying in his heart. At this point, he doesn't know if it's Sehun pulling his tricks or if it's just how he naturally reacts to his touch. 

It doesn't matter what is verdict anymore. Jongin receives the message and wills his mind to cool down and let Sehun join the others up front without restraints. 

This is his fight. His destiny.

Using his enhanced hearing, Jongin focuses to catch the unwelcomed presence on the other side. Three of them stand in front, and their power is so heavy that has Jongin trembling inside, an evil that rubs off them in the intangible form of fire, poison and death. 

And here Jongin had mistakenly thought he would never feel such fear anymore. Jisung and him are possibly the only ones who know what they're up against, so he pulls the boy closer, and curls a hand around his shoulder as they low to a crouch position mirroring Jongdae and Kyungsoo. 

"How many?" 

Jongin hears Sehun asking gravely from afar.

"Eleven of them have been spotted all around the Institute." Junmyeon informs just as sternly. 

"They've lessened." Sehun comments, and from what Jongin's mind can distantly gather, he's sure their pack used to be more numbered than just that. 

"They definitely have their betas backing them up, waiting somewhere." Comes Yixing's observation, and Jongin's ears work to detect any signs of their companions, their warriors. 

Unsurprisingly, the Institute is infested with Betas just prowling around, waiting for command, thirsty for blood. 

They're impartially outnumbered. 

"Leeteuk, Heechul, Yesung" Sehun begins, the names sounding like acid burning his vocal cords. "I'm here as requested."

For a second, Jongin wishes he could have a view of the enemies, so he could put a face to each name, or just so he could refuel his mind with those faces that were once erased, yet somehow haunted him for years. He wonders if maybe if he faces them once and for all, he can overcome his trauma.

The bottom line is, his future stands unclear. And by the odds of it, he might not survive to overcome anything at all.

"Holy fuck. Sehun?! Is that you?" A surprised voice erupts, deep and strong, like a leader, like The Alpha. 

It floods Jongin with an icy feeling inside, even though he doesn't recognize that voice anymore, deep down he knows it belongs to one of his torturers for it brings the same fear out of Jongin's heart.

"We've missed you so much, little one. I wish father could be here to see you." The voice speaks with a hint of sarcasm and genuine surprise, and Jongin watches the compress of Sehun's fists at his sides, restraining himself. 

"Jisung has done a good job finding you. Plus all these omegas for us."

By Jongin's side, Jisung starts trembling again, tears welling up the corners of his eyes.

"Our little Sehunnie? You've grown up quite well. You would make a great Alpha." The voice changes to a more playful one, almost convincing enough to hope for a bloodless outcome. 

"I'm not one of you anymore. I refuse to be." Sehun snarls, expression completely inhospitable.

"Because you prefer being this one's little bitch? Do you actually believe this equality bullshit this guy's been spreading? He's just getting into your heads while he rules your asses. He's playing Alpha while he ain't one." The playfulness vanishes entirely from the Alpha's tone, and by Sehun's side, Junmyeon scoffs and arches a brow, unaffected by the accusing words aimed at him.

Sehun as well decides to ignore those statements and goes straight to the matter. "What do you want?"

"Your pack." The response is fired with despicable purpose, causing Sehun to scowl in confusion, Junmyeon too changing expressions at that statement.

"Yeah, that's your pack. You're the real Alpha here, not this fucking wannabe. You just have to say one word and they'll kneel before you. It's their nature."

Silence follows, forming an overwrought realm among the Omegas. Jongin exchanges a glance at his companions, and he no longer sees the usual credence in their eyes. 

"With the addition of a large pack like yours to ours, we will be unbeatable. Join us, and we shall forgive your past crimes."

The larger the pack, the stronger the alpha. That's the traditional wolf logic, but Sehun, not even for one second, gives in to the temptation of their offer.

"I don't need your forgiveness. And I will not give my people away to your sick pack."

"Are you sure? We have the boy's sister. One snap of my fingers and I'll have her throat sliced."

Next to Jongin, Jisung's tears turn into growls.

"If you're so sure my people will just surrender to you, why don't you just command them to follow you? See how many will obey your order." Sehun challenges, with a sneer in his voice that extends to his eyes. His words seem to lift a newfound spirit around the Omegas to stand tall and fight. 

Jongin suspects Sehun might be the one behind that, wielding his power through each one of them all at once, without the need of a single touch. He wonders if Sehun can be that powerful. And the answer is right there, flooding all around them.

"This'll be boring. Let's just attack them. They're all weak." The sarcastic voice speaks again, this time sounding impatient, perhaps angered. And that's when Sehun decides to ignite his wrath.

"Sounds like you're not so confident for an Alpha."

Jongin clampers a hand over his mouth to conceal a gasp. 

"That's it. Now you've angered me." The Alpha huffs out. "Leeteuk, give the order."

Leeteuk doesn't waste a second before commanding. "Kill everyone on sight."

Precipitately, Jongin grabs Jisung by the wrist and tugs him up. "You have to run. Go!"

"But hyung, I--"

"Now!" He shoves Jisung off, in the direction of the Institute, and then everything turns into chaos. 

Several betas break through the gates, all fully turned to their beta forms, swarming up against anyone standing on their way. So a battle ensues.

Jongin bares his teeth, crouching low to the ground. A group of betas runs towards him, sending a chill down his spine. 

He growls at the betas as they draw closer, shaking all over in agitation. With a flash of fur and fangs, he leaps at the wolf closest to him, slashing his claws devilishly against flesh, drawing blood and ripping out wails. 

Suddenly he feels a tinge of pain around his neck, making him yelp in terror. He's violently thrown against the hard pavement, a stinging wave of pain going over his body.

He's bleeding. 

When his vision is blocked by paws and furs, he whimpers, receiving continuous hits and bites, body jarring with each blow. However, Jongin doesn't leave for panic to take over. Blindly, he grips at the first limb he comes in contact with and twirls it to the side, sending half his assaulters flying off of him.

He leaps to his feet, howling and this time he's able to block and dodge the following blows, kicking and elbowing whoever gets near him. Jongin's trained, bold and stubborn. This fight is not a hindrance in the slightest to his skills and strength. 

"Leave that one to me," He hears someone speaking, approaching from behind. "He looks hot, would fit perfectly as my slave." 

Turning towards the voice, Jongin finds himself facing an Alpha. Confidently still in his human form, the alpha is tall, strong, his smile carrying wickedness. His betas back away instantly, and Jongin's new opponent is quick and efficient from the first blow.

Jongin dodges it swiftly, bending his back until his palms reach the ground behind him, so he uses that leverage to swing his legs up and kick at the Alpha's face, body turning skillfully in a backflip.

When Jongin lands on the ground, he meets the Alpha's red eyes staring in aghast at him, and he lets out a pleasant chuckle.

"You're quite strong. I like it." The Alpha muses, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. When he pounces next, it's way too fast, leaving barely any time for Jongin to counter attack. He's slammed against a tree, pain searing through his back as more blood gushes out of fresh wounds split his skin. A huge hand clasps around Jongin's face, crushing his bones and suffocating him, and Jongin yells, twisting against the torment, until a voice surges in request. 

"Siwon, wait,"

"Yesung, not now." Siwon groans, but relents to the one calmly walking up to them. When the hand drops from his face, Jongin heaves a string of breaths back into his lungs, shaking off the buzzing sound exploding in his ears. His vision is fuzzy, and he squints to get a view of the other Alpha, who's staring at him with curious, intrigued eyes.

Yesung looks nothing but ethereal. For a brief moment, Jongin is sure he's looking at an angel. Delicate and beautiful. His energy on the other hand, impends fear and doom attached to it. His eyes are cold, so cold that just by staring at them has Jongin shivering. 

He stands next to Siwon, who still has a firm grip on Jongin's weakened, scathed form.

"I remember this pretty face." Yesung says, eyes racking down Jongin's features, and he cocks his head to the side, studying him. "You're that one little boy. The fiercest one we've ever had. Sehun's mate."

Yesung smiles, but Siwon scoffs, seemingly aware of Jongin's identity now that Yesung mentioned it. His initial sadistic intentions seem to be replaced by utter hatred, and he growls right against Jongin's face.

"Now it makes sense why Sehun chose this…" Siwon glares down at him, mouth turning down in distaste. "it's all because of you. Just like the first time." Siwon presses Jongin further against the tree, wrapping a hand viciously around his neck "It's always your fault."

Jongin struggles against his hold, coughing and choking as air grows thinner in his lungs. He fights back a shriek of defiance to answer Yesung's cruel smirk.

"Ridiculous. He lost all his power and wealth for this. A life with fake promises. You can never be like us."

Spurring tears within his eyes, Jongin tries breathing through his nose. He's numb, yet somehow in agony, and all he can hear is the battle breaking out around them. 

There's wailings, screams, growls and howlings. Omegas against Alphas and Betas. 

Jongin's consciousness starts fading as he comes to realize this is their fallout. His family and everything they've built together are on downfall right in front of his eyes. 

He thinks about Sehun and how that brief touch of support was their last form of communication. He thinks about the time they exchanged 'I love yous' and he wishes he could have said that just one more time before dying. 

"You're still hiding, running from us. There is no salvation for your kind no matter what lies you hear from your beloved Junmyeon. A liar." Yesung tells him and the words leave his mouth through his teeth, his expression not so angelic anymore.

"What?" Jongin hazards a gasp.

"You might think Junmyeon is a saviour, but do you know about all the illegal acts he's done to keep this place up? Do you know about his secret alliances?"

A sob flies past Jongin's swollen lips, and Yesung feigns compassion. 

"Do you seriously think that all these years this place has stood up on itself? Pathetic."

Jongin's mind is starting to fail, like an engine that turns over and over, never kicking into action. He couldn't formulate a thought except for the one that fears death.

This fear is his challenge and his demon to slay, for it will come until he does, unannounced and gnarly. The only way out is to order his brain to function, to demand solutions instead of this crazy-making circling anxiety. So though it feels as if his bones have no more strength and his muscles are all out of power, he still has the option to remain still, to be quiet enough to choose how to fight.

He can feel the sweat drench his skin, the throbbing of his own eyes, the ringing screams vibrating in his ears, and the thumping of his heart against his chest. His fingers curl into a fist, nails digging into his palm. He can't hear his rapid breathing, but he can feel the oxygen flooding in and out of his lungs. 

"I think you talk too much." He manages to speak before grabbing hold of Siwon's wrist with both hands, extracting his claws to impale the Alpha's pulse veins and cutting through his skin, deep enough to feel his nails scratch bones. 

Siwon, caught off guard, screeches and releases Jongin's neck, extending his arm as a thick trail of blood spurt out of his wrist. 

Consumed by adrenaline, Jongin keeps moving, without a break, without a rest. He headbutts Siwon, then spins to deliver a kick to his ribcage. Siwon falls to the ground, defeated. 

With no time to spare his victory, Jongin turns, tracking Yesung, and it's blow after blow. High kick followed by punches, followed by strikes.

There's zero resistance and his arm moves like butter, but with a little flick frees itself from his grasp. Jongin's feet clasp against his hips, tugging him away ever so slightly and then easing off as soon as he resists.

Before Yesung can protest, Jongin flips him over his head and springs on him. His hands are trapped behind the small of his back and his opponent's full weight lumbers over his chest, focused through his knee. Yesung is choking for space, for breath, for moves to make.

A  swift kick into the opponent's solar plexus is the perfect way to begin. Jongin quickly follows it with a knee to the temple, taking Yesung completely off balance. Then she moves in for a grapple to end the fight before the bewildered Alpha could even think of retaliating.

Until the Alpha stumbles down his brother's sprawled body. There's a pool of blood formed around his beaten frame, and Yesung's hands are stained with it. 

Jongin only comes tunes back when he hears a sob coming from the Alpha, and he raises his hands pleading waiver. The Alpha is crying, glimmering wide eyes are staring at Jongin angrily but also frightened. 

"This isn't over. You're going to regret this." Yesung cries, gathering an unconscious Siwon to his embrace as he struggles to retreat and flees back outside. Jongin allows them to leave, not exactly seeking murder, just looking for a way to bring a stop to that battle. With two down, there are still many to go.

Jongin isn't a killer. He will never be.

He repeats it to himself, breathing in and out as he ignores the fact that he practically got possessed by something dark and evil that made him want nothing but blood.

That wasn't him. It was just what was needed from him in that moment. Or at least, this is what he hopes so.

Turning around, Jongin sprints through the battlefield, he sees Yixing being severely attacked by a huge turned Alpha, on the other side, Johnny on his own fighting off five Betas at once. There's blood everywhere. But he keeps his legs moving, eyes searching anxiously. 

Until he reaches Sehun, and like the three Alphas, is still in his human form. He's barely injured either, nothing but a few scratches arrayed down his arms and a thin cut down his cheek that seems to have been ripped deep earlier, but it is quickly healing to his natural smooth skin.

"How are we?" Jongin asks breathlessly, foregoing any greetings despite himself, he's dying to pull Sehun into his arms, kiss him and tell him he loves him, but there isn't time for that. 

They need to make sure they'll have time later. To celebrate. To live. But first, they must win.

"Holding up pretty well. Some have been badly injured, though. We won't stand tall for much longer." Sehun replies, with knitted brows. He then glances at Jongin's wrecked frame, and his expression turns drastically worrisome. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jongin sways a dismissive hand, and even that simple movement leaves his body sore and burning. "You do know who you have to take down, right?"

They share an understanding look, and Sehun takes a deep breath. The longer it takes for Sehun to face his real enemy, the more his friends are going to pay for it with their lives. 

"You can do it," Jongin mumbles, trying to sound as convincing as he can. Sehun is their strongest ally. In a sense, Sehun's their Alpha, the only one on their side. And honestly speaking, he does believe Sehun can do it. He's the only one who can. This is his fight.

As a final push, Jongin tries reaching out to Sehun's hand, and maybe do the same thing Sehun did to him just a while back, even though Jongin doesn't have any powers. He just wants to let him know, Jongin trusts him, he believes in him. He loves him.

But before their hands can touch, a force tackles Jongin backwards abruptly, and the next thing he knows, Jongin is being held into a headlock. From behind, strong arms squeeze around his neck, and Jongin chokes against the grip. When he glances at Sehun, he looks frightened, desperate. 

"Leeteuk. Let him go!"

"Hello, little brother. This wasn't the reception I expected from you after all these years." Leeteuk leers close to Jongin's ear, and Jongin stills, once again being hostage to his fears. 

"Let them all go. Your fight is with me." Sehun tries bargaining, and when he lifts a gesturing hand, Jongin notices he's trembling.

Slowly, all of Jongin's fears seers out of him inexplicably, despite still having the assailant clutched against his back, his claws aimed at his throat, digging and threatening. 

Sehun's working on him again and forgetting all the rest. Forgetting about himself and his own despair. 

"Don't tell me this one isn't to blame. This is all on him." Leeteuk says, crawls scratching further against Jongin's skin. Sehun's breathing falters and he swallows hard.

"What will you do, Sehun-ah, when I slice his throat right in front of you? Will it all be worth it? Betraying us, leaving us, fighting us?"

The lock around Jongin's neck becomes progressively tighter, but Jongin's heartbeat remains regular, calm and even. 

"Will you crawl back to us once you realize you have nothing without your little whore?"

"I'm sorry, hyung. But you don't care about having me. You care about having my powers." 

Leeteuk chuckles, and his claws sink deeper into Jongin's flesh. "Oh daddy's favorite son. You can keep your powers. But I won't let you keep anything else."

Sehun and Jongin look at each other then, and that's when Jongin realizes Sehun needs him. He won't budge as long as Jongin is under Leeteuk's domination. Jongin should be the one making the final move, he should be the one luring Sehun for it.

Maybe it's Jongin's fearless state that moves him, encourages him to try. He isn't sure how it happens, he just knows it unfolds something inside him.

He manages to rotate his body despite his resistance, and stomp on the Alpha's foot while simultaneously reaching behind to grab a chunk of hair and pulling firmly. It causes Leeteuk to lose his balance momentarily, and that's all Jongin needs to bring him to the ground, falling beside him. 

Catching him mid way through the motion with his left hand, Jongin brings a heavy fist to meet Leeteuk's face with his right.

The movement still had claws sinking into his flesh as he plummeted to the ground, and he feels more blood seeping out of his wounds, dripping down his neck, making him gargle and choke.

Jongin's vision starts gradually blacking out, but before losing his senses, he glances to his side, just in time to see Sehun  taking hold of Leeteuk's arms with both hands. Sehun snatches him up from the ground and clutches at his brother's neck roughly.

Leeteuk howls in pain, twisting around in Sehun's iron grip. He grapples him over his shoulder, feeling it dislocate as he propels the Alpha over his own. Leeteuk screams in more pain as he travels to the bloodied floor below. 

Feeling his grip on his back from his good arm, both tumble downward. Hitting hard on impact with the unforgiving surface. Static dancing before Jongin's eyes from the blow just from watching, but Sehun doesn't seem affected by it.

Sehun's hand finds purchase on his collar flesh where his neck and shoulder meet. Clamping onto it like a vice. Pushing up from him as he struggles to free his flesh from his grasp. Forcing himself into a kneel, he raises the Alpha off the soiled floor. He starts clawing desperately at his hand with his good one. 

Roughly forcing his spine across is knee, Sehun bends him backwards with all the strength he can muster. Screaming, Leeteuk tries to use his legs for leverage. Wrenching his soft tissue, gives Sehun the opportunity he needs as his brother tries to flail his legs in an attempt to free himself. Bending him with all his rage, Leeteuk's spine snaps. A sharp gasp on his lips. Sehun shoves him off of himself to the ground and he just stares motionless at the stiff, fractured body.

His brother is dead by his own hands.

Suddenly everything stops, silence takes over. Wolves start howling for their Alpha's death, and the battle reaches its ends as though their electricity suddenly has been cut off, their energy simply dissipating. Without their Alpha, they're reducing to nothing. Without Leeteuk, it's like they have no reason to keep fighting.

The wolves all retreat. Wailing and howling in mourning, they disappear through the land, into the woods, until their cries are replaced by pure, underlying silence. 

And it's all over. 

Hesitantly, his eyes look at the dead corpse lying next to him, and when he sees Leeteuk's deformed and lifeless face covered in his own blood, open but dead eyes staring frozenly into nothing, so Jongin finally allows himself to rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Regaining consciousness is more frightening than the thought of permanently losing it. Jongin isn't sure of his surroundings after waking up, or even if he's alive whatsoever. Much less of what he's about to come across after the battle.

Right. There was a battle. And Alphas. And Sehun. Who's looming over him with shocked eyes displaying bewilderment and relief. 

"What-- what just happened?" Jongin croaks, pushing himself up to a sitting position. His head pounds, and the wound on his neck burns against his skin.

"You passed out. I thought--" Sehun trails off, intertwining his fingers with Jongin's and letting his shoulders droop. With his free hand, Jongin touches the side of his neck and lets a shuddering breath of relief upon finding the rupture healed and stitched. There's only blood, drying off and staining everything. Including Sehun's shirt, face and hair. 

Jongin doesn't need a peek, he can feel the corpse still lying there. Cold and haunting. This time, nothing comes in between them when Jongin gathers Sehun in a tight embrace, carding his fingers through his Alpha's damp hair. He feels Sehun melting and surrendering to his console, tucking his face into the unaffected side crook of Jongin's neck. 

"Are you okay?"

Sehun doesn't respond, he just tightens his hold around Jongin's middle, inhaling his scent, basking in it as if his life depends on it, on being strung out on Jongin. 

"It's okay, it's over now. We won. You won." Jongin mumbles, stroking Sehun's scalp just the way he knows he likes it, but not even his most caring attempts of condolences are enough to stop Sehun's shivering nor his sobs.

"No, it's far from over." He says against Jongin's skin. "They will come for us again."

_ This isn't over. You're going to regret this _

Yesung's voice replays in Jongin's mind, just like the rage fueling his eyes when he cowardly ran away after having a taste of Jongin's own wrath. 

Despite everything, despite being the ones standing in victory, it was only one battle in what seems to be a ruthless war, barely initiated. 

"We need assistance here!" Minseok shouts suddenly, so Sehun and Jongin hurriedly amble back to the Institute's front lawn. The scenario there is even more drastic. All of the members who stood up for fight are left injured in any way. Despondent and exhausted just as much. However, none can be compared to the damage caused on Yixing, who lays half unconscious on Junmyeon's arms. 

He's soaked in blood, and there's a nasty wound lying open and raw from his abdomen down to his hip. He's wincing, sobbing and even the most common attempt to breathe seems like it's taking his life away. 

"Hyung, oh my God." Jongin drops to his knees by Junmyeon's side, hands moving but not knowing what to do, where to touch. 

He isn't going to make it out alive. 

"His condition is not good." Minseok informs, working on his injuries. He presses his hands down the gushing wound, his own hands soaking in crimson red. Minseok himself doesn't look too confident he's capable of doing anything to save Yixing. 

"I'm-- gonna be okay. I'm going to heal." Yixing struggles out the words, and even in that state, where death is so close to come escort him, he manages a smile. 

"Shhh, don't talk. Please, stay with me." Junmyeon is crying as well, Joohyun too as she holds Yixing's other hand.

"His healing process is slow, he's losing too much blood." Minseok speaks, holding back his own tears, hands trembling uselessly. 

"Take him inside." Sehun says, dropping a hand on Minseok's shoulder. "You can do this. You can still save him."

Minseok nods and sniffs, his hands suddenly finding steadiness once again. He rolls his shoulders and pushes himself up determinedly. "Help me carry him inside." 

Soon, Jongdae and the others are quickly backing him up, all working with an unbreakable tenacity despite the circumstances and what they had just faced. Jongin stares up at Sehun, and realizes it's all thanks to his powers. He'll make this pack survive and remain together. 

"Johnny is unconscious. It's pretty bad." Taeyong also informs, limping over towards them. His arm is visibly fractured, but he's holding up pretty well, considering his friends must be in a much worse state than him.

Others rush for assistance hastily, and soon all Omegas are working in unison to aid those who need help. Many of them are still injured, but none refuse offering aid.

"Where's Kyungsoo? And Chanyeol?" Baekhyun questions, eyes scanning around. He looks lost, his shirt is ripped open and he's in need of a shoe, but all he seems to care about is finding Chanyeol.

Taeyong shakes his head at him, before conveying. "They left with the Alphas. Willingly."

"Are you kidding me? That can't be true." Baekhyun chuckles, but his eyes are empty, his voice is low. 

"I'm sorry, hyung." Taeyong says lastly, before draping as arm around Lucas' shoulder and drag him inside.

Baekhyun is left at a loss for words, for tears even. He just stands there, rooted in place, expressionless. He's been left behind. Betrayed. Heartbroken.

"Sehun hyung, they took Jisung. You have to save him. Please. They're going to kill him!" It's Chenle who arrives from inside the Institute, running towards Sehun with tears breaking out of his eyes. 

Jaemin tries holding Chenle back, but ends up just letting him do whatever, his own tears spilling out as he watches Chenle hit helplessly against Sehun's chest. 

Jongin watches quietly, processing the fact that Jisung is gone. Again, he's in the hands of those 

"Bring him back. You have to bring my friend back. Please, he'll die!" 

"Did you know about him?" Sehun asks, grabbing Chenle's wrists to contain his blows. Easily defeated, Chenle lowers his head, and says in between sobs. "We knew about his sister only. He told us. We were suspecting he was hiding something."

"Please, Sehun hyung. It's not his fault. You can't just leave him. You must save him!" Jaemin interveins,though holding himself a lot calmer and understandable. 

"Don't worry, I will." Sehun promises, nudging Chenle by the wrists until the boy meets his gaze. "I'll search for him and I'll bring him back. I promise." 

Once again, Chenle breaks down, only this time he hugs Sehun, and wets his blood stained shirt with his uncontrollable tears.

"I want to join you!" Chenle exclaims, blinking up at Sehun with a hint of hope brimming in his eyes, but Sehun promptly disagrees.

"Absolutely not." Both boys respond with pountings and whinings, until Junmyeon chimes in, disolated still sitting on the ground.

"You must lead them, Sehun." His eyes are dull, his voice too weak to even be audible. He's broken. "This is your pack. You're the real Alpha. Not me."

Sehun sighs, dropping to his knees by Junmyeon's side, trying to catch his gaze. 

"Hyung, don't say that. We all need you. You're just as important to all of us."

"But I'm not fit to rule. Not like you. This is your duty. And I know they will all follow you. I mean it. I trust you." Junmyeon's eyes flit to Sehun's and there's nothing reflecting on them other than misery and hopelessness. 

"I can't do this without you, hyung." Sehun laments, curling a hand at the back of Junmyeon's neck, staring deep into his eyes. He means it. Without Junmyeon, Sehun would be nothing. Without him, Sehun will reach nowhere.

"And I can't do this without him. Without them. My mates. He's barely hanging. I'm losing him." Junmyeon sobs out, eyes falling shut to leak more tears. 

"Yixing is strong. He'll get through this." Sehun coos at him, and Jongin wonders why Sehun hasn't worked his magic on Junmyeon when he clearly needs it.

Deep down, Jongin suspects Sehun is allowing him to feel what's supposed to be felt and poured out of him in order to overcome it later on. Sehun doesn't mess with love, no matter what other feelings it might bring along.

"He's fading. I can feel it." Junmyeon places a hand upon his heart, and his face contorts painfully, as though he can actually feel the physical pain of losing his mate.

Jongin's heart tightens at the sight, and even the mere thought of losing a mate. Suddenly all of Yesung's mean words resurface to his mind.

All the accusations he's spilled against Junmeyon. All the uncertainty and suspicions he planted in Jongin's mind with his malign statements. 

He wonders if a good natured man like Junmyeon could be capable of such things. He wonders if he should judge, even suspect the one who gave him a second chance at life. He doesn't know what's right or wrong any more. He's just knows nothing could justify Junmeyon's suffering.

Be as it may, that's discussion for later. For now, Junmyeon is still his brother, his rock regardless of his secrets and possibly wrongdoings. And he needs his support now more than ever before.

"Listen to me. No matter what happens, I need you to stay here, taking care of the kids while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?" 

Junmyeon's sobbings don't cease, but he nods nonetheless, rubbing at his puffy eyes.

"This place, these people. They need you."

"Okay," Junmyeon breathes, hold his chin up for a change. "Where will you be going?"

"After them. To bring Jisung back. To free whoever they're holding hostage there. For justice."

"We're going together." Jongin counters, just to make it clear that wherever Sehun goes, Jongin will follow. His war is his war and his peace is his peace. Sehun glances up at him and nods.

"They have Chanyeol and Kyungsoo now. They're our strongest fighters." Junmyeon observes, shaking his head in incredulance. Another loss, another failure in his eyes. 

"So are we." Jongin reminds him. "We have Sehun."

"You can recruit any of our members as you please. They'll go with you. It's your pack." Junmyeon tells him, not seeming to hold anything against Sehun at all.

He'd give his position away to Sehun without a shadow of doubt. He's doing it right now freely and trustworthily. 

"I'll give them the choice first. We leave once everyone is fully healed." Sehun pats him on the shoulder before offering him a hand to tug him to stand. Junmyeon accepts it sheepishly, and allows himself to be pulled until he's forced to stand on his feet groggily. 

"We should go inside. The kids must be scared and confused." Sehun guides him with a hand touching the bottom of his spine gently. "And Junmyeon hyung. Go and stay with Yixing hyung. He needs you." Sehun then directs the boys to accompany Junmyeon inside, so Chenle and Jaemin both take one side each to support Junmyeon under his arms. 

"Hey, are you okay? For real?" Jongin questions, wrapping a hand around Sehun's, pulling him out of his stance. Jadedly, Sehun sighs, turning to face Jongin in the eyes. 

"I'm going to be fine." It's all he says, taking Jongin's other hand into his own. Hand in hand, they stand close to each other's space, sharing air, emotions and tired grins. 

"Talk to me," Jongin mutters, inching closer just so their noses bump against each other. "You know I can feel all this guilt inside me too. We need to talk this through."

"I'm not fine. Not at all. But I have to be strong for them." Sehun admits eventually, dejectedly. He swallows down his squeamishness before continuing. "I don't enjoy having blood in my hands. Much less my brother's. I don't enjoy fighting. But this time I must do it."

"You don't have to be strong all the time. Not with me. It's okay to allow yourself to feel."

Their foreheads meet to rest against each other's, and Jongin closes his eyes, allowing  _ himself _ to feel as well. And he feels Sehun. Alive, solid, strong. 

His Alpha. 

"I just want to feel you." Sehun mutters then, matching Jongin's thoughts. Completing him. 

Their lips meet and move slowly, accommodating in each other's familiar taste. A reassuring gesture that they're sticking together adamantly, no matter what's waiting for them outside. 

Wars, Alphas, Betas and even humans. It's them against it all, but it's them together. And nothing shall break them apart.

"I don't want to lose you ever again." Sehun says, pecking Jongin's lips one last time before pulling back to gaze passionately into his honey eyes.

"You won't." Jongin promises, their cold breaths tumbling through the air.

Because If Sehun needs to run for the rest of his life, Jongin will run with him. Wherever and whenever.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)


End file.
